Behind Closed Doors
by Awela
Summary: Blaine, the lonely songwriter is excited when new neighbours move into the long deserted house beside his, but he soon comes to the realization that something is not right with the newlywed couple. The creepy clients of Sebastian, the strange behaviour of Kurt, the weird noises coming from their home in the middle of the night... Something is definitely wrong with the Smythes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Welcome to my newest story! I have been waiting for so long to publish it, I hope you will like it. It's a lot darker and more mysterious than my usual stories but I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and if you are familiar with my works, you know that I like trying new things.**

 **There will be some warnings for the later chapters, so check the author's note before reading them.**

 **Summary: Blaine, the lonely songwriter is excited when new neighbours move into the long deserted house beside his, but he soon comes to the realization that something is not right with the newlywed couple. The creepy clients of Sebastian, the strange behaviour of Kurt, the weird noises coming from their home in the middle of the night... Yeah, something is definitely wrong with the Smythes.**

Blaine loved his house on the Birch Hill Road in Lima, Ohio. It had been his grandmother's place and after her death, Blaine had inherited the house. Blaine had practically grown up here. Since his parents had always been busy, his grandmother had taken care of their youngest son. Those had been the best years of Blaine's life. His grandmother had loved him more than his own parents and had done her best to raise Blaine properly. He was so incredibly grateful for her for leaving the house for him.

It wasn't like Blaine had planned staying in Ohio longer than necessary. He hadn't been happy here as a child and something had told him that he wouldn't be happy as an adult either. But in the end, everything had turned out just fine. After finishing his studies, he had gotten a great job as songwriter and after a few hard years and successful projects, he got himself jobs that paid well enough. He didn't have to find new clients anymore because he got dozens of various offers every single year and he could choose which one he wanted to do.

And yeah, it came with the amazing feeling of freedom. He still had to go on business trips but it only meant a few days off per month. Other than that, he was completely free and could enjoy the silence of his beautiful house. To be honest, he loved living here. The house was huge, he had two whole rooms for his instruments and a large garden with all the beauty the nature could offer for him. He loved that part the most. He usually spent his days in the garden, sitting on the grass or lost between the trees, or simply swimming in the pool. And when the night came, he focused on his music and created something incredible.

He was good in his job, he knew it. He had so much experience, he always came up with something new and there was no request he couldn't fulfill. He got better and better projects and he knew for sure that someday soon, he would get his first Oscar. That was his biggest dream since his childhood. He wanted to be there and show everyone that his music was the best, that he wasn't just a lazy kid his father usually called him but someone who created something unforgettable.

He usually got up early in the morning and made himself a coffee. He liked sitting on the porch, watching his neighbours as they got ready for the day and left. It was a small place where everyone knew each other and since Blaine had grown up here, he knew everyone the most. There was only an old couple, Mr and Mrs David who had been here before him. Everyone else had moved in later and Blaine always made sure he got to know the new neighbours as quickly as he could. So he had some very good friends and he also was the source of the best rumors. Okay, he wasn't too proud of _that_ , but hey, it wasn't his problem that everyone told him the smallest details of their lives.

That was why he was surprised when he took his usual coffee one morning, sat down outside and realised that there were people working on the house right beside his. The Clarington house. That house was even bigger than his, hidden well behind old trees and high fence. Blaine still knew the house like the back of his hand. The late Mrs Clarington had been good friend of Blaine's grandmother and had often invited him over for tea. She had loved baking and had often made something special for Blaine who had been the only person visiting her in her last years. After her death two years earlier, the house had become empty. Mrs Clarington had had grandchildren, Blaine had even seen a scary guy called Hunter taking pictures of the house but that had been the only time Mrs Clarington's family had showed up there. They must have sold the house and it meant...

Blaine smiled. It meant new neighbours. And he couldn't wait to meet them.

It turned out that he had to wait two whole weeks for the next signs of his future neighbours. Whoever had bought the house, they must have made some big changes inside because only Blaine could hear for two weeks were the irritating sounds the worker made. But then, one day, they stopped. He was on his porch again when the large black car arrived. Okay, maybe he spent a little more time outside than necessary but he wasn't the only one. Everyone was curious, they couldn't wait to meet the new owners of the Clarington house.

Blaine leaned forward in his chair as the door opened and a huge guy dressed in black suit stepped out. He walked to the back door and opened it for someone. Blaine's mouth hang open. It seemed like a celebrity arrived. Was it maybe someone famous? That would be so cool...

To his disappointment, another boring looking guy stepped out. He was about his age and he admitted himself, he wasn't that bad, he even would have called him hot if he would have been alone. But he wasn't. Right after the brown haired man got out of the car, a slightly smaller one followed him – and Blaine forgot to breath the second he laid his eyes on him. The second guy was the most perfect person Blaine had ever seen. He was tall and slim, his hair perfectly styled, his eyes bright blue, his clothes immaculate and God, his skin... Like the finest porcelain. Blaine felt like he couldn't tear his gaze away from him like... ever. But sadly, the taller man put an arm around the beauty and guided him to the front door where Blaine couldn't see him anymore.

He leaned back in his chair and started thinking. He wanted to get to know that man, he _had to._ But going there right now when they had just arrived felt inappropriate. Luckily for Blaine, he knew the perfect person who could tell him more about the new neighbours.

"Santana, open the door!" he shouted when his neighbour didn't come out for the second knock.

Soon after that, he heard footsteps from inside and a very annoyed looking Santana opened the door for him.

"Uhm... Do I disturb you?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"Are you here to talk about those awful noises you make on your piano in the middle of the night?" Santana asked.

"It's called working" Blaine explained.

Santana rolled her eyes and tried to slam the door into Blaine's face but he was faster and stopped her.

"I came for gossips" Blaine whispered. Damn, it was so not okay. He wasn't that kind of guy but he just had to know more about his new neighbours.

"Well, well, well. Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me" Santana smiled and opened the door wider for Blaine.

"Thank you" Blaine said.

"What do you want to know?" Santana asked as they made their way to her living room and sat down.

"I saw the new neighbours today..." Blaine started. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Of course I do" Santana laughed. "I know everything about everyone."

"So?" Blaine asked back. He was dying to know more about that man.

"So what?" Santana asked. "You asked if I knew anything about them. My answer is yes."

"What do you know about them then?" Blaine asked again. He hated when Santana played with him.

"Sebastian and Kurt Smythe" Santana said. "Newlyweds, moved here from New York. Sebastian is a businessman and I think Kurt is his cute stay-at-home husband. Sebastian is rich like hell, he had no problem paying for the house and the renovation. I saw their furniture the other day, they seem really expensive."

"What are they doing here?" Blaine frowned. "People like them don't move here."

"Well, you live here, too, although you could live anywhere" Santana shrugged.

"True" Blaine nodded. She was right.

"I guess they want kids and they find this area suitable for their family" Santana said.

Blaine sighed sadly. She was right, again. They were married, they were happy together, they surely wanted a family, too...

"Oh, no" Santana sighed.

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"Don't say you already have a crush on one of them? They've just arrived!" Santana said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Blaine said.

"I know this look, Anderson" Santana said.

"Well, then you know something wrong" Blaine replied and made a quick exit, afraid that Santana might be right in this, too.

He decided to wait until that evening and then visit his new neighbours. He couldn't wait any longer. Just when he had gotten home from Santana, he had seen Kurt standing at the window on the first floor. Not that he had been searching for him... He had just accidentally stayed in the garden until he had seen something. He wasn't a stalker.

But after seeing Kurt – or at least he believed it was Kurt and not Sebastian, he didn't know them after all – looking down at Blaine's house, his eyes so sad and seemingly distracted, he had known that he had to get to know this beautiful man as soon as possible. He had to see him from close, hear his voice... he surely had a beautiful voice.

So Blaine searched through the kitchen for his grandmother's favourite pie recipe and when he was ready with it, he grabbed the beautiful apple pie and walked to the Clarington... I mean, the Smythe house. He tried the doorbell first but when nobody came out, he started worrying that it wasn't working. It had been years since Mrs Clarington's death, who knew if...

"Can I help you?"

Blaine looked at the man he hadn't seen before. It wasn't Sebastian or Kurt but someone who seemed like a bodyguard, dressed in black clothes and watching him cautiously.

"Uhm... I'm Blaine Anderson" Blaine said hesitantly. "I... I saw that you guys moved in and I thought I should introduce myself. I'm the new neighbour."

The man stepped closer to him but still didn't open the gate for him.

"You know, people in this situation usually say hi and invite the guest in" Blaie said awkwardly.

The man didn't move.

"It's okay. Let him in" said a sudden voice.

Blaine looked around, searching for the source of the voice but he didn't find it. Maybe it was a walkie-talkie he couldn't see hidden under the guy's clothes. The man stepped forward and opened the gate for him, barely giving Blaine place to step inside.

"Thanks" Blaine said and walked to the front door.

The guy followed him and opened the front door that had been locked for some weird reason. Blaine surely didn't understand why. It was a nice and safe area, they didn't have to be afraid of burglars, especially at daylight.

The man led him into the hall and then the living room. Blaine looked around in awe, barely recognizing the place. There was nothing left from the old decoration or furniture, everything seemed new and very expensive. Sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace were Kurt and Sebastian. Both men stood up when they saw Blaine step inside and walked forward to greet him.

"So you are our new neighbour" the taller guy – probably Sebastian – said. "I'm Sebastian Smythe and this is my husband, Kurt."

So Blaine was correct. He shook Sebastian's hand and then turned towards Kurt. He was even more beautiful from close, with delicate features and stylish clothes. He seemed a little weird, though. He didn't look at Blaine at all and didn't make any move towards him.

"Kurt, greet our guest" Sebastian said with a tight smile on his face.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine and Blaine frowned when he looked into those blue eyes. Kurt seemed so sad again, that was the only emotion Blaine could see in those eyes.

"It's nice to meet you" he said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, too" Blaine smiled. "I'm Blaine Anderson, I live in the house right beside yours. And-and I brought you this!"

He showed the pie in his hand, hoping that his strange neighbours would like it.

"How nice of you, Blaine" Sebastian smiled. "Kurt will take care of it. We should sit down here."

Kurt nodded and stepped forward to take the pie from Blaine. As he reached out towards him, the shirt on his wrists slid up a bit but he quickly pulled it back down. Then he took the pie from Blaine and disappeared from their sight.

"Sit down, Blaine" Sebastian said. "Would you like a drink?"

"Uhm... No, thank you" Blaine said, carefully looking towards the guy who had led him inside. He was still standing at the door. "Is he your bodyguard?"

"No, of course not" Sebastian laughed. "Jerry is my business partner."

"Oh" Blaine commented, not really buying Sebastian's explanation.

"I work with many people" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, I heard that you were a businessman" Blaine said.

"That's right" Sebastian nodded.

Kurt walked back into the room and sat down beside Sebastian. The man put an arm around him and pulled Kurt closer to him. Blaine realised that Kurt tried to get some distance between them but Sebastian held him firmly.

"And what kind of business is it?" Blaine asked.

"Wow, straight to the point. Isn't it too much to ask from somebody you barely know?" Sebastian asked back.

Blaine blushed. Sebastian was completely right, he had no right to ask this.

"Relax, Blaine" Sebastian smiled. "We are neighbours. Of course you want to know more about us."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Blaine muttered.

"Are you afraid that I would bring my dirty business here and hide dead bodies in my garden?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, then you should be worried. That's exactly what I'm planning to do."

Blaine's eyes widened. Did he hear exactly that...

Suddenly, Sebastian threw back his head and started laughing.

"Damn, you should have seen your face" he said.

"I-I don't understand" Blaine said quietly.

"I was joking!" Sebastian said. "God, I can't believe you bought it."

"That-that was funny" Blaine muttered.

"You don't have to be worried, Blaine" Sebastian said. "We are decent people. We only want a nice, peaceful, provincial life, just like you."

"Yeah. Raise children, I get it" Blaine said before he could stop himself.

"Hm... Kids" Sebastian smiled as he turned to Kurt. "Not a bad idea. What do you think, honey?"

All he got from Kurt was an annoyed glare.

Blaine started feeling awkwardly. Something was going on with the Smythes or maybe it was only his presence that made them act like this. One thing was sure, he shouldn't stay any longer.

"It was nice to meet you, guys, but I think I should leave now" Blaine said and stood up. "You surely have a lot to do."

"That's right" Sebastian nodded. "But we will organize a big party when we have everything settled. You know, to get to know the neighbourhood."

"That's a great idea" Blaine smiled.

"See you later, then" Sebastian said.

Blaine looked at Kurt one more time but the man still didn't meet his eyes. He was strange, that was sure. But Blaine could say that about Sebastian, too. There was something in his smile that made Blaine's blood run cold.

As Blaine got home that night, he realised two things. Sebastian had never told him what his business was about but Blaine had a bad feeling that if he worked with people like that guy he had seen, it couldn't be anything good. And the other thing, that when Kurt had taken the pie from him, he had seen dark marks on his skin right before he had pulled his shirt back down. He had to go home and think about it to realise what they could be because it seemed so unbelievable. But now that he thought about it in the silence of his home, he came to the conclusion that it couldn't be a mistake. He knew exactly what those dark marks were.

Bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story! Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Warning: adult content (last part)**

Blaine became pretty much of a maniac of his neighbours. When he had a chance, he found himself sitting on the porch, staring at the now Smythe house and waiting for its new owners to show him any sign that he was right. Because he had his own theory about what could be going on. It wasn't like he didn't try to convince himself that they were okay. That Sebastian was a simple business man and it wasn't his fault his cilents seemed so creepy and that the bruises on Kurt's wrists didn't mean anything wrong, that maybe they were into some weird bondage game and they were all innocent. It was a good reason but no matter how many times he told himself that the Smythes were alright, there was that uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Something _wasn't_ right with the Smythes and he shouldn't let it go so easily.

There were their visitors, for example. They usually arrived in the middle of the night, all of them similar to the first one Blaine had seen before. They used expensive, black cars, that should have meant something, right? And then there were the other signs. Okay, people would think that he was crazy but Blaine most certainly wasn't. First of all, he never heard Kurt and Sebastian fight. It wasn't alright. Not that Blaine had too much experience but he knew that couples had disagreements and then they were loud. Sebastian and Kurt were never loud, unless you count those noises coming from their home at night. Blaine couldn't really tell where those noises came from or what they meant but they were strange for sure. He had to find out what was going on, he just didn't know how to do it.

One day when he was sitting on the porch again, drinking his usual coffee, Sebastian left the house and started walking – straight to him. Blaine gulped nervously and turned away, acting as if he hadn't been watching the house in the past twenty minutes.

"Hey, Blaine" Sebastian greeted him with a smile that made Blaine sick. He was so creepy.

"Hey, Sebastian" Blaine said.

"Listen, there's something I want to tell you" Sebastian started.

Blaine's eyes widened. Damn, Sebastian had noticed him staring at the house and now he was in trouble. What if Sebastian thought that he knew something and wanted to silence him? He looked around nervously, hoping that any of his neighbours were around to alert the police if necessary. He so didn't want to die in front of his house.

"Hey, don't look so scared" Sebastian laughed. "Damn, I only want to invite you for our housewarming party."

"Your what?" Blaine asked in confusion, his brain slowly keeping up with the conversation they had. _Calm down,_ he told himself. _Don't look so scared. He doesn't know anything. Hell, you don't know anything, There's nothing to be scared of._

"Housewarming party" Sebastian explained. "You know, we talked about it when you came over the other day."

Oh, yes. The party. A good chance for Blaine to look around in the house.

"That's a great idea, Sebastian" Blaine smiled.

"Believe me, it will be the party of the century" Sebastian smiled. "You're invited, of course, just all of our neighbours. We would like to get to know you. This place seems so nice and so are the people living around us."

"It's certainly a good area" Blaine nodded. "A peaceful one."

Oh, shut up.

"Yeah, I noticed" Sebastian smiled. "On Saturday, around 5."

"I will be there" Blaine nodded. "Should I bring something?"

"No, thanks" Sebastian said. "I already ordered the drinks and Kurt will take care of the food. He loves cooking and baking and his food is amazing. But you will see that."

"I'm sure he's a great cook" Blaine nodded.

"Right. I keep him around for a reason, right?" Sebastian laughed.

Blaine couldn't laugh with him. Because there was that weird feeling again, telling him that it wasn't Kurt's cooking skills that made Sebastian marry him and keep him locked up in a house out in nowhere.

"See you on Saturday" Sebastian said and waving goodbye, he moved to the next house.

Blaine sighed as he looked after him. Sebastian seemed nice and ordinary, he knew from Santana that everyone liked him but Blaine couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable around him. Maybe after the party. Maybe it was just their first, awkward conversation that made him scared of Sebastian. He had to give him a chance. The last thing he wanted was to have a bad relationship with his closests neighbours. Who knew, maybe Sebastian _was_ a nice guy and Blaine was just going crazy from all the time he spent alone. He had been locked up in his house for way too long, working on a few new songs, without having any fun. It was time to step out of the house and give a chance for the new neighbours.

~ o ~

On Saturday, just after five, Blaine stepped out of his house. He was a little late but he didn't care. He wanted to look good and he needed time to find the best outfit for the evening. It was crazy but the thought of seeing Kurt again made him freak out a bit. That guy was so hot, even if he was weird and he was the husband of his neighbour on the top of that, but it didn't mean Blaine shouldn't do the best he could to look great.

It was hard to admit but he looked awful most of the time. Spending most of his days home meant that Blaine didn't have to dress up properly, he could walk around in his underwear if he wanted to and noone said a word about his messy hair or his beard. He usually wear something comfortable, even if it meant he looked horrible. Because he never cared. Most people didn't see him anyway, so there was no point of dressing up properly. He was all alone, he didn't have anyone to impress.

But this day was different. At the thought of Kurt Blaine panicked, knowing that he had screwed up the first time, not taking care of his look when he had gone over with that pie. He had been careless but he couldn't do that mistake again. Kurt was hot, he seemingly paid a lot of attention to his look, so he probably liked it when people did the same. And Blaine wanted Kurt to like him.

So he went through the content of his wardrobe twice, picking up random clothes before finding the right outfit. Things weren't done with that, though. He had to shave and do something with that awful mop on the top of his head people called hair but it reminded Blaine on some horrible monster with tentacles that could attack anyone in any second. His neighbours loved making fun of his hair, especially Santana who seemingly didn't really like Blaine but she didn't really like anyone, so it wasn't a big deal for Blaine. Kurt's opinion, on the other hand, was. He had to impress Kurt, even if it meant ruining his hair. So he went through the whole house to find his hair gel he had kept from his college years and emptied the whole bottle to make his hair look somewhat better. It helped, luckily. When Blaine finished in the bathroom, he didn't look that horrible anymore. He still looked like a nerd, wearing an old sweater over his red shirt and tight pants but hey, it was how he usually looked, he shouldn't act differently because he felt hot all over his body when he looked at his neighbour. His young, beautiful, _married_ neighbour. No, it would be enough.

When Blaine finally arrived, it seemed like everyone else was already there, the whole street, including his friends and even the older couples who usually didn't take part on such events. Sebastian must have made a good impression – or threatened them – because Blaine knew for sure that Mrs Clark for example hated these loud parties and still here she was, _dancing_ with the weird guy from the end of the street whose name Blaine didn't even know because they hadn't had an opportunity to talk. Yeah, he must have been right. Sebastian was a criminal and since he had no chance to find real friends, he forced his neighbours to party with him.

"Blaine!"

Blaine smiled as he spotted Sam, with a bottle of beer in his hand, making his way towards him.

"Hey, Sam" Blaine said as he hugged his friend briefly.

"It's good to see you here, dude" Sam said as he pulled away. "What a party, huh?"

Blaine looked around and had to admit, Sam was perfectly right. There were different types of drinks, delicious looking food, several snacks, and the decoration – which was surely Kurt's work – absolutely perfect for the evening. The music wasn't too loud, the room not too hot and seemingly everyone had fun. So yes, the Smythes knew how to organise a great party.

"Yeah, everything is great" Blaine nodded slowly.

"Come on, let's get you a drink" Sam said and grabbing Blaine's arm, he turned towards the table where the drinks were. "Are you finished with those new songs?"

"I'm working on them" Blaine replied. It wasn't true. He was supposed to work on them but ever since Kurt had stepped through the door of this house, Blaine couldn't make himself work on anything but that melancholic piece he called Kurt's song. Okay, it was pathetic but he couldn't get the guy out of his head, so he couldn't work on anything that didn't include him.

"I hope it won't take you long. I got a new video game and I'm waiting to try it with you" Sam said.

"Maybe one day soon" Blaine muttered as he turned away, a familiar face catching his attention.

And then, in that second, everything seemed to disappear and only that person remained in Blaine's world. Kurt Smythe, dressed in tight navy pants, white shirt and perfectly tailored waistcoat, looking absolutely breathtaking. Okay, he always looked beautiful but this time... Blaine needed all of his willpower not to throw himself onto his knees in front of Kurt and admit his love for him. Maybe it was stupid to fall for someone he barely knew but Blaine knew for sure that Kurt had his heart and that feeling wouldn't change, not even if he got to know Kurt better. Not only because he looked so hot, he was a great person. Okay, Blaine wasn't really sure in that but someone so beautiful couldn't be a bad guy, right?

"He's married" Sam whispered into his ear, bringing Blaine out of his stupor.

"I-I know" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Then close your eyes and don't stare at him like this" Sam said.

Blaine took a deep breath and forced himself to look away. Such a torture. He barely saw Kurt and now that he had a chance, he willingly looked away from him, risking that he wouldn't see him ever again.

Alright, maybe he was a little overdramatic.

"Oh, Blaine! Hey."

Blaine looked up to find Sebastian and Santana standing in front of him, leaning against each other. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the dress Santana was wearing, a very tight, very sexy piece that left nothing to the imagination. Blaine smiled. _So much for not falling for your married neighbour._

"Hey, guys" Blaine said. "I see you have fun."

"Sebastian is such a funny guy" Santana laughed.

"I bet he is" Blaine muttered.

"I hope you enjoy the party" Sebastian said. "Don't tell Kurt I told you but we worked very hard to organise the party of the year for you."

"I can see that" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, dude, he's right. Your party is even better than the Berry's Christmas Singing Night" Sam said.

"Everything is better than the Berry's Chrismas party" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Only because you can't get drunk there" Blaine smirked.

"Singing stupid Christmas songs is not a real party" Santana replied. "Dancing with hot guys and drinking various delicious drinks, _that's_ a real party."

"I have to discuss it with Kurt but I think we can figure out something for Christmas, too" Sebastian said.

"That would be great" Santana said.

"Uhm... I have to use the bathroom" Blaine said quietly and turned towards the door but Sebastian grabbed his arm before he could make a step forward.

"Let me show you where it is" Sebastian said with that weird glimpse in his eyes again. "This is a huge house, I don't want you to get lost."

"Oh, don't worry" Blaine said as he freed his arm from Sebastian's grip. "I know where it is."

"Do you?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine gulped, taking a step back. The way Sebastian looked at him was more than terrifying.

"Uhm, yeah... I used to spend a lot of time here when I was little" Blaine explained.

"Oh" Sebastian laughed. "Of course. Then you don't need me to show you around."

"Not at all" Blaine said.

"Just go, then" Sebastian said.

Blaine sighed in relief when he was finally free to go, or so he believed. But then Sebastian grabbed his arm, stopping him again.

"Don't get lost" he said seriously.

"Are you afraid I would find something I shouldn't?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself.

"Of course not" Sebastian said as he let go of Blaine's arm and reached out to straighten his shirt instead. "All I'm worried about is that you would find our unpacked things. Some of the rooms still look like a mess."

"Right" Blaine nodded. "You must have been so busy. Oh, speaking of it, what kind of business are you in? As I recall, you forgot to answer my question the last time."

"You should go to the bathroom" Sebastian said slowly. "Don't get me wrong, I like you but I don't want any..." he looked down at Blaine's groin and then back into his eyes. "...accidents in my house. You know, my husband works really hard to make this place liveable for us."

Blaine didn't say a word. He rushed out of the room and as he locked the bathroom's door behind him, he leaned against the wall. Sebastian was creepy like hell, how could the others not see it?

Blaine gave himself two more minutes to cool off and then went back to the others. He didn't want to stay away too long, giving Sebastian an opportunity to be suspicious. No matter how hard to told himself that the Smythes were just a regular couple, he couldn't convince himself and he had a bad feeling that if he angered Sebastian, something bad could happen to him. Like his dead body being dropped into the lake or just disappearing without trace one day. Neither possibility seemed too nice.

As Blaine walked into the room, his eyes searching for Sebastian this time, he accidentally bumped into someone. He heard a yelp and quickly reached out to catch the other person, pulling him into his arms to save him from falling. Blaine's eyes widened as the man looked up at him and he found out that the person in his arms was the man he dreamed about every single night, the sad beauty from the neighbourhood and by the way, the husband of Sebastian Smythe, the guy who scared the shit out of Blaine.

"Thanks" Kurt said as he pulled away, way too soon for Blaine's taste but it was how things had to be. Kurt was married to another guy, it would have been inappropriate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you..."

"It's fine" Kurt said.

"Uhm... I'm Blaine" Blaine said awkwardly.

"I know" Kurt smiled. "You came over last week, remember? Your pie was amazing, by the way, you have to give me the recipe."

"It's my grandmother's recipe but I guess I can give you a copie" Blaine said.

"Do you bake often?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Blaine admitted. "I live alone and I have way too much free time for myself. It doesn't help that I work from home either."

"What do you work?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a songwriter" Blaine said.

"Seriously?" Kurt smiled. "I heard you play the other day but I didn't know it was your job. It must be amazing."

"Is it" Blaine nodded. "Music is my life. I'm so lucky I can do what I love."

"It must be great" Kurt said quietly.

"Do you like music, too?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I used to sing" Kurt said.

"You have to come over one day. We could sing together" Blaine said excitedly.

"That's so nice of you" Sebastian said as he appeared beside them out of nowhere and went to stand beside Kurt. Blaine didn't miss the way Kurt tensed as Sebastian put an arm around him. "I already love living here. You neighbours are so sweet."

"Yeah. This is a small community, we are all friends" Blaine said.

"We need a few more friends, too" Sebastian smiled as he turned to his husband. "Right, honey?"

Kurt bit his lip nervously as he glanced at Sebastian.

"I should go back to the others" Kurt said in the end. "If you would excuse me..."

He hastily walked away and Blaine was left with Sebastian again. Alone.

"Did you come alone? You could have brought your girlfriend, too" Sebastian said conversationally.

"I'm single and I prefer men" Blaine replied.

"Oh" Sebastian smirked as he stepped closer, leaning to Blaine's ear. "Then I should keep an eye on you. Not trying to steal my husband, I hope."

"I would never do that" Blaine replied.

"Good" Sebastian nodded as he pulled away. "Because you have no chance with him, you know. He would never leave me."

"Then you have nothing to be worried about" Blaine said.

"That's right" Sebastian said. "Would you like another drink, neighbour?"

Blaine felt like he only needed to get the hell out of this house and never go near Sebastian Smythe again. There was something in this man that scared him, he just didn't know what it was. Yet.

~ o ~

Kurt rubbed his tired eyes as he walked into the bedroom later that night, after taking care of the mess their guests had left. He was so tired, he could have fallen asleep in any second. He hoped that he could go straight to bed but as he entered the bedroom and found Sebastian standing right in front of him, he knew that it was impossible.

"It took you long" Sebastian said.

"You invited the whole street" Kurt said. "Do you have any idea what a huge mess they did downstairs?"

"I guess I'm lucky I have an amazing husband who takes care of everything" Sebastian said as he grabbed Kurt's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Not now, please" Kurt groaned.

"I deserve it, don't you think?" Sebastian asked as he pressed soft kisses to Kurt's neck.

"I organised that freaking party for you. I played the perfect husband all afternoon. What else do you want?" Kurt asked.

"That freaking party, my dear, was a necessity" Sebastian said. "We don't want them to be suspicious."

"They will be" Kurt replied. "Moving here was a horrible idea. Don't you think they will notice that something isn't right with us?"

"They won't. If we play our roles properly" Sebastian said. "And we will because we don't want to get caught."

"You, you mean" Kurt replied.

"Oh, Kurt" Sebastian sighed, pushing his hands down into his husband's pants. "You know that if I get caught, I will drag you with me, too. And you remember what the consequences would be, right?"

He let go of Kurt and took a step back, unbuttoning his pants.

"On your knees, honey" Sebastian said, a terrifyingly huge smile appearing on his face as with a hateful glare, Kurt kneeled down in front of him and wrapped his lips around his cock.

Sebastian inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a second but only for a second. He didn't want to miss another moment of the beautiful sight in front of him. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and then pulled at it painfully, pushing his cock deeper into Kurt's mouth as he gasped.

"That's it, baby" Sebastian whispered. "You're so good in this... Ah... I know I made the right decision with you."

Keeping Kurt's head steadily, he pushed his cock all the way down Kurt's throat and then almost completely back. He let Kurt work his magic with his tongue for a few seconds before pushing back into his mouth.

"Don't worry, we will be fine" Sebastian said, his grip on Kurt's hair tightening as he got closer to his climax. "We will be very careful this time. Noone will find out the truth about us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Warning for adult theme again. Maybe it gives you some ideas what exactly is going on in the Smythe house.**

 **Enjoy!**

If there was one good thing in moving to a boring little town where he knew noone and he felt more alone than ever, it was having Blaine Anderson as his neighbour. Blaine had no idea how much he meant for Kurt or better say, how much his music meant for Kurt. There had been a time when Kurt had had a life and huge plans for the future and listening to Blaine's music sent him back to that time, when he had been happy and carefree.

Blaine played on his piano a lot, mostly in the middle of the night or early in the morning but Kurt didn't mind it at all. He usually left the window open and when he heard those sweet melodies, he closed his eyes and imagined that he was somewhere else where he was safe and loved and everything was possible. Where he wasn't trapped. It was so easy to imagine that with Blaine playing in the background.

His favourite daydream included Blaine, too. They were in New York and they both worked in a small, romantic restaurant. Blaine was the piano man and Kurt a singer, and they played together every single night, lost in their songs and each other's eyes. It was such a good dream, Kurt loved it. It helped him survive day after day he spent locked up in their house that was so huge and looked beautiful but still made Kurt feel trapped.

It wasn't like Sebastian wouldn't allow him to leave the house. Kurt knew him well enough to know that using the right words, he would be able to convince Sebastian that leaving the house wouldn't be risky at all. He had proven Sebastian that he could trust him and Kurt knew very well what he would risk if he decided to go against their deal. He could go out to the mall or talk to their neighbours but it wasn't what Kurt wanted. He wanted his own life back and a few hours of shopping wouldn't give it back. It would just make things worse.

He considered talking to Blaine, though. The idea of singing with him seemed nice, he could definitely spend some time with the man but he knew for sure that Sebastian would never allow him to do that, not if it meant being alone with Blaine. He had seen how Sebastian had looked at Blaine, what he had seen in his eyes. Kurt had seen it, too. Blaine was interested in him. Even if Kurt didn't look like in his best days anymore, Blaine saw something in him. It made him smile. Even if nothing could happen between them, it felt nice. Blaine was the first person since he was with Sebastian who wasn't scared of his husband and didn't think ill about Kurt for his choice. As if he had had a choice...

Kurt woke up to the calming melody coming from his neighbourhood again. He didn't move, though, he pressed his eyes closed and for a moment, he forgot that he was in the bedroom, lying in the bed with Sebastian who held him in a tight grip. He imagined that he was free and he met Blaine in that small restaurant, they started talking and fell for each other as they sang a beautiful song together. Kurt smiled at the thought. He had never had such a romantic moment with anyone and it seemed so nice.

"What the hell is he doing again?"

Kurt smirked as he opened his eyes and looked down at Sebastian who seemed unusually annoyed for being disturbed in his sleep.

"I guess he's playing the piano" Kurt replied.

"This is insane" Sebastian muttered and turned around to check the time on his phone. "It's 6 in the morning!"

"Well, at least you can start working early" Kurt shrugged. He didn't really care if Sebastian didn't have enough sleep.

Sebastian got up from the bed and walked to the window.

"Or I could shoot him" he said. "I can see him clearly from here. Just one shot and our disturbing little singing bird wouldn't bother anyone anymore."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. And how would you explain that he was shot from our window?" Kurt asked.

"Good point" Sebastian said, rubbing his forehead. "I just so hate his music. We live in a freaking town, people should be quiet here. What the hell am I supposed to be with this one?"

"Well" Kurt started as got out of the bed. "You should act like normal people and talk to him."

"I still want to shoot him" Sebastian sighed, shaking his head.

Kurt decided to simply ignore him and walked to the wardrobe to get dressed. He went through his beautiful clothes, not finding the right one. He didn't feel like he should dress up for Sebastian, he only wanted something comfortable and warm.

"That one" Sebastian said, pointing at a tight shirt Kurt didn't really like.

"I have to clean up the house. Do you honestly want me to ruin that shirt?" Kurt asked.

"I will get you another one" Sebastian groaned and pushed the shirt into Kurt's hands. "Wear this."

"Whatever you want, boss" Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He took his time in the bathroom, knowing that the later he got out of there, the better his chance was that Sebastian didn't have time for him before going to work. He knew that the man had to leave for a business trip and he so didn't want to get intimate with him before it happened. Not that he wanted Sebastian to touch him at all.

As he walked down into the kitchen and found Sebastian sitting at the table, he knew that it wasn't his lucky day. Sebastian smiled at him and put his mug down, running his eyes up and down Kurt's body.

"Now that's a beautiful way to wake up" he said. "Come here."

Kurt sighed and walked to Sebastian, stopping so close that Sebastian could touch him. He watched in silence as Sebastian ran his hands down his chest and then quickly unbuttoned his pants.

"Turn around, honey" Sebastian ordered him.

Kurt did so and grabbed the edge of the table as Sebastian pulled down his pants and and started working on his ass. He bit his lower lip, preparing himself for the pain. Sebastian could be gentle when he wanted to but this morning was definitely not one of those days. He pushed his knee between Kurt's legs and forced them apart as he pushed the first finger inside.

"Hm, so tight" Sebastian moaned and kissed the back of Kurt's neck. "I should fuck you more frequently."

"Or you shouldn't fuck me at all" Kurt replied.

Sebastian laughed and added a second finger, holding Kurt still.

"You're such an ice queen" he said. "You act like it doesn't matter, that you don't enjoy it at all. But we both know it's not true."

"You know very well how I feel about you" Kurt said.

"Show me, beautiful" Sebastian said.

Kurt knew what was coming. Sebastian slowly prepared him, careful to not hurt him and make him feel good. Kurt closed his eyes, hating his body for reacting to Sebastian's touch.

"I shouldn't fuck you?" Sebastian smirked. "That's not what your body tells me."

He pushed Kurt's legs apart as far as he could and grabbed his cock, pressing it to Kurt's stretched hole. He put an arm around Kurt as he slowly pushed inside, watching his husband carefully. He loved it when he prooved Kurt how very wrong he was. It was time for the next lesson. He had ignored his husband's needs for too long, of course he was acting like a bitch again. But it wasn't too late to correct his mistake.

"You can scream as much as you want" Sebastian said. "I want that freaking neighbour to hear you."

Now that Sebastian mentioned Blaine, things got just worse. Kurt closed his eyes and pressed his lips together to not make any noise.

"No, honey" Sebastian said and reached down to grab Kurt's cock. "That's not how we make things."

Kurt gasped as Sebastian tightened his fingers around his cock and slammed into him, hard. He hated himself for enjoying this but he couldn't help it. Sebastian knew very well how to make Kurt feel good and soon he was unable to stop the little noises that escaped his lips as Sebastian's cock hit his prostate over and over again.

"That's it, babe. Enjoy" Sebastian whispered.

Kurt tried to think about horrible things to make that sensation go away but after a while, he wasn't able to think at all. He was so close to his orgasm and he was desperate for release. His body betrayed him completely, pressing back against Sebastian's cock, needing more, something that Sebastian was more than willing to give him. Kurt cried out as his orgasm hit him, almost slumping onto the table in front of him but Sebastian caught him in time, holding him with his strong arms steadily. Seconds later, Sebastian came, too, crying out Kurt's name.

"We should do this every single morning" Sebastian laughed as he pulled out of Kurt and sat down, grabbing his mug. "Hm... Even my coffee tastes better."

Kurt didn't say a word. He grabbed his pants and pulled them back up, then walked to the counter to make himself a coffee, blinking rapidly to fight back his tears. He wouldn't let Sebastian see him cry. He didn't deserve it.

"When will you come back?" he asked quietly.

"Two days, maybe" Sebastian answered. "I will send Jimmy here to check on you."

"I don't need a babysitter" Kurt said.

"But I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid" Sebastian smiled. "Visiting your new friend, for example."

"Are you jealous?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, glad that he was able to put himself back together so quickly. "Well, that's new."

"Don't give me a reason and I won't be" Sebastian said. "That would be the best for all of us. We don't want him to get hurt, right?"

"He is just a neighbour" Kurt glared at him.

"And it should stay that way" Sebastian smiled.

~ o ~

Blaine didn't know what to think about his neighbours. After the more than strange housewarming party, he had decided to find out more about the couple but more than a week had passed and he wasn't closer to the solution. He had talked to Santana, hoping that she knew something important about the Smythes but she didn't know more than Blaine. It wasn't a huge surprise, considering than everyone seemed to like them, except for Blaine.

It wasn't like he didn't like Kurt either. He seemed nice and Blaine felt like they could be friends, he even dreamed about being more. But there was Sebastian... the weird guy who probably did some very dirty things for living and who, by the way, kept his husband locked up in their house. Blaine noticed it, even if noone else did. Sebastian left the house almost every day but Kurt never accompanied him. He always stayed at home, he never went out to meet someone, he never invited guests and didn't seem to leave the place at all. Maybe he didn't even go to the garden either.

Blaine didn't know that because he watched them but... Okay, he watched them, a lot. His neighbours' behaviour was strange and he was worried that something horrible was going on between those walls. He was partly worried about himself but he was more worried about that beauty living in the neighbourhood.

Sometimes he imagined that Kurt was Sebastian's captive. Although it was a horrible thought, it was comforting, too. Probably because of what Blaine thought about Sebastian, he couldn't imagine him being with someone with Kurt. He knew it didn't make any sense. If Kurt was forced to live with Sebastian, he would be locked up safely, without being able to meet people and he certainly wouldn't play the happy husband of Sebastian. Blaine most likely wouldn't even know about him. But he never heard Kurt's cries or anything that would make him think that he was in trouble. Kurt and Sebastian were the most quiet couple Blaine had ever met and it could only mean that he was wrong about them. He hated Sebastian, so he probably made up things in his head to make himself feel a little better.

He still didn't understand how Kurt had ended up with that guy. Sebastian didn't seem like someone who _deserved_ a man like Kurt. Kurt was beautiful, kind, he should have ended up with someone else who made him happy. Someone who wasn't creepy and wouldn't keep him home to waste the best years of his life. _Someone like Blaine._

Blaine sighed as he sat down to his piano to play. He had woken up early in the morning and after having a coffee, he had tried to work on his new song. It had gone well, until... Until he heard them. For the first time since the Smythes had moved into the house beside his, Blaine heard loud voices coming from them. His heart stopped for a second and he quickly got up, leaning through the window. That was it, his chance to find out more about that couple. He didn't need more than a second to find out what was going on, though. Kurt cried out and Blaine was pretty sure that he was in pain but his cry was soon followed by Sebastian's voice and Blaine finally understood: they weren't cries of pain... They were caused by pleasure.

He quickly turned around and slammed the window closed, feeling quilty and betrayed at the same time. The last one didn't make any sense, he knew that. Kurt and Sebastian were married, it was completely usual that they... Yes, people did such things, especially newlyweds.

The happenings of the morning made Blaine depressed for the rest of the day. He had hoped that even if his thoughts were insane, they were true and he would be the knight in shining armor who saved Kurt. Now those dreams were all shattered. Kurt didn't need to be saved, he was completely fine and happy and loved... and taken.

Blaine sighed as he leaned closer to the piano and closed his eyes, his fingers running down the keyboard, slowly and without playing an exact song. He just wanted to get out his frustration and sadness. He did it all the time when he was upset, playing random melodies until he felt better. This time, it took him hours to reach that point and he was surprised when he opened his eyes and checked the time on his phone, realising that it was way after noon. He had been so lost in his songs that he had forgotten to have lunch.

He quickly got up from the piano bench and walked into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge. He groaned when he noticed that he only had two eggs and some cheese, nothing more. Even his bread was gone. He certainly had to get his neighbour out of his head and focus on his own life before he killed himself with this lifestyle.

Deciding that he wasn't willing to bother himself with those two eggs when they wouldn't be enough for lunch, he quickly got dressed and left the house. He turned around, taking a few steps towards his car but then he accidentally looked at the Smythe house and he stopped immediately. Right in front of the house, there was Kurt Smythe, absolutely breathtaking just like always, looking straight at _him._ Blaine dropped his keys and he blushed as he crouched down to grab them, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. When he got back to his feet, he was smiling like nothing happened again.

"Hey, Blaine" Kurt waved towards him as he stepped onto the street and locked the door behind him.

"Hey" Blaine said. "Uhm... Are you going somewhere?"

To his surprise, Kurt glanced around, seemingly in concern.

"I... I need a few things for dinner and Sebastian isn't home, so..."

"I'm heading to the supermarket, too. We could go together" Blaine smiled.

Kurt's eyes grew wider and Blaine was worried that he said something wrong.

"You aren't scared of me, right?" Blaine asked.

"It's not that..." Kurt muttered.

"Then what is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked around again and when he turned back to Blaine, he smiled.

"You know what? I think I could use some help" Kurt said.

"We can go with my car if it's okay" Blaine said.

"Yeah. Why not?" Kurt shrugged and walked to the car.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt and then shut it behind him befor ewalking to the driver's seat and got in, too. He smiled at Kurt one more time as they pulled away from the driveway and made their way to the supermarket. He glanced at Kurt a few times on their way there, not knowing what to say. It was his lucky day, he was alone with Kurt, he should enjoy this time and get to know Kurt better but... After what he had heard in the morning, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know more.

"I heard you play in the morning" Kurt said suddenly. "It was beautiful."

"You heard me?" Blaine asked in surprise. Okay, it wasn't a huge surprise, they were neighbours after all...

"I love your songs" Kurt smiled. "They are so emotional. Sometimes I just stand at the window, close my eyes and imagine that I'm in a romantic movie."

"The new one is not for a romantic movie" Blaine laughed. "It's a fantasy movie and for all I know, there isn't even real romance in it."

"A movie without romance? It will be a disaster" Kurt said.

"I hope not" Blaine smiled. "They promised me a lot of money, besides, if the movie is not a success, it won't be good for my career either."

"Why? It's not your problem if they can't make a good movie" Kurt shrugged.

"Things aren't that simple in this business" Blaine said. "I didn't have a choice to choose when I was younger but now that people know my name, I have to be careful which project I make. People would judge me if I picked the wrong one and I would lose some of my most important clients."

"Is it that hard?" Kurt asked.

"Sometimes" Blaine shrugged.

"I thought that writing songs was a beautiful job" Kurt sighed.

"It is" Blaine said. "I love my job and I'm willing to take some risk. That's how I ended up where I am now."

Kurt bit his lips and looked away.

"What about you?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"What about me?" Kurt asked back.

"What do you want to do with your life? What is your dream?" he asked.

"When I was younger, I wanted to be on Broadway" Kurt said quietly.

"And why do you live in a boring little town instead of making your dreams come true?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed sadly.

"Plans change" he said.

"I get it" Blaine nodded. "At least you found love. It's a great thing."

"Yeah, it is. Are we here?" Kurt asked hastily.

Blaine nodded and parked the car. Kurt didn't look at him as he got out and Blaine blinked in surprise when he started walking towards the building without waiting for him. Blaine quickly locked the doors and ran after him.

"When will Sebastian come back?" Blaine asked as he caught up with Kurt.

"A few days maybe" Kurt shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Business trip?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt answered shortly.

Blaine frowned. Talking with Kurt was much harder than he had thought. He just didn't know why. It was so easy when they talked about Blaine but when it was Kurt's turn... It seemed like he changed into a completely different person.

"What do you need?" Blaine asked as they walked inside.

"Uhm... I think we should split, get what we need and meet in front of the building. It would be faster" Kurt said.

"Okay" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt smiled at him briefly but then turned away, rushing towards the rows as fast as he could. Blaine stayed behind again, frowning. Was Kurt trying to get rid of him?

That thought bothered him as he walked around in the supermarket, throwing random things into his basket, secretly watching Kurt from a safe distance. The man seemed to be lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Blaine watching him like a stalker. He took his time picking things he needed, mostly vegetables and fruits as Blaine saw. No wonder, Kurt surely took care of his body and ate healthily.

When Kurt was done, Blaine quickly went through the content of his own basket. Snacks, milk, mineral water, more snacks... he should have paid attention what he put into his basket but it was too late. He sighed and walked to the cash desk, deciding to order pizza for dinner. Again.

He found Kurt outside just as they had agreed, leaning against the wall. He pushed himself away from the wall when he spotted Blaine and silently walked beside him to the car. Blaine sighed again, eyeing Kurt in concern. Had he said something wrong and that was why Kurt acted so weirdly again?

"Can we start over?" Blaine asked suddenly when they almost reached their homes, tired of the silence.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"You didn't say a single word on our way back and you seemed so distant in the supermarket, too. We had a great start, so I guess it has to be because of something I said" Blaine explained.

Kurt seemed surprised. Blaine truly believed that he was weird because fo him but maybe it was something else... or was this the real Kurt? Because Blaine wans't sure if he liked this side of him.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said in the end. "You didn't say anything wrong, I just... I guess I spend too much time at home. I don't know how to act around people because I'm not used to their presence."

"I can help you with that. I mean... we could help each other" Blaine smiled. "Sometimes I feel so alone. It would be great to talk to someone."

"Yeah, I miss talking to people, too" Kurt nodded.

"Would you like to come over tomorrow?" Blaine asked. "I can give you that recipe I promised and we could have coffee together or sing..."

Kurt hesitated for a second but to Blaine's relief, he nodded.

"It would be great" he said.

"Great" Blaine smiled excitedly.

Kurt quickly said goodbye when they arrived, grabbing his paper bag. He walked to his house and Blaine was sure it was all he got from Kurt Smythe that afternoon but Kurt surprised him again as he turned around, smiling at him and waving with his free hand. Blaine sighed happily as he waved, too, and followed Kurt with his eyes right until he disappeared behind the high gates. Then Blaine grabbed his own food and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He put the paper bag down in the living room and sat down to the piano, leaning forward. From that spot, he could see Kurt when he was in the bedroom, looking through the window, something he made quite often. Blaine was pretty sure he would see Kurt again that night but even if Kurt decided to stay away from the window, they would meet again the next day.

Blaine took a deep breath and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment. From his short conversation with Kurt, he figured out that Kurt, just like Sebastian, didn't like to talk about his life. It meant he had to be very careful with his words, getting information out of Kurt without him noticing it because Blaine was sure that he wouldn't see Kurt again if realised what was going on. But he would find out what was wrong with the man and his husband. He had promised it for himself and now he was unable to stop himself. He had to know what was going on behind the closed doors of his neighbours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Warning: violence**

Kurt could barely sleep that night. He was scared and excited at the same time and couldn't decide which one was stronger. He was excited that he could spend the next day with Blaine. He liked Blaine, a lot, and the fact that he didn't pull away when Kurt acted like an asshole just impressed him more than before. He couldn't wait to get to know the handsome songwriter living beside him and he couldn't wait to hear him play, without secretly watching him like he had done before. But he was scared, too. He knew that Sebastian wouldn't be too happy if he knew what Kurt was doing while he was gone. Sebastian had made it clear that he didn't really like Blaine and didn't want Kurt to get too close to him. Kurt knew that it wasn't only because he was afraid that Blaine would find out who they really were. He also saw how Kurt looked at Blaine and was scared of what Kurt might do behind his back. His fear wasn't completely irrational, if Kurt was honest to himself. He missed his old life and having Blaine around felt like having a little part of his past back. Not to mention how hot Blaine was. If the circumstances had been different...

Kurt woke up to the sweet sounds coming from the neighbourhood. He smiled and closed his eyes again, giving himself some more time alone with his dreams. He was all alone and didn't have to be afraid that Sebastian caught him like this. He was safe. So he could spend some more time lying in the bed, imagining that he was somewhere else with completely different prospects. He imagined that he was still in New York, that he met Blaine instead of Sebastian and his life turned a completely different way. That he was happy and didn't feel like living in a cage anymore.

When he finally got up from the bed, he walked downstairs and made himself a coffee. Usually he didn't have the opportunity to drink it outside in their beautiful garden because Sebastian didn't like being out there, especially in the morning when he was still sleepy and gruff but again, Kurt was alone. He could do whatever he wanted, at least until he didn't do anything stupid. Because he knew for sure that Sebastian didn't leave him completely alone. He never did. Even if Kurt couldn't see them, Sebastian's men came to check on him several times a day, to make sure he was still there and acted like he was supposed to. He knew that. He had learned it long ago and not the nice way.

Kurt spent a peaceful hour in the garden, just watching the old trees and flowers and listening to the music coming from Blaine's house. He played a lot. He spent most of his days playing the piano as Kurt found out. Blaine certainly loved his job, just like he had told Kurt. Kurt could practically feel his passion in those melodies. He let himself get lost in that daydream where he met Blaine in a small club, where they sang together and then Kurt asked Blaine to have a drink with him, where they talked through the night and when Kurt went home from work in the morning, he didn't have a husband to wait for him. Where he was young and free again.

But as he emptied his mug, he slowly returned to the reality. It was time to get ready and make sure he could sneak to Blaine's door without being caught. It was risky but he hoped that Sebastian sent the regular guys this time, so Kurt could spot them and find some time to get to Blaine's house when they weren't there. He still had to come back home somehow but that was something he could worry about later.

He walked back inside and changed his clothes before looking around. Sebastian wasn't going to come home that day, so even if he arrived early in the morning, Kurt could clean up and wait for him like expected. Sometimes he wondered if Sebastian expected such immaculacy from him because that was what he had learned from his mother who had also stayed at home and had had nothing to do but to clean and cook, or because he was so used to this style at work that he couldn't act differently at home. Kurt snorted at that, shaking his head. It definitely had to do something with the fact that Sebastian's work wasn't too... relaxing. But he still had a choice to act differently at home if they had ended up in this unpleasant situation. He could have made Kurt feel a little bit better, his life was ruined after all, not Sebastian's. Sebastian still had everything he wanted, he had gotten himself a husband on the top of that, but Kurt... He was alone. And trapped.

But Sebastian wasn't the person who could make his life somewhat better. He didn't care. He had what he wanted, he knew that Kurt wouldn't leave him, risking everything that was important for him, so he ignored his husband's feelings. Even if he would have been scared that Kurt would try to leave him, he wouldn't hold him back with nice words and presents. Kurt had experienced once how Sebastian treated those who betrayed him and he had sworn that he wouldn't let it happen to him again. He would die first but never let Sebastian do that to him.

Kurt checked his outfit one more time and then walked to the living room's window to look around. He wanted to get out of the house and it wasn't that early anymore, it wouldn't be rude of him to disturb Blaine in that time of the day. Not that he was asleep or anything. Kurt had heard him play the piano hours earlier, so he was definitely awake and surely ready to meet Kurt.

He looked around again, worried that he missed something the first time, but the street seemed completely deserted. There was noone out there, so it was safe to visit Blaine. He quickly walked through the door and locked it behind him before walking up to Blaine's front door, careful not to run. He wanted to get inside so badly, he was still scared that he would be caught, but he knew that he had to act like everything was fine, so he forced out a small smile and walked forward like this was all innocent, like he wouldn't risk anything by visiting Blaine. He was a good actor after all, he had years of practice, he could do it.

Luckily for him, Blaine opened the door at the first knock, only leaving Kurt waiting for a few seconds.

"Hey" he greeted Kurt.

"Hey" Kurt said quickly, stepping inside without hesitation.

"Uhm.. come in" Blaine laughed awkwardly.

"It's cold outside" Kurt explained.

Blaine raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Probably he knew that it was a lie, the weather was beautiful that day and definitely not cold.

"I mean... for me. I'm not used to this climate" Kurt said.

"Did you live in South?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt walked into his living room.

"California, mostly" Kurt replied. He decided that it was the best if he kept himself to the truth if he could help it.

"Oh, I love California" Blaine smiled. "You're right, the weather is definitely better there than here."

Kurt nodded, wishing that they could find another topic that was somewhat safer for him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Blaine asked after a minute of silence.

"A coffee would be great" Kurt said.

"A coffee. One minute" Blaine nodded and walked through a door that probably led to the kitchen.

Kurt sat down, hoping that it was right. He knew that he could act more normally when he was sitting, he didn't tap his foot or played with his fingers so often. The last thing he needed was to show Blaine how uncomfortable he felt. Not because of him but because of the situation. He couldn't forget how bold he had been, coming over just like that.

He leaned back on the couch and looked around. The way people lived told a lot about them. From what he could see in the living room, Blaine was a messy guy. Even if he had tried to clean up, he had left things on the shelves that didn't belong there. His mug from probably that morning, for example, or the clothes he had hidden under the huge wardrobe. The shelves were dusty as well and there were various patches on the curtains. Yeah, Blaine certainly wasn't the type who cleaned up, unless it was absolutely necessary.

But he seemed like a nice guy. Kurt could see dozens of photos on the shelves, most of them about an old woman that must have been Blaine's grandmother. There were others, too, about friends and relatives. There were old concert tickets, signed photos about celebrities, souveniers. Kurt felt like he was in his old room. It seemed oddly similar.

"Here you are" Blaine said as he walked back inside with a tray in his hands. "I don't know how you drink your coffee but I have milk, sugar, some cookies, but I have to warn you, I have no idea in which century I bought those cookies, so don't eat them unless you are not afraid of food poisoning."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"I think coffee will be fine" he said and grabbed a mug. He usually didn't drink it with sugar, taking good care of his body was also one of his most important jobs but he so didn't care. Some sugar wouldn't hurt, he would need those extra calories later.

They made their coffees and sat there in silence for a while, enjoying their hot drinks. Kurt felt like he should say something but he didn't know where to start. He so wasn't used to this but he had to say something eventually. He came over to get to know Blaine after all.

"Is she your grandmother?" he asked as his eyes landed on Blaine's photos.

Blaine turned around and smiled.

"Yes" he nodded.

"You two are close" Kurt said.

"We were" Blaine replied.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said with wide eyes. "I didn't know..."

"It's fine" Blaine shrugged. "It happened years ago."

"She looks like a nice woman" Kurt said.

"She was the best" Blaine said. "She raised me. My parents didn't really care about me but grandma really loved me. And I loved her, too."

"So you two lived here?" Kurt asked, remembering how well Blaine knew their house and its last owner.

"Yes. My grandparents bought this house about 40 years ago and when grandma passed, she left it for me" Blaine said.

"It's still unbelievable that you stayed here" Kurt said. "Isn't it exhausting to travel so much because of your work?"

"Not really" Blaine said. "I like those trips but to be honest, I love living here. It's so peaceful. I'm not sure I would be able to work too effictively with too many people around me. Here I have my own house and I only have to worry about a few neighbours."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Blaine surely didn't mean them... right?

"Like?" he asked.

"Some people don't like my music" Blaine said.

Yeah, Kurt figured out.

"Did someone talk to you about it or... you heard... things?" Kurt asked carefully. It was insane, of course. Blaine couldn't hear them talk from that distance. It was impossible.

"Well, Santana made it pretty clear that she wouldn't mind if I moved out" Blaine said.

 _Oh._ Blaine meant that, of course.

"She's... interesting" Kurt said slowly.

"She's unbelievable" Blaine snorted. "Did you see how shamelessly she flirted with Sebastian? I mean, I don't like your husband too much but still..."

Blaine fell silent, biting his lip nervously. Maybe it was too much. Kurt smiled at him, enjoying Blaine's horrified look.

"So you don't like my husband?" he asked.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said. "I-I know I shouldn't have said that..."

"It's fine" Kurt said.

"Just don't tell him, okay?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Of course" Kurt laughed.

There was something bothering him, Kurt could tell. Blaine wanted to ask something but he wasn't ready to make that move. Kurt didn't want to encourage him either. He didn't want Blaine to ask things about them. He was too scared that he couldn't hide the truth perfectly.

"Kurt, I... I have to ask you something" Blaine said hesitantly.

Too late.

"Okay" Kurt nodded, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"I... When I first met you, I saw that you tried to hide those... marks on your wrists. But I still saw them" Blaine said. "Those were bruises, right?"

Kurt was unable to reply. He expected Blaine to ask him about those weird men who visited them, maybe the 'packages' that arrived in the middle of the night, always carefully wrapped in black materials, maybe the cries that left their basement, even if Sebastian was so careful to keep it as quiet as possible... But no. Blaine asked about _him._ For the first time in his life, someone noticed it. And he wasn't sure if he could handle it. All these years, he had been silently hoping that someone would notice that something was wrong with them but the help had never come. Maybe he should tell Blaine. He could ask for his help. If he was careful enough, he could run away before Sebastian noticed anything. He could make sure noone got hurt...

No. He couldn't do that. Not only because he would risk innocents' lives but also because he barely knew Blaine. It could be a trick. Blaine could work for Sebastian like so many people who had betrayed him before. He couldn't trust him, not yet.

"It's not what you think" he said in the end, looking away.

"Kurt, you can tell me" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand before he could stop himself. "If Sebastian hurts you, you need help. _I_ can help you."

Kurt smiled sadly. Nobody could help him.

"He's not abusive if that's what you want to know" he said.

No. He's a lot worse.

"But I saw your injuries..."

"I didn't get them because he hurt me" Kurt explained. Almost true, at least the physical part.

"So he's not... he doesn't hit you or..."

"No" Kurt replied. "He never hit me. I know that he doesn't look like a nice guy but he would never hurt me like that."

"Oh" Blaine whispered. If Kurt didn't get those bruises because his husband hurt him, it could only mean that... He must have gotten them a more pleasurable way. Something Blaine so didn't want to know about.

"Yeah, I know" Kurt said awkwardly. "Look, I know what it looks like but we are decent people. What we do at home... Well, it's our private thing. We won't cause any trouble. Not for you or anyone else in the neighbourhood. We were tired of the city and wanted something more peaceful for change. We aren't bad people."

"Yeah, I get it" Blaine nodded.

"Now that we have this out of the way... Show me something" Kurt smiled.

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes, his thoughts trapped at the point that his neighbours had some very strange sexual habits and probably would hold an orgy someday soon.

"I love your music but I would love to hear it from close this time" Kurt explained. "Show me something."

"Okay. This way" Blaine said and motioned Kurt to follow him, glad for the few seconds he had to rearrange his thoughts. He walked to the piano and sat down so that Kurt had enough space beside him to join him if he wanted to, ignoring the little voice in his head that told him that it wasn't the decent way to act around a married man. But Kurt sat down beside him, smiling reassuringly. Yeah, it was going to be fine. "What do you want to hear?"

"What are you working on this time?" Kurt asked.

"Still the same song" Blaine laughed. It had been only a day since Kurt asked the last time.

"Right" Kurt nodded. "The same you played this morning?"

"Are you spying on me?" Blaine smiled.

"It's not hard to hear you when you live beside me" Kurt shrugged. "That's a beautiful song. A little sad, though."

"They wanted something..."

"Depressing?" Kurt offered.

"Is it depressing?" Blaine asked.

"A little" Kurt admitted.

"In that case, let me show you something different" Blaine said.

He started playing a tune that made Kurt smile. Not just the song that sounded like pure happiness but also the way Blaine moved from side to side as he played it. Kurt threw back his head and laughed. He hadn't had such a great time in forever.

"This is definitely something different" he said.

"Oh, I have a few more" Blaine said and started a new song.

Kurt closed his eyes as he listened to Blaine's play. It was beautiful, it made him forget about everything and for a few seconds, it was only him and Blaine's music. The world seemed to disappear around him.

Until he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a man walking around his own house or at least the head of the man because he couldn't see more over the fence but it was enough for him to know that he was in trouble.

He jumped up, his wide eyes still on the man. Blaine stopped playing immediately, looking at him in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I-I have to go" Kurt said quickly.

"So soon?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I..." What should he say? "I have... visitors. I completely forgot about them."

Kurt ran to the door before Blaine could say anything.

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said quickly before leaving.

"We should repeat it one day when you..."

Kurt left and slammed the door shut, leaving a stunned Blaine behind.

"That was... weird" Blaine muttered.

But Kurt was already gone, hurrying back towards his home. He reached the front door just as Jimmy walked out from behind the house. Kurt gulped, trying to hide his fear. Jimmy must have seen him leave Blaine's house but it was still better than not finding him at all. As he expected, Jimmy grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. Then he turned Kurt around and slammed him to the wall. Kurt winced in pain but stayed quiet. It was better this way.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't see me" Kurt replied.

Jimmy grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the wall before slamming him against it one more time.

"What the hell did you do with your neighbour?" Jimmy asked.

"We were talking" Kurt rolled his eyes. "What were you thinking? That I fuck the neighbour behind Sebastian's back? I'm not that stupid."

"You better not or..."

"Or what?" Kurt challenged. "You're not allowed to hurt me. You wouldn't risk your own life for some stupid punishment I don't even think I deserve. As I said, I only talked to him. Nothing else happened."

Jimmy let go of his arms and took a step back.

"I will report Sebastian about this little... meeting" Jimmy said.

"Go ahead" Kurt said. "It's nothing uncommon. I talk to my neighbours, it's my job to make us seem as ordinary as possible after all."

He must have sounded convincing enough because Jimmy nodded and after a few seconds of hesitation that seemed like forever for Kurt, he left. Once the door was closed, Kurt fell to his knees, inhaling deeply. It still wasn't over, he had to deal with Sebastian once he got home but if he was lucky, he could explain everything. He still had the whole night to find out something reasonable.

As he gathered his strength to get up from the ground, he heard Blaine play again. He shook his head, trying to get the sounds out of his head. He couldn't let himself do this again. He had to be more careful, not only with his actions but with his thoughts, too. Now he had to think about himself. He could focus on everyone else later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.**

Sebastian was late. He usually arrived early in the morning because he liked driving in the middle of the night but he always arrived before lunch. He had these weird habits he had certainly learned from his father and having lunch with Kurt was one of them. Even when he was busy, he made sure he ate together with his husband. Because that was how families worked, he usually said. But now it was way after lunch time and Kurt was getting nervous. What the hell was going on? Maybe something happened to Sebastian?

He shook his head, smiling sadly. If there was someone who would survive everything, it was definitely Sebastian. Kurt wasn't even sure if he was mortal at all. He remembered the scars Sebastian had showed him when they had gotten together. He had dozens of them, memories from the past when people had tried to kill him. Tried and failed.

The idea that he was in an accident didn't seem possible either. Sebastian loved his car and always drove safely. No, Kurt couldn't imagine that scenario. Not to mention that he would certainly know about it because he was Sebastian's husband. People would tell him first. Or so he believed.

So Sebastian was late for another reason and Kurt had no idea what it could be. It frustrated him. He knew that he was in trouble and he had a bad feeling that Sebastian was just playing with him. He knew very well how people acted when they were in trouble and surely wanted to torture Kurt a little. Yeah, it had to be it.

Kurt decided that he wasn't up to this game and he wouldn't let Sebastian make him feel bad. He had done nothing wrong. He was ready with his speech about his visit at Blaine, he had done everything ready at home, so he had nothing to be scared of. Sebastian had nothing against him and he knew his husband well enough to know that he wouldn't punish him without a good reason. He was safe. He had to calm down.

Kurt decied to do exactly that. He made himself lunch and sat down to the dining table alone, looking through the window. He heard Blaine play again, the same song he played so many times. That sweet but sad song Kurt loved so much. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the song. It felt like he owned it. It felt like that song was about him, he could practically feel his own hopeless state in it.

He sighed heavily as Blaine started to play the same song again. He wished he could go over to him and pretend that everything was fine, even if it didn't last more than a few minutes. Blaine could make him forget about his own misery and he needed that so much...

"God, you're so hot like this."

Kurt jumped in his seat as Sebastian's voice pulled him back into reality. He looked up at the man with wide eyes, unable to believe that he hadn't noticed him before. How could Sebastian enter to room without him hearing it?

"You're awfully jumpy today" Sebastian said.

"You scared me" Kurt said. "I didn't hear you come inside."

"Because I was quiet" Sebastian smirked as he sat down beside Kurt. "I wanted to see if you were a good boy."

Jimmy had told him. Okay, Kurt was prepared for this but his heart beat still sped up as Sebastian pulled him into his arms.

"So what did you do while I was gone? Did something... happen?" Sebastian asked.

"You know exactly what I did while you were gone" Kurt snorted.

"I want to hear your version" Sebastian said.

"My version about what?" Kurt asked innocently.

Sebastian's hand on his waist tightened.

"Don't play with me" he whispered. "I know that you had a little play date with our dear neighbour."

"I went over yesterday, yes" Kurt nodded, trying to stay calm. He had done nothing wrong. He had no reason to be scared. "He asked me if I wanted to hear him play and I said yes. You never told me I wasn't allowed to talk to our neighbours."

"You can talk to them. But not that one" Sebastian replied.

"Are you jealous?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I'm not stupid" Sebastian answered.

"You can't expect me to stay in the house and not talk to anyone" Kurt said in frustration. "I'm lonely. I need someone to talk to and Blaine is nice."

"I bet he is nice" Sebastian muttered.

"He's just a friend" Kurt said. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like you are too faithful to me."

Sebastian growled and Kurt forced himself to stay still as Sebastian gripped his waist painfully this time. He so didn't want to anger his husband but he wanted to make his own life a little better. And he needed Blaine for that.

"He's just a friend" he said again. "You took everything away from me. Please, let me have this one."

"So you are lonely" Sebastian nodded slowly. "I think I can help you with that."

"You're stupid if you think sex can solve everything" Kurt said and stood up, pushing Sebastian's hand away.

"I wasn't talking about sex" Sebastian said.

"Then what?" Kurt asked.

"Children" Sebastian answered.

Kurt turned around sharply, facing Sebastian with wide eyes. He couldn't honestly think that... That they would... Together. Right?

"You didn't think about it before?" Sebastian smiled. "It's all so natural. We are married, we have our own home, it's time to take the next step."

"You want children" Kurt said slowly. "With me."

"That's why I was late" Sebastian explained. "I talked to my lawyer. Luckily, everything can be solved with some money."

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. It had to be a nightmare. Sebastian was insane if he thought that he would raise children with him.

"Someone needs to take over my business one day" Sebastian said. "I need an heir. A little me. Wouldn't it be wonderful?"

Yeah, Sebastian was most certainly insane.

"We will all get what we need" Sebastia explained. "I will have an heir and you will keep yourself busy. You won't need anyone to keep yourself company anymore."

Oh. So that was still about Blaine.

"Why do you have to take everything away from me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Don't be overdramatic. You don't need any of these stupid provincial people. You just need some change in your life and I'm more than willing to give you that" Sebastian said and stood up to join Kurt, pulling him into his arms. "Once we have the boy I need, we can have more kids. We can have a little girl, too. I know that you want a daughter."

It was so not fair. Kurt had shared his future plans with Sebastian when he hadn't known who he really was and the man reminded him in the worst moment what a huge mistake he had done when he had let Sebastian into his life. He always hurt him the worst possible way.

"Do I have a say in this?" Kurt asked.

"No, you don't" Sebastian answered. "I'm the head of this family. It's my decision to make."

Kurt nodded silently. So that was it. Another thing Sebastian forced onto him.

"Don't be so upset" Sebastian said, his voice way too sweet fo Kurt's taste. "I know how to make you feel better..."

Just when Kurt was about to push Sebastian's hand away from his pants, the doorbell rang. The men looked at each other in confusion. None of them expected anyone to visit them.

"Who the hell can it be?" Sebastian growled as he let go of Kurt and walked to the front door, his husband following him closely. He had to make sure Sebastian didn't do anything stupid.

Kurt's eyes widened as Sebastian opened the door, revealing a worried looking Blaine.

"Uhm... hey" Blaine said quietly. "I just..."

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't be an asshole" Kurt whispered.

"I..." Blaine took a step forward and looked straight at Kurt. "You left in rush yesterday. I just wanted to make sure you're fine."

"He's perfectly fine as you can see" Sebastian said.

Blaine simply ignored him as if he didn't know... Right. He didn't know how dangerous Sebastian could be.

"I'm fine, Blaine. Thank you" Kurt said with a forced smile.

"It was good to see you, Blaine, but if you would excuse us..." Sebastian tried to close the door but Blaine reached out and stopped him.

"I'm working on a new song. Don't you want to come over someday, so I can show you?" Blaine asked, his eyes still on Kurt.

Kurt was pretty sure that Sebastian would shoot Blaine in the next second. To his surprise, it never happened. His husband opened the door completely and put an arm around Blaine's shoulders, wearing that dangerous smile again Kurt hated the most.

"He's such a good neighbour" Sebastian told Kurt. "No wonder you like him. He seems like a great guy."

"Uhm... thanks?" Blaine said uncertainly and quickly pulled away from Sebastian. As much as he liked Kurt, he hated his husband with all of his heart. He only came over because he had thought that Sebastian was still gone. He didn't expect him to be home.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Sebastian offered.

"I'm... not sure if it's a good idea" Blaine said slowly.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked.

Now Kurt wasn't the only one who watched Sebastian with wide eyes.

"I... You know what? I think I can make it" Blaine said.

Kurt frowned. What the hell was going on? Blaine didn't like Sebastian, he knew that. So why would he come over so suddenly?

"Excellent" Sebastian said. "Dinner will be ready around 7. Don't be late."

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

"Thanks for checking on my husband, Blaine. I really appreciate your concern" Sebastian said as he led Blaine to the door and once he was outside, he closed it behind him and turned back to Kurt, waiting for him to answer his silent question.

"He's just nice" Kurt rolled his eyes. "God, you should learn how real people interact with each other."

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do tonight" Sebastian said.

"What do you want with this?" Kurt asked.

"You know, I might have an offer for you" Sebastian said and grabbed Kurt's arm, then turned him around and gently pushed forward, towards the stairs. "You are right. I'm an awfully horrible husband, I always forget about your needs."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked when they arrived at the bedroom's door. He knew what was coming.

"It means that if this Blaine guy is really just a friend as you tell me, I might let you visit him. Not too often but I guess it's still more than nothing" Sebastian said.

"In case I still play the perfect husband" Kurt nodded. So that was all about Sebastian's future plans. He wanted to ensure that Kurt wouldn't betray him.

"See, honey? That's why I love you so much. You're such a clever boy" Sebastian smirked. "Now let's go back to your duties. It's been a long few days and believe it or not, I was faithful to you. So it's time to give me something in return."

Kurt turned away as he started getting out of his clothes, unable to hide how disgusted he felt. He already missed being alone and couldn't wait for Sebastian's next business trip. If they would survive that night's dinner, of course. No matter what Sebastian told him, Kurt was scared that something might go wrong. And he didn't want that to happen. He needed Blaine in his life, he was almost 100 % sure in that.

~ o ~

Blaine had honestly no idea what he was doing. After Kurt had left so suddenly the previous day, he had spent a few hours stalking on him while pretending that he was busy working on his non-existent new song. He had watched the house or at least what he could see of it and had listened to possible noises. Kurt had told him that he had had a visitor but the house had been awfully quiet, just like always. Blaine had only seen a not too appealing looking guy leave the house only minutes after Kurt had gone home. He had remembered the guy, he had seen him the first day when the Smythes had moved in. Blaine didn't like him the slightest. He seemed exactly like someone who caused a lot of trouble. Blaine would imagine a mobster like him and it had made him so worried. What if this guy had hurt Kurt?

But then he had seen Kurt in the house and he had calmed down a bit. So Kurt was safe, at least for a while. It didn't mean he could forget about the man. Since he had spent the whole night worrying about Kurt, he had decided to go over and check on him the next day. He had hoped that he would be able to make it before Sebastian got home but the man had already been there when he had arrived. So there had been nothing to do, he had to go through this in Sebastian's presence.

Why he had agreed to have dinner with the couple, he had no idea. He certainly didn't want to spend more time with Sebastian than absolutely necessary and he didn't want to be in their home at all. But maybe because he was so worried about Kurt, he had said yes. And now here he was, getting ready for dinner. It was so strange. He would go to his neighbours and spend hours with them. He would eat their food, drink their drinks... He just hoped that Kurt made their dishes because he certainly didn't want to eat anything Sebastian cooked. Who knew what would happen to him. Maybe Sebastian would try to poison him.

Blaine shook his head as he stepped to the door. He didn't like Sebastian but it didn't mean he couldn't give them a chance. He had been wrong about Kurt's injuries once, maybe he was wrong about everything else as well. Maybe Sebastian couldn't do anything about his strange business partners. Maybe Blaine only hated him because he had the most beautiful husband of the world and he was jealous. Maybe there was a good explanation for their weird behaviour and Blaine would find out what it was soon.

He took a deep breath as he pressed the button and listened to the gentle sound of the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door. Seconds later, the door opened and Kurt stepped outside, smiling at Blaine. Blaine watched him carefully but Kurt seemed fine, his smile genuine and his steps graceful like always. Maybe he was just overrreacting...

"Hey, Blaine" Kurt greeted him as he opened the gate. "Come in."

"Thanks" Blaine said as he stepped inside, following Kurt into the living room.

Sebastian was already there, sitting at the fireplace, drinking some dark liquid that seemed like wine.

"Hey, Blaine" Sebastian said. "The food is almost ready. Would you like some wine?"

Blaine considered his option. If he really wanted to give the Smythes a chance, he shouldn't be worried about some drink, especially since Sebastian seemed to drink the same wine. It had to be fine, right?

"Sure" he said.

"Sit down. Kurt will be ready soon" Sebastian said.

So Kurt cooked their dinner. That was certainly a relief. Blaine nodded and sat down onto the couch, carefully taking the glass of wine from Sebastian. A whole minute or even more passed in complete silence. It looked like Sebastian forgot about Blaine's presence and Blaine had no idea what to talk about with the man. He kept watching, right until Sebastian suddenly turned to face him. Blaine quickly looked away, although he knew he had nothing to be shamed for. Watching people was completely legal.

"Wow. Was somebody a bad boy?" Sebastian smirked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"The way you avoid my eyes. People usually do it when they have something to hide" Sebastian explained.

"Or when others act like freaks and they don't really know how to act around them" Blaine said before he could stop himself.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised and amused at the same time.

"So I'm a freak" he nodded. "Why are you saying this?"

"I don't say that you're a freak" Blaine corrected him. "I only say that I know nothing about you and let's face it, most people don't like that, especially if it's about people who live right beside their homes."

He had no idea why he was so honest with Sebastian. He certainly didn't mean to tell him those things but once he started it, he couldn't stop himself.

"Debt collection" Sebastian said.

"Excuse me?" Blaine frowned.

"You asked me once about my business" Sebastian explained. "That's it. Although you could have found everything on the Internet. I'm surprised you didn't make your research. You could have found out everything with a few clicks."

Blaine blinked in surprise. Sebastian seemed a lot nicer than usual and Blaine had no idea why. And he was right. Blaine could have made his research, it was so obvious...

"Dinner is ready" Kurt said as he walked inside, stopping at the door.

"Thank you, my dear" Sebastian smiled and got up from his seat to join his husband.

Blaine put down his glass and silently followed the couple into the dining room where the table was set for three and there were so many delicious looking dishes, it made Blaine's mouth water. He sat down with the others and let Kurt fill his plate with food. It was a little weird for him but it seemed like that was how the Smythes worked. Sebastian took care of their drinks and let his husband handle the food. Blaine remembered that his own parents had done this the same way. It seemed a little strange for him but he didn't say a word. He was just a guest after all.

"Kurt told me that you were working on some song for a movie" Sebastian said conversationally.

"Two movies" Blaine corrected him. "For now. I think I will have some more work once I finish these songs."

"Does it pay well?" Sebastian asked, seemingly interested in Blaine's job.

"Well, yeah" Blaine admitted. "It's a pretty good job. I can sit at home most of the time and write songs."

"So that's why Kurt likes you" Sebastian nodded.

"I don't understand" Blaine frowned.

"Because you have so much in common" Sebastian said. "You both sit at home most of the time, you don't really interact with others..."

"I still have a life" Blaine said.

"Hey, it's a good thing" Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad you two get along so well. Kurt really needs a friend. I work so much and although I hate it, I have to leave him alone so often. He's lonely."

"I still don't really know him but I think we could be friends" Blaine said, looking at Kurt who was oddly silent during the whole conversation.

Kurt glanced at him, smiling the first time since they had sat down to eat. It was such a beautiful sight, Blaine wished he could see it more often. Unbeknownst to him, Sebastian watched to two of them cautiously.

"So, Blaine... you live all alone, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded. "I used to live with my grandmother but she passed away a few years ago."

"That's such a shame" Sebastian said. "I mean, it has to be awful. Having noone to go home to."

"I'm fine, thanks" Blaine said. "I love living alone but I also hope that someday soon, I will be able to share my life with someone I love."

"That's so sweet" Sebastian said and grabbed Kurt's hand, a little tighter than necessary. "Believe me, family is the most important thing in our lives. It's more important than money. It's what makes us complete."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked at his husband. Sebastian was acting so weirdly. Okay, they had agreed to act like normal people around Blaine but this speech about family was so unnecessary.

Blaine didn't seem to know how to react either. He nodded and looked down at his food.

"I'm sorry I talk about family a lot" Sebastian said. "I'm so excited. We've just decided to start our own family."

Blaine froze but he wasn't the only one. Even if Kurt had some time to get used to the thought of having kids with Sebastian, he was still in shock. He couldn't accept that it was his life. That it was really happening. Having kids was a serious decision and it was final. It meant that being trapped in this relationship was final and he had no way out of it, no matter how many times he imagined getting rid of Sebastian and being free again.

"You're gonna have a baby?" Blaine asked quietly, finally remembering that he should react somehow.

"One for now. But who knows, maybe we will have a few more" Sebastian smiled. "We want a huge family."

Blaine looked at Kurt and frowned. He didn't seem so excited to have kids, he didn't seem excited at all. Blaine would say that he was close to tears but how was it possible? Shouldn't he be happy to start a family with his husband?

Again, there was that weird feeling. Something just wasn't right with this couple. Sebastian might be a good actor but Kurt couldn't fool Blaine. He wasn't happy in this relationship, he was 100 % sure in that. But why would he stay with Sebastian then?

"That's... great" Blaine said. "Congratulations, guys."

"Thank you, Blaine" Sebastian replied. "I hope the baby won't be too noisy. I would hate to disturb you."

"It's fine. I like kids" Blaine said.

"Such a great guy, isn't he?" Sebastian asked as he turned to Kurt.

But Kurt didn't reply.

Later that night, when Blaine was finally able to escape the awkward dinner with the Smythes, he walked home and sat down in the silence of his living room, thinking about what he had heard from his neighbours. Or better from Sebastian. Kurt had been awfully quiet the whole time. He sighed heavily as he thought about the couple as parents. It was still hard to believe that Kurt was together with that weird guy but that they wanted to have kids together... It was insane. And Blaine felt so jealous. He didn't want Kurt to have children with Sebastian. He deserved a lot better than raising his husband's kids.

Blaine thought about Kurt's reaction and it made him worried. It didn't seem like he was happy to start a family. As Blaine tried to remember, he came to the conclusion that he had never seen Kurt happy around Sebastian. It didn't seem like he was in love with his husband, although they were freshly married, they were supposed to love this time of their marriage.

If it was real and not an arranged marriage, Blaine thought. It was a ridiculous idea. Who would marry someone in the 21th century when they weren't in love? And why? What could Sebastian give Kurt that he couldn't get on his own?

Blaine sighed as he leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. He should definitely talk about this with Kurt, preferably without Sebastian being there. If Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted a baby, they shouldn't have one at all. It would just ruin everything. And Blaine didn't want Kurt to ruin his life. He wanted to finally see him happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **There will be more about Kurt and Sebastian, of course. Soon, very soon.:)**

 _Sebastian Smythe_

Blaine stared down at the name on the screen. Maybe Blaine hated Sebastian but he had to admit that Sebastian had good ideas. Telling him to make a research on the Internet, for example.

Okay, that wasn't exactly what Sebastian had told him, but if he had mentioned Internet and Blaine remembered it, why couldn't he use it to find out more about the couple?

 _Because it's not normal,_ Blaine thought.

But Sebastian and Kurt weren't normal either.

So Blaine decided to find out more about them. He had to know who these people really were because that small voice in his head didn't leave him alone, didn't let him sleep or work properly. He had to know what was going on in the neighbourhood.

There were hundreds of articles about Sebastian. About his business that seemed to go very well and of course, about Sebastian himself as well. They all showed him as a great guy. Sebastian supported several foundations, especially those where children were involved. Blaine was surprised to see this side of the man. Sebastian didn't seem like someone who cared about others.

There were a few reports as well and Blaine clicked on the first link, getting through the questions quickly. Sebastian had told the reporter an awfully lot about his great childhood, his perfectly happy family, about his education... everything but his own private life. There was no sign of Kurt in his answers. Blaine frowned. Okay, the article had been written a few months earlier but Sebastian and Kurt must have been together then, if not married already. He would think that if they were so in love, Sebastian would have talked about Kurt a lot. Or at least he would have mentioned him somehow. There were questions about his private life after all, he could have talked about Kurt.

Blaine read a few more articles but he found no sign of Kurt in them. As if he didn't even exist. It was definitely weird.

 _Kurt Smythe_

Blaine waited for the new results and quickly went through a few pages, searching for Kurt. They were mostly the same he had read before, everything about Sebastian but no sign of Kurt. Again. Now that was definitely weird.

Blaine made a few more attempts to find Kurt but it seemed like he didn't exist at all. How was it possible? Kurt surely had internet connection, he had to show up somewhere... right?

He sighed and put his laptop down. He wouldn't find Kurt, unless he found out what his name had been before marrying Sebastian. He had to find out somehow because he needed answers and the voice in his head told him that the Smythes wouldn't answer his questions, not honestly. But he needed to learn the truth.

~ o ~

Sebastian was weird. Okay, he was always weird but what he did lately was completely insane. First there was their agreement about the baby if you could call it agreement. Kurt still didn't want a child, especially not with Sebastian but he had no say in this. If Sebastian wanted something, he had to do as he told him. Sebastian didn't seem to see things like Kurt, though. It looked like he thought Kurt was completely fine with his idea and talked about their future family a lot, much to Kurt's annoyance. Where the nursery should be, how it would look like... Kurt wished he could just shut up and not talk about the baby until it was real and Kurt had to face it. Sebastian surely didn't know how many nightmares he caused his husband. Kurt woke up several times every night, covered in sweat, breathing heavily. Was it how Sebastian's own mother felt when she had been pregnant with her son? Surely she had had similar feelings since she had been in his place before or so he knew. Maybe he should talk to her...

No. Sebastian's mother wouldn't understand him. She had long forgotten how it felt when she was imprisoned, without being able to decide what she wanted. She had accepted her fate and now seemed like she was perfectly fine with it. But Kurt wasn't like her. He hated this life and wouldn't lose hope that he could get free someday. No. He was Kurt Hummel, he was strong and wouldn't let Sebastian break him.

He still didn't know how to handle Sebastian, though. The past few years they had spent together had taught Kurt that he couldn't be careful enough. Sebastian was hard to read and he could never be sure what to expect from him. In the past few days, Sebastian seemed to change, though. One day, he had come home with a bouquet of flowers that hadn't happened in years, not before Kurt had found out who Sebastian really was. He didn't know how to handle it. Sebastian wasn't the romantic type and never cared about Kurt's feelings. So he took the flowers and placed them into the vase, muttering a quiet 'thanks'. Sebastian seemed to expect more from him but didn't say anything.

To his surprise, Sebastian didn't stop there. He ordered Kurt to wear something nice and they went out to have dinner together. Sebastian acted like a gentleman. He opened the door of the car for Kurt, he bought him more flowers, he tried to make conversation in the restaurant... Kurt had no idea why he did this. They didn't love each other and Kurt was fine spending his evenings in the house. He didn't need any of these, he didn't want to play the happy husband. He just wanted Sebastian to leave him alone.

"You're awfully quiet" Sebastian said after emptying his glass.

"I have nothing to say" Kurt said quietly, keeping his eyes on his food. It was good but not good enough to make him forget about his misery.

At least Sebastian seemed to understand that. He tried to talk with Kurt a few more times but since his husband wasn't in the mood, he paid for their food and they went home.

Kurt got out of his clothes without a word. He knew what he had to do. Sebastian wasn't nice without a reason. He surely wanted something special from him in return for the fancy dinner. So Kurt wordlessly got naked and walked to the bed, lying down onto his stomach. As expected, Sebastian joined him soon. Kurt closed his eyes as Sebastian kissed his back, his hand already between Kurt's ass cheeks.

"Turn around, honey" Sebastian said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. That wasn't how they did things. Sebastian always got what he wanted but there was an agreement between them. They never looked into each other's eyes. Kurt always turned away from Sebastian, trying to imagine something nice while his husband had his way with him, imagining... Well, Kurt wasn't sure what Sebastian imagined when they had sex together. He surely dreamt about somebody else as well.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because I want to see you" Sebastian answered.

"Why?" Kurt asked again.

"Just do it" Sebastian said impatiently.

Kurt sighed heavily. He should have known that nice Sebastian didn't last too long. He climbed into Sebastian's lap and let the man grab his waist and direct him what to do.

"That's it" Sebastian moaned as Kurt pushed himself down onto his cock. "Yes, babe. Keep moving."

Kurt closed his eyes and a second later, he wasn't in the bedroom anymore. He was in Blaine's living room, he held the man down while bouncing in his cock. Yeah, that was what he needed. He moaned, feeling the first sparks of pleasure. Blaine was such a talented young man, he pressed soft kisses all over his skin as Kurt leaned down, holding his wrists tight...

"Open your eyes."

Sebastian had to take it away from him. Of course.

Kurt took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking at his husband carefully.

"That's better" Sebastian nodded and grabbed Kurt's waist again, pushing him down onto his cock.

"We never look at each other" Kurt pointed out.

"You noticed, too, right?" Sebastian asked. "Don't worry, babe, I know what we do wrong and I will make sure to make a few changes."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"We don't act like a real couple. We don't even act like we like each other" Sebastian replied.

"Because we hate each other!" Kurt said.

"That's not true" Sebastian said, pulling Kurt impossibly close. "I agree that the circumstances are... quite unusual but I don't hate you. And you don't hate me either. Admit it. "

"You keep me here against my will" Kurt said.

"You can always leave" Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's lips. "If you don't want to be here, you can go. Noone will stop you."

No, they wouldn't. They would do so much worse.

"See? I knew I was right" Sebastian said, looking down at Kurt's half hard cock. He kept a hand on Kurt's back and grabbed his cock with his free hand. "Don't play the victim, Kurt. You have a nice life with me, so much nicer than what you had in that dirty apartment in New York. I know you like what you have."

Sebastian didn't understand him at all. How could he? He had never been in Kurt's position and he didn't even try to understand him. That was why he could never like Sebastian. They had had a chance when they had gotten together but Sebastian hadn't taken it. Some flowers and a dinner wouldn't change anything.

As Sebastian pulled him close, Kurt's eyes found the window of Blaine's room. He kept his eyes on the man who was getting ready for bed, wishing that he could be in Blaine's arms right now. Because Blaine cared. Because he would have made him happy.

~ o ~

Blaine was just done with his coffee when the doorbell rang. He frowned, not knowing who it could be so early. He quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on before walking to the door to open it. To his surprise, Kurt was standing there in front of him, seemingly close to panic.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Blaine asked in worry.

"Of course" Kurt said with a very fake smile on his face. "May I come in?"

Blaine nodded and got out of the way, so Kurt could step inside.

"I hope I don't disturb you" Kurt said as he walked inside.

"No. I just finished my coffee and was about to work on my song" Blaine said. "Would you like something? Coffee? Or tea?"

"A coffee would be great, thanks" Kurt said.

Blaine frowned again as they walked into the living room. Something wasn't right with Kurt. He seemed so nervous for some reason. Blaine quickly made them coffee and walked back into the living room where Kurt was standing in front of his photos, looking at his young self.

"You were a cute boy" Kurt said quietly.

"Thanks" Blaine replied.

He sat down and waited for Kurt to join him. The man sat down across him, drumming with his fingers on his leg. Blaine had never seen him like this. Kurt was always so calm... Something must have happened.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"I am. Perfectly fine, really" Kurt said quickly. "Why are you asking?"

"Because you knocked on my door at 7 in the morning?" Blaine offered.

"It's only 7?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Yes" Blaine smiled. "You're lucky I have to finish this song today and I woke up early. I don't like it when people disturb me while I'm asleep."

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said and stood up. "I-I should go."

"Stay, please" Blaine said before Kurt couold storm out of his living room like the previous time.

"I don't want to keep you up when you have so much to do" Kurt said.

"I have plenty of time to finish that song" Blaine said. "Besides, I really need another coffee. I hate waking up so early."

Kurt smiled and sat back down.

"Me too" he said quietly.

Blaine watched him for a while, trying to figure out what was wrong with Kurt. He didn't know that Kurt practically ran to him when Sebastian had finally left for work, needing Blaine's company like air. The previous night had been awful for him. He had stayed awake for long hours after having sex with Sebastian, crying silently. This new side of Sebastian ruined him completely. He wasn't sure how long he could keep himself together but one thing was sure, he had to see Blaine. He always made him feel better and that was what he expected now, too.

"So..." Blaine started.

"So what?" Kurt asked quickly.

"You seem so... weird today" Blaine admitted. "Is there something wrong?"

"I already told you. I'm fine" Kurt said.

"So you woke up early today and decided that it would be good to visit your neighbour?" Blaine asked with a riased eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Kurt nodded.

"Hm... Okay" Blaine nodded.

"What does it mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Nothing" Blaine replied.

"Why do you think there must be something wrong when I visit you? I thought we were friends. Friends see each other often" Kurt said.

"Calm down, okay?" Blaine said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Kurt seemed to relax at that. Whatever was bugging him, he seemingly didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he just needed someone to distract him.

"Do you want me to play for you?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah. It would be great" Kurt said and stood up, leaving his untouched coffee on the table.

Blaine led him to the piano and they sat down next to each other like the previous time. Kurt leaned forward, looking through the window. Blaine didn't know why until he bent down to see what Kurt was watching. The fence between their houses.

"Are you expecting someone today?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt said. "I just... I was..."

"Just checking if everything was alright?" Blaine asked.

"That's right" Kurt nodded.

"This is a peaceful area. You don't have to be afraid that someone would break into your room, especially at daylight" Blaine said.

"I always forget I'm not in Los Angeles anymore" Kurt laughed awkwardly.

"Do you want me to show you my song?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. I haven't heard the whole song the last time" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and started playing, his eyes more on Kurt than on the keyboard. The man was a mystery, always surprising him and never telling him too much... Blaine was dying to know what Kurt was hiding. Because he was hiding something for sure.

At least he helped Blaine get through his trouble with the final notes. As he played his song for Kurt, he finally found those notes he had been looking for for days. He laughed happily, quickly writing them down before he forgot them.

"You just helped me finish this song" Blaine said as he leaned back.

"Really?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. I was almost ready with it but I didn't know how to finish the song. So thank you. You saved my life" Blaine said.

"Oh, come on" Kurt laughed. "You would have solved the problem on your own."

"I'm not so sure" Blaine sighed. "I have a meeting tomorrow and I have to present the whole song for the producers. That's why it was so important to finish it today. I'm running out of time."

"So you will be gone for a few days?" Kurt asked, seemingly disappointed.

"Three days" Blaine nodded. "Maybe two if I can get ready with everything faster."

Kurt sighed heavily. Blaine had a feeling that he didn't really like that Blaine left for days.

"You know... if there is something you want to talk about, we can discuss it... now" Blaine said hesitantly.

"I'm fine" Kurt said. God, how many times had he repeated the same words before?

"You aren't" Blaine replied. Kurt couldn't fool him and he wanted to help him before he left. He would be so much calmer if he knew Kurt was alright. Even if he didn't really know the man, he cared about Kurt. A lot. He actually felt like he was falling in love with him, even if he had no chance with Kurt. It didn't mean he wouldn't do everything to make sure he was happy, though.

"Look, Blaine, it's not something I want to talk about" Kurt said.

"Is it about kids?" Blaine asked, remembering that awkward dinner at the Smythes a few days earlier.

Kurt smiled sadly as he looked down.

"You don't want children" Blaine stated. He didn't have to ask, he saw it in Kurt's eyes.

"No" Kurt admitted.

"Then tell Sebastian" Blaine said. "You shouldn't have kids if you aren't ready. It won't be good for them. Trust me, I know. I barely saw my own parents because they didn't care about me at all. Do you want to raise your kids like that?"

"I would learn to love them" Kurt said.

"No, you wouldn't" Blaine shook his head. "It's not something you can learn. I don't even understand why you don't tell Sebastian. You are both young, you have plenty of time to have kids."

Kurt sighed, still looking at his hands in his lap. Blaine didn't get it.

"Sebastian wants a baby, so we will have one" he said quietly. He was so upset that he forgot that he had to be careful with his words.

"Why do you let him treat you like this?" Blaine asked.

Kurt glanced at him for a second but then turned back to his hands.

"It's... complicated" he said.

"You can tell me" Blaine said.

"I won't" Kurt replied.

"Why not?" Blaine asked loudly. Getting nowhere with Kurt made him so frustrated. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do" Kurt replied, now looking straight into Blaine's eyes. "I just... there are some things I don't want to talk about."

"Fine" Blaine nodded. "Let's start with the basics. Tell me your name."

"I'm Kurt Smythe, you know..."

"Your birth name, Kurt" Blaine asked. "How people called you before you got married."

"It doesn't matter" Kurt said. He wasn't looking at Blaine anymore. Blaine didn't let him do this again, though. He needed answers and he would get them from Kurt.

"What are you hiding, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not hiding anything" Kurt said.

"Really? Then answer me one question: why couldn't I find a single word about you on the Internet when there are hundreds of articles about Sebastian? Why does it look like you don't even exist?" Blaine asked.

"You... you looked me up on the Internet?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I tried to but I didn't find anything" Blaine replied.

"You have no right to do that!" Kurt gasped.

"Why not? Because I would find out that my weird neighbours are hiding something?" Blaine asked.

"We have nothing to hide" Kurt said.

"Oh, please" Blaine shook his head. "Don't think I'm stupid, Kurt. I know that sometihng isn't right with you two and I will find out what it is."

"No" Kurt said.

"Believe me, I will" Blaine said determinedly.

"You can't!" Kurt said desperately.

"Why not? What are you so scared of, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt said as he stood up, shaking his head. "I won't tell you anything."

"Kurt, if you are in trouble, I can help you..."

"No" Kurt said, his voice a lot stronger this time. "Stay out of our life, Blaine."

"But..."

"Just leave us alone!" Kurt shouted.

Silence followed his words, only the heavy breathing of the two men breaking it for a whole minute.

"I'm serious, Blaine" Kurt said quietly. "Don't try to find out more about us. Please. For your own sake."

"What does it mean?" Blaine asked.

But Kurt didn't answer. He took a deep breath and stormed out of the house without looking back. Blaine didn't follow him. He wasn't sure if he should. What did Kurt mean with those words? Was Blaine wrong about him? Was Kurt a dangerous man? Would he hurt Blaine if he dig deeper? Or was it Sebastiasn he should be worried about?

So many questions he couldn't answer yet. But one thing was sure, he would find those answers. Starting with the truth about Kurt Smythe. He had to find out who Kurt really was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, the last one in this year. You will find more answers in the next one.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

Blaine was definitely tired of searching for Kurt on the Internet. He had spent three whole days sitting in front of his laptop again. It had started as a beautiful business trip. He had arrived in Los Angeles, had had some rest, then he had met the producers who had loved his new song. They had discussed everything that afternoon, so Blaine had been ready to go home... Or at least he would have been. But after Kurt's last visit, he decided that it was better to stay away from him for a while and he couldn't really do that from home, so he got himself a fancy hotel room and decided to have some rest and enjoy the next few days.

As if it was that easy.

Because Blaine couldn't get Kurt Smythe out of his head. He had tried the first night. He had gone out to have a proper dinner, he had gone to see a movie, then he had had a few drinks... Nothing was enough to get his neighbour out of his head. So Blaine had spent the past two days locked in his hotel room, searching for informations about Kurt.

Rationally, he knew that he needed a private detective. All he knew about Kurt was that he had lived somewhere in California, he was about 25 and he had married an asshole. Not too much when you tried to find one exact Kurt in a whole state. He didn't think he should hire someone to do the job, though. He had enough money to pay for someone but this case seemed so complicated, he practically felt that there was something more Kurt and Sebastian didn't tell him and he wasn't sure if it would be good to drag another person into this mess.

Although Blaine was ready to give up soon. Two whole days, without any sleep, locked up in a hotel room, staring at the screen that didn't seem to give him the answers he needed. It was frustrating, especially because Blaine knew that Kurt was somewhere there, just like the answers he needed. It was the 21th century, Kurt surely used Internet, even if he didn't use his real name. He tried the social media but it was completely pointless. There were hundreds of boys called Kurt but none of them that blue-eyed beauty. He made another Google research, just in case... Nothing.

"Come on, Kurt, I know you're somewhere there" Blaine said, rubbing his tired eyes. He might have had enough of searching for the truth but he was stubborn enough to continue until he found something.

 _I always forget I'm not in Los Angeles anymore._

Los Angeles. Kurt had told him the he had lived there. Blaine quickly changed the keywords and now only focused on the city.

It took him another two hours and hundreds of pointless articles until he found something interesting. There was a boy named Kurt Hummel who had gone missing four years earlier. There was an old picture about him and it wasn't the best one on the top of that but Blaine would recognize those eyes from anywhere. Kurt Hummel was the man living in his neighbourhood.

Now that he had a name, it was easier to find out more about Kurt. It seemed like he had had a great social life before. He had had a lot of friends, he had attended parties, he had seemingly been happy with his life. He had been an actor and although he had only had a few smaller roles, people had loved him. He had moved to New York with one of his friends to try himself on Broadway, too. And then, Kurt Hummel had disappeared.

Blaine found the photos of missing posters next. Kurt's father, Burt had tried everything to find his only son. He had made hundreds of posters, he had partically moved in the police station, he had talked to reporters... Blaine wasn't able to blink back his tears as he watched the man on the screen, talking about his missing son with that broken expression on his face. Poor guy, it must have been horrible for him... Blaine was almost angry with Kurt for leaving his family behind like this, only to be with a man.

But then Blaine dig deeper and things didn't seem to make any sense again. Because one day, out of sudden, Burt Hummel had stopped searching for his son. He had moved back home, he had collected the missing posters from the streets and he had locked himself up in his home, not talking to anyone anymore. That was definitely strange.

Without hesitation, Blaine made a research on Burt Hummel as well. He had a feeling that he had the answers Blaine needed and he had to talk to him.

 _Hummel Tires & Lube_, Blaine read the advertisement. It was on the other side of the city but it didn't matter. He would visit Burt Hummel the next morning and he wouldn't leave until he got the answers he needed.

~ o ~

Life was so... grey. That was how Kurt had felt before Blaine had come into his life. Everything was the same every single day, there was no happiness, no hope, just the same, grey feeling. He wasn't really scared anymore but he had lost hope as well. He was stuck in the same position and it didn't seem like things would change anytime soon. Or ever.

For a few brief weeks, he had had Blaine Anderson, a bright and happy person in his life. Blaine had made everything better, he had made Kurt feel and dream again. He had helped him survive the days... But Blaine wanted to know more about him and Kurt couldn't let it happen.

He sighed heavily as he watched Blaine leave the next morning. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. Although he knew that Blaine would be back within a few days, he also knew that thing between them would never be the same again. Because Blaine had tried to find out who he was. And if he found something, he would also know how he had disappeared so suddenly. He would have questions Kurt couldn't answer. And in the end, if Blaine wasn't an idiot and Kurt knew for sure that he wasn't; he would understand what was really going on. He would be in danger because if Sebastian found out, he wouldn't leave Blaine alive. And then Kurt would lose the person who kept him alive.

He couldn't let it happen.

So he decided to stay away from Blaine for his own sake, choosing to stay in the bedroom for most of the day, staring at the empty house longingly. He missed Blaine. And he started getting worried about him, too. Blaine had left three days earlier and he had told Kurt that he would be back within a few days but there was still no sign of him. Kurt was worried that something had happened to Blaine and he wouldn't be back at all.

He took a deep breath and turned away from the window. He had to be positive. Blaine surely had a few more meetings and he had to stay in Los Angeles a little longer. He was surely fine and would return home soon. He just had to wait...

"Ah, here you are" Sebastian said as he rushed into the room. "Playing hide and seek, sweetheart?"

Kurt didn't even look at him.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I want to be alone" Kurt said quietly.

"Not gonna happen" Sebastian replied. "We have to leave soon. We have dinner with my new business partner, don't you remember?"

Right. Sebastian and his business partners. Conversations Kurt didn't want to hear at all but he had to be there because he was some kind of trophy for Sebastian he showed him off for everyone.

"I'm sure you don't need me there" Kurt said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sick of playing your pet" Kurt answered, not looking at Sebastian at all. Why should he? "I'm sure you manage on your own."

Sebastian growled in frustration and stepped to Kurt, pulling him up to his feet and forcing him to look at him.

"Do I have remind you why you are here, sweetheart?" Sebastian asked, seemingly not too happy he had to waste so much time to remind his husband what his duties were.

"No" Kurt replied.

"Then stop playing the poor little sad sack and get dressed" Sebastian said.

He finally let go of Kurt's arms and stepped back.

"This meeting is very important for me" Sebastian said, checking his reflexion in the mirror. "I promised Mr Roberts that you would be there with me. Apparently, the old man seems to be interested in you, so I expect you to be nice to him. _Very_ nice."

Kurt snorted. He knew what Sebastian meant and he wasn't too happy that he had to sacrifice himself again, just to get his husband what he wanted. Sometimes he felt like a prostitute. Although Sebastian didn't share him with others, he expected him to flirt with his business partners and make them believe that he was interested in them. It was disgusting. And Kurt felt so used, even if it was only his husband who was allowed to touch him.

"Wear that new outfit" Sebastian said. "You have to look sexy."

"Yes, _Sir_ " Kurt said through gritted teeth. Just once in his life, Sebastian should be more understanding and care about him. But he knew that it wouldn't happen.

Kurt glanced at Blaine's house one more time before walking to his wardrobe. He hoped that Blaine would be back soon and they could get over the past because Kurt needed him. Blaine was the only light in his dark life and he needed him to survive.

~ o ~

Blaine arrived at Burt Hummel's shop way too early in the morning. It was still closed and there was noone around, so after waiting for a few minutes, Blaine left to get himself a coffee from a coffee shop nearby. He couldn't exactly stay here and wait for another hour or so, people would be suspicious and he didn't want to get into trouble. So he drank his coffee slowly, took a walk in the neighbourhood and only returned after 9 when he knew the shop would be open.

He stepped inside and looked around. The place was weirdly crowded for such an early hour. There were several men working on cars and there were clients waiting in a row. It was definitely a busy day for Mr Hummel and his crew.

Blaine looked around, not knowing what to do. He had decided to talk to Burt Hummel but he hadn't planned how to do it. He couldn't exactly question the man with so many people around but he didn't want to scare him either by waiting for him outside, ready for the second to get the man alone. He knew he should have come up with a plan...

"Can I help you?"

Blaine looked at the middle aged man with wide eyes. He recognized him from the pictures. It was Kurt's dad. And he was talking to him.

"I..." What was he supposed to say? "Mr Burt Hummel?"

"That's me, yes" Burt nodded.

"I... Uhm... I'm Blaine Anderson" Blaine introduced himself.

"I'm not looking for new suppliers" Burt said.

"That's not why I'm here" Blaine said.

"Then how can I help you?" Burt asked as he returned to his desk and looked down at the papers lying there.

"I want to talk about Kurt."

Burt froze. Blaine saw as the man went impossibly pale and his eyes widened as he looked up at Blaine again.

"My office" he managed to say after quickly looking around. He was scared for some reason.

Blaine nodded and followed the older man to his office and once the door was closed behind them, he opened his mouth to talk. Burt was faster, though, he pushed Blaine to the wall and looked at him angrily.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked. "Are you enjoying this? Torturing me and my family?"

"What? No, I..."

"Then why?" Burt asked. He was crying, Blaine realised. The man turned away from him and rubbed his eyes. He seemed so old... so broken. Whatever was going on with this family, it not only ruined Kurt but his father as well.

"Mr Hummel, I don't know what's really going on but I'm not working for him" Blaine said carefully. He still didn't know anything for sure but he had his own ideas about what could be going on.

Burt's eyes widened in realization. If Blaine wasn't working for Sebastian then...

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about" Burt said hastily.

"Your missing son, of course" Blaine said as he put a hand on Burt's shoulder. "I just want to know what happened."

"Nothing happened" Burt said, playing the fool. He must have been desperate to make Blaine believe that he didn't know what was going on but Blaine had enough of these games, he wanted the truth and he would get it from Burt Hummel.

"Let's start at the beginning" Blaine said conversationally. "Your son went missing four years ago."

"I don't want to talk about my son's..."

"You tried to find him" Blaine continued. He wouldn't let Burt kick him out, not now when he was so close to the truth. "If I'm correct, you didn't know what happened to him then. You acted like every parent would to get their child back."

Burt slumped into the nearest chair, burying his face into his hands.

"They contacted you, right?" Blaine asked quietly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, kid" Burt said darkly.

"I think I do" Blaine said as he leaned over Burt.

"Why are you so interested in my son? Nobody asked about him since years. Nobody cares anymore" Burt said.

"Kurt's my neighbour" Blaine said, deciding that it was the best to tell Burt the truth. The poor man seemed so scared already.

Burt looked at him immediately, seemingly not believing him.

"I live in Lima" Blaine explained. "Kurt and his husband, Sebastian moved in the house next to mine about two months ago."

Burt didn't even blink and Blaine frowned as he realised that the man knew exactly where and how Kurt lived.

"You know that he's married" Blaine stated. "I was right. They contacted you and that's why you stopped searching for him. Because you knew where he was."

"Well, he's young, he does stupid things..." Burt said shakily.

"Did Sebastian force him to marry him?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt loves Sebastian..."

"I know him" Blaine said. "Kurt couldn't be farther from being happy. He doesn't love Sebastian at all. It looks like Sebastian disgusts him, actually."

Burt started crying again.

"Mr Hummel, I want to help Kurt" Blaine said gently as he leaned closer to the older man. "I think I can get him out of there but I have to know what exactly is going on. So please, tell me."

"Stop this" Burt said.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"Stop questioning me about my son" Burt said as he finally looked up at Blaine. "You know nothing and if you think I will talk to a stranger about my kid, you're wrong."

"You have to believe me!" Blaine said when he realised why Burt was so distant. He didn't believe him at all. He was surely scared of Sebastian and his more than scary men and he probably thought that Blaine was one of them. That Sebastian wanted to test him. This could only mean one thing... "Is Sebastian in the mob?"

"Leave my family alone" Burt said.

"Mr Hummel..."

"Leave!" Burt shouted.

Blaine took a deep breath. Burt seemingly didn't want to talk to him. He didn't blame him, poor man seemed terrified.

"I will find out what's going on" Blaine said determinedly.

"I suggest you to leave them alone" Burt said, sounding a lot calmer this time. "For your own sake."

"That's interesting. Your son told me the same" Blaine said.

Burt looked at him hopefully.

"You-you really talked to him?" he asked.

"Yes" Blaine said, hoping that Burt finally believed him.

"Is he alright?" Burt asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. He was shaking and Blaine noticed as he kept glancing at the closed door of his office.

"He is..." Depressed and terrified? "...fine."

"Thank God" Burt sighed in relief.

Blaine glanced at the photos standing on Burt's desk. He hadn't paid attention to them before but now he noticed that they were all aobut Kurt. And there were fresh photos between them.

"That's all you get?" he asked sympathetically. "That's how he prooves that Kurt is still alive?"

Burt started crying again. Although he barely told Blaine anything, the way he reacted to his words told Blaine almost everything.

"Mr Hummel" Blaine whispered as he crouched down in front of the man and waited until he looked into his eyes. "I will help your son, I promise. I will find a way to get him out of there and back to you."

"You can't" Burt chocked out. "Look, kid, I believe you but you have to promise me to stay out of this."

"But I..."

"If you want the best for Kurt, you leave him and Sebastian alone" Burt said. "Believe me, I feel awful because I can't do anything to help my only child but even if it pains me, that's all I can do to ensure his safety. So I'm begging you, leave them alone and forget that this conversation ever happened."

"But..."

"Please" Burt cried. "If my son is really that important for you, you have to act like everything is fine. For him. Please."

"Alright" Blaine said quietly.

"Thank you" Burt said and threw his arms around him. "Thank you so much."

Blaine put his arms around the older man and watched as he cried his heart out. He wondered when could have been the last time Burt had told anyone about his true feelings. Probably before he had lost Kurt. As Blaine was listening to Burt's desperate cries, he made a silent promise. He would help Kurt, no matter how dangerous it would be. He would talk to him once he got home and he would figure out how to save him from Sebastian's clutches. He would free Kurt and return him home to his dad, even if he had to risk his own life to do so. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be easy but Kurt deserved to be happy. And most importantly, free.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year!**

If Kurt had to name what he hated the most in his life, he would certainly chose the monthly dinners with Sebastian's family. Sebastian's parents were... strange. Even stranger than their son. No matter how often they met, they always scared Kurt with those looks they gave him. They didn't even care to hide their feelings about their son's husband. Ever since Sebastian had brought him home the first time, they had made clear that Kurt wasn't welcome in their family and they would never accept him completely. Not that Kurt wanted that. He didn't want to be part of this family. They were all insane and he would never become one of them. Ever.

He chose to sit in silence in his seat again, using his fork to push the pasta around on his plate but he didn't even taste it, although Sebastian's mother had made them a lot of food for dinner. Again. Every time they came over, she cooked for a whole army, all the favourites of her son and never forgot to mention that she was the only one who could cook for Sebastian they way he deserved. Because whatever Kurt cooked, it could never be as perfect as her own meals. Or so the bitch believed.

Kurt didn't understand how Jessica could have gotten used to this life. As he knew, she had been in his place before but it didn't look like she felt sorry for him at all. At first he had tried to ask for her help but he had soon realised that she wasn't going to help him. She was what she had to be: the perfect wife and mother who supported her husband and son with all of her heart. As if she hadn't been taken forcefully, kept in cold, dark basements and threatened to be killed before she had been forced to marry John. As if she had forgotten that all those things had happened to her.

Maybe it was how things worked. Jessica had been taken over 30 years earlier. It was a lot of time. Maybe she had given up and created herself new memories because it made survival easier. She surely had a better life than him because she had accepted her fate. She was free again, if you can call this freedom. She had her own guards but she was free to go wherever she wanted. Her husband surely never let her out of his sight completely but she wasn't a prisoner. She was his willing partner. Kurt gulped nervously as he thought about it. Maybe it would happen to him, too. Maybe he would give up with time and turn into the perfect puppet of his husband. Maybe he would become another statue of perfection in the Smythe family. He would raise kids, take care of the household and when his own kid would reach this point, he would look at his intended with the same disgusted expression.

His hands started shaking and he dropped his fork. It landed on his plate and the loud noise made him jump. He didn't have to look up to know that everyone was looking at him.

"You didn't even touch your food" Jessica pointed out.

"I'm not hungry" Kurt replied.

"It doesn't matter" John said and turned to his son. "He's always so skinny. You should take better care of him. What will people think about you when you can't even keep your husband in a better shape than _this_?"

"I think he looks hot" Sebastian shrugged.

"People talk about you" Jessica said.

"It's good for us" Sebastian smiled and raised his glass. "Don't you agree with me, mother?"

"Not the good way" John snorted.

"You know that most of our... acquaintances don't accept him" Jessica whispered. As if Kurt couldn't hear her that way... "He's an outsider, a man on the top of that. You have to be very careful because one wrong move and they will destroy you."

"Speaking from experience?" Kurt asked, avoiding Sebastian's glare.

"We are a regular family with my husband" Jessica said, taking John's hand. "Nobody ever suspected anything because there was nothing suspicious in our relationship."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Even if he had thought about asking for her help before, now he had no doubt that turning to Jessica with any of his problems would be a huge mistake. She was completely brainwashed, she didn't even remember the truth.

"And we are a perfect married couple as well" Sebastian said. "We attend parties together, we regurarly date in public, we moved to a boring town..."

"That's not enough" John said.

"I know, father" Sebastian nodded, smiling. He reached for Kurt's hand but his husband pulled away from him, so Sebastian grabbed his hand forcefully and pulled him back closer to him. "We have some amazing news for you."

He looked at Kurt, probably waiting for some sign of excitement from him but it never came. So he turned back to his parents, acting like everything was fine and he was the happiest person of the world.

"You're gonna be grandparents soon" Sebastian said proudly.

He was slightly disappointed when his parents didn't reply for a whole minute. They were both frozen, probably in shock. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he watched them. It looked like he wasn't the only one who wasn't too excited for the baby.

"That's... That's great" John said in the end.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian frowned.

"Nothing" Jessica smiled and stood up to hug his son. "I'm so proud of you, honey."

"And how do you two manage to... you know..." John waved with his hand.

"With a surrogate, of course" Sebastian answered.

John sighed in relief. So that was his problem... Kurt bit his lip to stop himself before he could grimance. He so hated these people... Why was it so important to have a kid on their own when they could as easily choose an orphan? Their child's life would be screwed up anyway, they didn't need to create a new person for that.

"And it will be _yours,_ right?" John asked carefully.

"Of course, father" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I know how important it is to have an heir."

Kurt looked away. This conversation made him sick.

"And when will the baby arrive?" Jessica asked.

"I'm searching for the suitable surrogate. Once I find it, we will start the process" Sebastian said.

"I can't wait to be grandmother" Jessica said. "We will love your child, Sebastian. Just like we love you."

"Thanks, mother" Sebastian said.

Kurt wanted to cry. Unfortunately, he knew he had to keep himself together because Sebastian's parents were just waiting for the moment to find another weakness they could use against him.

"We need to talk" Jessica said later that night when John and Sebastian moved back to John's study for a drink and he was left alone with Sebastian's mother to help her clean up.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about" Kurt said. He was so tired. He just wanted to go home and forget about this craziness for a while. Maybe Blaine was home... Maybe he could see him through the bedroom's window before going to sleep...

"Yes, we have" Jessica said seriously. "I will be honest with you. I don't think that you are good enough for my son."

"I figured out" Kurt rolled his eyes. Not that he wanted to be in this position at all...

"He still chose you for some reason I don't understand and there is nothing we can do about that" Jessica continued. "So we have to get the best out of the current situation."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Don't you think I see how you look at him?" Jessica shook her head. "You don't even try to hide your feelings."

"Why should I?" Kurt shot back. "It's not like I _want_ this. You should know how I feel. You should understand me."

"No" Jessica said. " _You_ should understand that this is the best that could happen to you. You are so damn lucky Sebastian chose you."

"Oh, right" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Every young man's dream. Taken by a lunatic and forced to play house with them."

Jessica raised her hand and slapped Kurt, hard. Kurt didn't move at all. He was already used to this, he was already ruined, it wasn't like Jessica could cause him any harm. They both knew that Sebastian wouldn't allow that and his mother wasn't that stupid to do anything worse.

"Maybe you forgot what it is like when you are free" Kurt said quietly. "I didn't. And I won't let him turn me into some puppet like John did to you."

"You will do whatever he says" Jessica replied. "You will be the perfect husband and raise my grandchild properly. Like you are expected. Believe me, you don't want to anger my son."

They could agree in that. Kurt knew for sure that Sebastian would find a way to get what he wanted. He always did. And Kurt had nobody to support him, he was completely alone.

~ o ~

Blaine felt weird when he finally got home from his business had thought that he would be excited to see his home and of course, Kurt again, but as he stepped through his door... Everything seemed so different. It wasn't like he didn't want to see Kurt, not at all. He finally knew that he wasn't a bad guy – okay, he had known that since meeting him the first time but their last conversation had still scared him – but his feelings for Kurt had changed. He still liked him... Not only liked him, he was pretty sure that he was in love with Kurt. But what he had figured out in Los Angeles scared him. Because Kurt was in huge trouble and if he could trust Kurt's father – why couldn't he? -, Kurt's husband and his men were dangerous. He had to be careful around them.

His brief conversation with Burt Hummel gave him a lot of answers actually. It explained why Sebastian and Kurt never acted like a real couple. Because they weren't one. He still didn't understand why Sebastian did this to the other man. It was hard to imagine that he couldn't have gotten himself someone who actually loved him. Why he had to force Kurt to be with him? It was something Blaine couldn't explain to himself. Maybe Sebastian couldn't tell either. Maybe he was just insane and believed that things were supposed to be that way.

Blaine started wondering how much Sebastian's family knew about his relationship with Kurt. He didn't know much about Sebastian's family but he had seen an older couple visiting them a few weeks earlier, they must have been Sebastian's parents. Was their son able to keep his horrible secret from them or did they know everything about him and his husband? What if Sebastian's parents were just the same? He had a lot of money and Blaine knew that he inherited a whole fortune from his father before starting his own business. Was it possible that he inherited the same lifestyle as well?

Blaine tried to remember the couple he had seen. They had seemed normal, they had held each others' hands, they had talked to each other, they hadn't seemed like there was something out of order. It still didn't mean they were innocents. People usually took after their parents and Sebastian's father must have gotten his money from somewhere... And Blane didn't want to know where it came from.

Okay, that was a lie... He wanted to know everything about the Smythe family. He was determined to help Kurt but to do so, he had to know what he was dealing with. The easiest option was to hire a private detective. He could pay for somebody else to get him the informations he needed. It would have been so much simpler than searching on his own. But for some reason, he didn't do that. Maybe because it still felt weird, digging into his neighbours' lives like this. But he had to do it. For Kurt. And for his father.

Blaine felt so bad... He had never seen someone as broken as Burt Hummel. The poor guy was clearly scared and Blaine could completely understand why. Even if he didn't have a child on his own, he knew how Burt must have felt. Being in fear forever, not knowing if his son was still alive or it was just the manipulation of the person who had taken him... Living for years without being in contact with his only child, only hoping that he wasn't treated badly. It was too much. Blaine had made a promise to help this family and he would do so, no matter how hard it would be.

He soon realised that it wouldn't work without help. He tried to find more informations about Kurt's disappearance and Sebastian's family but he had a big fat nothing in the end. The Smythes were like a perfect family, at least it looked like from the outside. Nothing out of order, not a sinle scandal, absolutely _nothing._ They were way too perfect and that was what had made Blaine curious the first time. And now he knew what a cruel man Sebastian was and he wanted to make him pay. He didn't only want to free Kurt from his clutches but he wanted to see Sebastian suffer for everything he had done. He had to send him to jail for all the pain he caused. It was easier said than done, though. He had to be careful because he was perfectly sure that Sebastian would get rid of him if he ever found out what Blaine knew about him. He had to do it carefully, behind the man's back. He had to ask for Kurt's help.

Yeah, that was what he needed to do. He had to talk to Kurt, he had to tell him what he knew about him and his father. Kurt surely wanted to know if his dad was alright. If he loved his father as much as Burt loved him, he deserved to know that his father was alright and still loved him.

How he would do it, he had no idea.

He saw Kurt and Sebastian a few times but they were always together. Blaine didn't see Sebastian leave in the next two days and Kurt didn't come to him either, so he had no chance to talk to him privately. He spent most of his time in the music room, though, from where he could see the Smythe house perfectly. Sebastian had to leave sooner or later, he always did. And Blaine would be there when it happened, because he had to talk to Kurt as soon as possible.

The opportunity came the next morning. Blaine was sitting in front of his piano, drinking his usual morning coffee. He kept his eyes on the window where he usually saw Kurt, so he almost missed the moment when Sebastian left the house. Almost. Because just as the man reached his car, Blaine turned away from the window and pointed him out in time. Blaine took a deep breath. It was the right time. Sebastian surely wouldn't be back for a while and he could finally talk to Kurt.

He quickly got dressed and walked to his neighbours' door. He heard the soft melody of the doorbell but he was impatient, he couldn't stay still until Kurt got there to open the door for him, so he knocked on the door twice and then pressed his ear to the door, listening to the possible noises coming from inside. He was lucky that Sebastian had left the gates open, so he didn't have to wait outside. He had a bad feeling that Kurt wouldn't have let him in if he had a choice. But Blaine was determined to talk to him and he wouldn't leave until Kurt opened the door.

He soon heard footsteps heading towards the door but Kurt didn't open it. He stopped right in front of the door and... Blaine had no idea what he was doing in there.

"Kurt, it's me" Blaine said. "We have to talk."

"Blaine, this isn't really the right time to..."

"We need to talk" Blaine said again. He wouldn't leave, not until he talked to Kurt. He had to know the truth.

Kurt sighed and unlocked the door. Blaine took a step back as he waited for him to open the door. Once it was open, Kurt took a step back and Blaine walked inside without hesitation. And then stopped. Because it was obvious that something was wrong. Kurt was pale, his eyes puffy and red. He must have been crying.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine" Kurt said, giving him a very bright and very fake smile.

"You don't look fine" Blaine said.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt asked, sighing heavily. He seemed so tired.

"You didn't talk to me since I left" Blaine said quietly. "Since... you know."

"We don't have anything to talk about" Kurt replied and turned away, taking a few steps away from Blaine.

"I think we have" Blaine said.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt, you can trust me" Blaine said as he followed Kurt and grabbed his arm to stop him. "I understand everything. I know why you were so distant but you don't have to be scared of me. I want to help you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt said sourly.

"Kurt Hummel" Blaine said.

Kurt turned around sharply, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" Kurt asked.

"Your real name" Blaine explained. "Kurt Hummel. That was your name before you disappeared four years ago."

Kurt panicked. He gasped and pulled away from him, looking around in fear as if he was scared that someone could hear them.

"You have to leave" Kurt said quickly.

"No" Blaine said determinedly. "I can't do this any longer, Kurt. Not when I know that you're in trouble. Let me help you, please."

"I don't need help" Kurt said, not too convincingly.

"What did he do to you?" Blaine asked. "Did he threaten you? Did he tell you that he would hurt your father?"

"How do you know about my father?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"I talked to him."

Kurt froze. For a whole minute nothing happened, but then, suddenly, Kurt broke down. He would have collapsed but Blaine was there, catching him in time. Kurt grabbed his arms and buried his face into Blaine's chest, his whole body shaking as he started crying again.

"I know, Kurt" Blaine said quietly. "I know how hard it must be for you but I can't help you, not if you don't let me."

"How is he?" Kurt said suddenly and pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Your dad?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"He is..." What could he say? "He misses you."

"I miss him, too" Kurt said brokenly.

"He didn't let you see him, right?" Blaine asked. He so hated Sebastian for doing this to Kurt.

"I-I got some... some photos" Kurt said. "But that's all I can have."

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt and let him cry. He had no idea when had been the last time Kurt could let his true feelings show like this. Probably before Sebastian had caught him.

"You have to tell me everything" Blaine said after a while. "That's the only way I can help you."

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "No, I-I can't..."

"Kurt, you have to let me help you" Blaine tried to reason. "I can help you get out of this. I can help you get back to your dad..."

"You can't" Kurt shook his head. "If you know anything about us, you know that there's no way for me out of here."

"There's always a way. And we will find it. Together" Blaine said. He grabbed Kurt's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. He had to show Kurt that he wasn't alone.

"Why would you risk your own safety to help me?" Kurt asked.

"Because noone deserves to live like this" Blaine explained. _And also because I love you._

"I... I don't know" Kurt said uncertainly. He looked around again as if he expected Sebastian to find them like that.

"Do you want to come over to me?" Blaine offered.

Kurt nodded silently

"Come on" Blaine said and helped Kurt get back to his feet but didn't let go of his hands. Kurt was still shaking so badly.

A few minutes later, when Kurt seemed to do better, they walked to the door together but then Kurt let go of Blaine's hands.

"They can't see us like this" Kurt explained.

"Is someone out there watching us?" Blaine asked.

"I can never be sure" Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded in understanding. That was why Kurt always watched the street. He was scared of being caught. He stayed back for a minute this time as well, checking the neighbourhood. It seemed like everything was fine because Kurt sighed in relief and quickly locked the door before he nodded, letting Blaine know that he was ready. They walked to Blaine's house and Blaine quickly ushered Kurt inside, worried that he could get hurt if someone saw them together. He couldn't let anything happen to him. Kurt was too important for him.

Once they were inside, Blaine led Kurt into the living room and they sat down. Then he grabbed Kurt's hands again, trying to comfort him. He knew that whatever Kurt had to say, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Tell me everything" Blaine said gently.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at their hands before turning back to Blaine.

"It started over four years ago" he said. "I wanted to be famous but things didn't really work out. So I started working in a diner. That's how I met Sebastian..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait. My exams are almost over, so the next update might come sooner.**

 **Thank you for reading my story and for all your beautiful reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _4 years earlier_

 _Kurt sighed as he brought back the tray to the counter. He hated this job. The guests were always so rude to him and he didn't even get enough for his job to be satisfied. But it was about to end soon. He had another rehearsal coming that week and if everything went well, he would get a role on Broadway soon. He would become famous and he wouldn't have to work in this dirty diner anymore._

 _"Long day?"_

 _Kurt turned to look at the handsome man sitting beside him. He wondered what this guy was doing here. He looked so not like the others. He could tell from the clothes he was wearing that this man was rich and people like him never visited this place. It was definitely weird, but Kurt was happy to finally talk to someone who wasn't rude to him._

 _"Yeah" he said in the end._

 _"This job must be hard" the stranger said._

 _"It is" Kurt nodded. "But it's not permanent. I will get out of here soon."_

 _"Oh, let me guess... Broadway?" the man asked._

 _"Yes" Kurt nodded._

 _"You have a nice voice. You should make a career in this city" the man said._

 _"That's the plan" Kurt sighed._

 _"I'm Sebastian" the guy said, holding out his hand._

 _"Kurt" Kurt introduced himself, taking Sebastian's hand gladly._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Kurt" Sebastian said. "Do you have to stay long?"_

 _"No. My shift is almost over" Kurt replied._

 _"Do you have plans for tonight?" Sebastian asked._

 _Kurt blushed. Why was this guy asking these questions? He surely didn't want to ask him out... Right?_

 _"I'm sorry if I scared you" Sebastian smiled. "I just couldn't not realise how hot you are. I would like to get to know you better. If you are in, of course."_

 _"Why not?" Kurt surprised himself with the answer. He wasn't that type who went on dates with strangers but this man seemed nice and it wasn't like guys asked him out too often..._

 _"Amazing" Sebastian said. "I will wait for you here."_

 _So they started dating. Sebastian was an amazing guy, right what Kurt needed. He was always nice to him, he surprised Kurt with flowers and clothes, he took him to movies and expensive restaurants... And Kurt fell in love with him quickly. They spent a lot of time together and Kurt felt like he was in heaven. He couldn't believe a man like Sebastian loved someone like him. It was just like a dream._

 _Weeks passed quickly and they moved to the next step. Sebastian went over to Kurt almost every day and they spent the nights together in Kurt's bed. Sebastian was an amazing lover. He was gentle, he always made sure Kurt felt comfortable and loved. He took such a good care of him that Kurt didn't notice the small signs telling him that not everything was fine with Sebastian. There were the questions about his private life, for example. Although Sebastian talked a lot about work, he never answered questions about his past. He always changed topic and made sure Kurt forgot about those questions._

 _But that wasn't all. Sebastian rarely invited Kurt over and never let him stay for the night. That made Kurt curious after a while and he started worrying. He was scared that Sebastian cheated on him, maybe had another boyfriend at home and that was why he didn't want Kurt to be there. Kurt shared his fears with Rachel, his best friend, who was ready to help him._

 _"You know where he lives, right?" Rachel asked. "Surprise him. Go over to him but don't tell him about it. If he has something to hide, you will find out."_

 _Kurt thought that Rachel's plan could work. He planned everything, he cooked a delicious dinner, packed everything in small boxes, picked out his best clothes and got ready for the night. He was nervous like hell. He couldn't be sure if Sebastian had someone else but he was about to find out. And he could just hope that it was something else that made him hide his private life from Kurt like that._

 _Kurt arrived past 9 and knocked on the door. Sebastian lived in a nice two storey house in a beautiful area. That was what had made Kurt worried the first time. His apartment was a horrible place, it was small and old, not to mention the neighbourhood. It couldn't be worse actually, but at least it was cheap. Sebastian's house, on the other hand... It was the perfect home. So Kurt didn't understand why Sebastian would spend his nights at Kurt's when he had such a beautiful home._

 _Kurt knocked again but there was no answer. It was definitely weird. Sebastian must have been home and he wasn't alone for sure, considering that there were three cars parking in front of his house. Maybe he had guests and didn't hear Kurt knock..._

 _Kurt heard a scream coming from inside and jumped back in fear. Was it... Was it someone in there? Was it Sebastian? He considered calling the cops but he wasn't sure if they would get there in time. Sebastian could have been in danger and he couldn't let it happen. He loved him and he couldn't let anything bad happen to him._

 _Kurt took a deep breath and grabbed the handle. The door wasn't locked, so he walked inside without problem. He left his bag at the door and walked further into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. He grabbed his phone from his pocket on the way, ready to call for help. He wasn't enough to stop anyone and he surely wouldn't play hero, he only wanted to make sure Sebastian was alright._

 _He heard another scream and stopped in fear. It seemed like it came from the basement but he couldn't decide if it was Sebastian or somebody else. And he was so scared... Whatever was going on in this house, it couldn't be good._

 _Deciding that it was the best if he called for help, Kzrt turned around, heading towards the door again. That was when a bulky man stepped out from behind the door, blocking his way. Kurt screamed in fear and accidentally dropped his phone. He reached for it but the man grabbed his wrists and pushed him to the wall._

 _"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked._

 _"I... I..." Kurt couldn't answer. He tried to break free but the man was so strong, he held him there securely._

 _"What's going on here?"_

 _Another man joined them, dressed in a black suit just like the one who held Kurt pressed to the wall, tall and threatening looking._

 _"I just came to see my boyfriend" Kurt said, shaking badly. He was close to tears but he was too scared to cry._

 _"We should take him to the boss" the guy who held Kurt said._

 _"Yeah. Let's do that" the other one nodded._

 _They grabbed Kurt's arms and dragged him to a door – the door that led into the basement, Kurt realised. His eyes widened in fear when they pushed him forward. He didn't want to go in there. He had heard those screams coming from there and he didn't want to see what was going on. He knew he had done a mistake by coming here. He should have stayed home where he was safe and things like this never happened._

 _The tears finally came as the men led him down the stairs and through another door. Kurt was crying quietly as he was led into a small, windowless room that looked like a torture chamber, but he stopped when his eyes landed on Sebastian. His boyfriend who seemed perfectly fine, not like the man at his feet. The man who was lying in a pool of blood and wasn't moving._

 _"Sebastian, what's going on here?" Kurt cried._

 _"Boss, we found him upstairs" the man on Kurt's left informed Sebastian. "He broke in."_

 _"I just wanted to surprise you!" Kurt said. "I-I knocked but noone opened the door. And then I heard the scream and I thought you were in danger and... Oh, God, is he dead?"_

 _He looked at the body at Sebastian's feet again but then turned away, afraid that he would throw up. He had never seen a dead body before and he certainly didn't want to see one now, especially since he was restrained by these bulky men and possibly the next one to die. He didn't want to die... He just wanted to surprise his boyfriend..._

 _"Kurt, look at me" Sebastian sighed as he walked to Kurt and grabbed his chin to make the boy look at him. "I have some more work to take care of but we will discuss everything."_

 _"What do you want to discuss? That you killed someone?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "I-I want to go home."_

 _"No" Sebastian said._

 _"You have to let me go!" Kurt screamed. "Please, I... I won't tell anyone, I swear..."_

 _"Honey, calm down" Sebastian said and pulled Kurt close to kiss his forehead. "It's gonna be okay. Go upstairs with Jimmy and Dave and wait for me there. I will explain everything once I'm done here."_

 _That was the moment Kurt realised that there were two more men, chained to the wall and gagged. And three more guys standing beside them with guns. Kurt looked at Sebastian in desperation. He was going to die. God, he saw what Sebastian did in his home and now he had to pay for it... He would never leave this house again._

 _"Please, don't do this" Kurt cried._

 _"We will discuss everything later" Sebastian said and nodded for the two men restraining Kurt to bring him back upstairs._

 _"No!" Kurt screamed, trashing in the strong grip of the two men. But there was nothing he could do. He was dragged out of the basement and the last thing he saw was that Sebastian grabbed a poker on his way back to the two chained men._

 _Kurt had no idea how much time he spent in the small bedroom, tied up and gagged, watched by those two bulky guys. He heard a lot of screams coming from the basement that night and in the end, when the cries were so weak that he could barely hear them, two shots. He pressed his eyes closed, trying to shut out the horrible thoughts about what could have happened in the basement. Just the thought that those men were dead made him sick._

 _Sebastian joined them soon after that, now dressed in fresh clothes. To Kurt's disbelief, he was smiling. As if he hadn't just killed those men... Kurt couldn't believe he had been in love with this guy, that he hadn't realised what a horrible man he was._

 _"Why did you tie him up?" Sebastian asked as he stepped to Kurt and pulled out the gag from his mouth._

 _"Because he is a prisoner" one of the men explained._

 _Sebastian sighed, shaking his head._

 _"I'm sorry, babe" he said, stroking Kurt's cheek. "They don't know how to treat my guests."_

 _He turned around to face the two men._

 _"Leave" he said._

 _The two men left without a word, locking the door behind them. Kurt turned to face Sebastian, still unable to stop crying. He was so scared._

 _"Sebastian, what's going on?" he asked quietly._

 _"You shouldn't have found out like this" Sebastian sighed. "I was planning to tell you soon but then you came over without telling me and look where it led us. I'm not disappointed, though. I knew you were a clever boy."_

 _"Those-those men..."_

 _"They owed me money and didn't pay in time" Sebastian shrugged, as if it was the most natural way to act after killing three men._

 _"How could you do this?" Kurt whispered._

 _"This is how business works, Kurt" Sebastian said slowly._

 _"Are-are you gonna kill me, too? Now that I know about your business..."_

 _He couldn't continue. He was so scared that he could barely breath._

 _"Oh, no, babe. Of course not" Sebastian said. "I would never hurt you, Kurt. I love you."_

 _"Then let me go, please" Kurt begged._

 _"I can't do that" Sebastian said. "Now that you are part of this..."_

 _"I'm not part of anything!" Kurt shouted hysterically. "I don't want to be with you anymore. You-you lied to me, you did those horrible things..."_

 _"You will get used to it" Sebastian said._

 _"I won't" Kurt replied. "I don't want this. I don't want to be with you anymore."_

 _"It's too late" Sebastian said, stroking Kurt's cheeks again. "There's no getting out of this, Kurt. Not only because you know the truth but also because I've chosen you."_

 _"For what?" Kurt frowned._

 _"To be my husband" Sebastian smiled. "I know it happened so fast, but I know that we are meant for each other. You are exactly what I need, honey. So we will get married soon and live happily together."_

 _"No" Kurt shook his head. Sebastian was insane if he thought he would assist to this craziness._

 _"Yes, we will" Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt's chin. "You don't have a choice."_

 _"You're stupid if you think I will marry you" Kurt said. Okay, maybe he should have kept his mouth shut but it was a horrible night for him and he wasn't able to play nice. He just wanted to go home and forget that this night had ever happened._

 _"Let's explain this to you, Kurt" Sebastian said slowly. "I'm sure you know what kind of business I'm in. So you know what I do to people who get in my way."_

 _Kurt's eyes widened. Did Sebastian want to tell him that he would kill him if he said no?_

 _"Relax" Sebastian laughed. "I would never hurt you. I love you, honey."_

 _"Then let me go, please" Kurt said again._

 _"I love you and I want you" Sebastian said. "I'm almost 30. Do you know what it means? I have to get married and have a family on my own. Have kids who take over the business from me. Just like I did when my father retired."_

 _"You're crazy" Kurt whispered._

 _"So now that I've found the perfect husband material, it's time for me to get married" Sebastian continued. "We will have a nice but quiet wedding and then move to our new home. It won't be in the city, though. I can't let people ask questions about you, so we have to keep it down for a while, at least until people stop searching for you."_

 _"You-you can't force me to marry you" Kurt said determinedly._

 _"Of course I can" Sebastian said sweetly. "But I won't. I know you will marry me willingly. Remember what you told me about your father. His heart is weak and we don't want anything to happen to him, right?"_

 _"Le-leave my father out of this!" Kurt said hysterically._

 _"I will. Right until you do what I tell you" Sebastian said. "I have some rules for you but if you're a good boy, we will be fine."_

 _Kurt gulped nervously. This day seemed like a nightmare and he still hoped to wake up from it soon. He waited for that moment to come but it never happened._

 _"I know it's a lot to take in" Sebastian said after a while. "I will give you all the time you need to get used to your new life. But then, you and I will get married. You will be my husband and do as I tell you."_

 _"You can't do this to me" Kurt cried._

 _"Sweetie, that's what you need" Sebastian said. "You will understand that one day."_

~ o ~

Kurt was crying quietly in Blaine's arms. Now that he told Blaine about his past with Sebastian, he felt somewhat relieved. Not because it solved anything but finally, he wasn't the only one carrying this huge burden. Even if Blaine wasn't able to help him get out of this, he knew the truth about him and Sebastian.

"So you said yes?" Blaine asked after a while.

"I had no choice" Kurt answered. "He kept me locked in that room for months and broke me. I... I guess a part of me died in there and it won't come back. Ever. He-he took everything away from me. First my freedom, then my body, my will... I had nothing left. I became exactly what he wanted, his perfect little toy he could play with."

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Blaine asked.

"I tried" Kurt said. "When we got married and I was allowed to leave my room. I-I tried to call for help but I didn't get too far."

He wiped his face with a shaky hand and then looked up at Blaine.

"He has his men everywhere. They follow me all the time and know everything about me. They stopped me before I could get help" he said. "So I gave up because it wasn't worth it. He always punished me when I did something wrong and I had to think about my father, too. I have to keep him safe."

"Kurt, you need help" Blaine said. "We have to stop Sebastian before it's too late. What if he kills you one day?"

"He won't" Kurt shook his head, smiling sadly. "He and his family have this weird thing about family values. He won't kill me because he knows that I would never betray him. I have too much to lose. Besides, losing his husband in a sudden 'accident' doesn't fit the picture of the perfect Smythe family."

"We have to call the police" Blaine said. "We can call them now. Tell them what he has done to you and then..."

"No" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "We won't call the police."

"Kurt, this is insane!" Blaine gasped. "Your husband is a criminal who needs to be punished!"

"Blaine, you don't understand this" Kurt said seriously.

"Oh, I do. You're scared of him but luckily for you, I'm not" Blaine said.

"You should be" Kurt said. "You won't be able to get him arrested. He has connections everywhere. The police isn't different. Even if you get him arrested, he will be out of there in no time, but you will be dead by the next morning."

Blaine gulped nervously. Although he wanted to help Kurt so badly, he didn't really want to die in the process. It certainly wouldn't help any of them.

"So what should we do?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing" Kurt replied.

"What? But Kurt..."

"Blaine, if you want to help me, you will keep your mouth shut" Kurt said seriously. "There's only one way you can help me."

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Just... Be there for me when I need you" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine sighed sadly. That was so not like how he had imagined things. He had planned to save Kurt from his husband but now that he knew the whole truth, he had no idea how to do it.

"I'm here for you" Blaine said after a while. "Always."

Kurt sighed in relief and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"I wish I had met you instead of him" Kurt whispered.

"Me too" Blaine replied. Things would have been different. Kurt would have been happy and free and Blaine would have made him feel loved all the time. But things were different. That monster had found Kurt sooner and Blaine had no idea how to save him from his clutches.

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine. It was so wrong that he spend the day in another man's arms who wasn't his husband. He knew he could get in trouble for this but he couldn't make himself care. Because even if for a brief time, he felt loved and safe in Blaine's arms. And it was something Sebastian could never take away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter! It is definitely the darkest one so far. Kurt is treated very-VERY badly, so if you think it might be too much for you, skip the first part of this chapter.**

A tormented cry brought Kurt out of his sleep. He sat up in the bed, looking around in confusion. He had to remind himself that he was back in his bedroom and not in the safe and warm arms of Blaine like he had dreamt about. He dreamt about Blaine a lot lately, a lot more since he had shared his horrible secret with him. Every single night when he fell asleep, he found himself in a beautiful dream where there was no pain or fear, just him and Blaine. Blaine always made him feel loved and safe. He held him in his arms, whispered reassuring words into his ear, kissed and touched him the way noone had ever done before... Even if it wasn't real, it made Kurt feel a lot better. It helped him survive the days when he wasn't able to meet Blaine.

He went over to him as much as possible, though. Every single time Sebastian left, Kurt rushed to Blaine's door and threw himself into his arms the second Blaine opened the door for him. Blaine's arms felt so good as in his dreams. They were strong and warm and it was so easy to forget about his misery when they held him securely.

They also talked a lot. Now that Blaine knew the truth, Kurt told him everything from his past. Sometimes they talked about the good days when Kurt had been still free, sometimes they cried together when Kurt shared the horrible details of his marriage with the man. Blaine understood him better than anyone. He cared about him, a lot, and always tried to make Kurt feel better. And Kurt fell for the man. He had tried not to but he couldn't fight his emotions anymore. He was in love with his neighbour, the handsome, kind and gentle songwriter who meant the only light in his dark life.

Another cry of pain pulled Kurt out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked around again, searching for the source of the sound. He didn't need much time to realise that it was coming from their basement. Kurt sighed as he got out of the bed and made his way to the door.

About a minute later, he walked down the stairs leading into the basement and opened the door. He couldn't hide his grimance as he walked inside and his eyes landed on the man lying on the ground in front of Sebastian, moaning quietly.

"I thought you were asleep, babe" Sebastian said as he noticed Kurt.

"I was" Kurt said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It's hard to sleep with all these noises coming from here."

"Honey, I'm working" Sebastian explained easily, as if he wasn't talking about torturing a person.

"You should keep it down" Kurt said. "You don't want the neighbours to find out what you are doing here, right?"

It wasn't just the neighbours that made Kurt worried. Blaine already knew about them and he didn't care about the others. But this poor guy... Kurt would never get used to this. He couldn't bare hearing the cries of Sebastian's victims, knowing very well what would happen to them soon. He wasn't a monster like his husband. He was a human being who felt sorry for these people, even if he could do nothing to save them.

"Oh, you are worried about me" Sebastian cooed as he crouched down beside the man at his feet and grabbed his hair to pull his head back. "Look what a caring husband I have, Tom? He is worried about my safety. Luckily for you."

Kurt closed his eyes just in time to prevent himself from seeing how Sebastian ended the man's life. He still jumped as the shot rang through the room, followed by heavy silence. He would never get used to this... Even if he knew how things worked down here. Whoever Sebastian brought down here, they never left the basement alive. That wasn't how his husband made things.

"I'm so hungry" Sebastian sighed as he got back to his feet.

"I-I could make you something" Kurt said shakily. He had to leave, he didn't want to see the body...

"No" Sebastian said and pulled his husband into his arms, smiling as Kurt tried to push him away. "Hm, you know what? I think I'm starving for something new."

Kurt gulped nervously as Sebastian's smile grew wider.

"Yeah" Sebastian muttered to himself. "We definitely have to try something new this time."

Kurt tried to step back but Sebastian grabbed his arms and pulled him back. He turned Kurt around, so now he had his back pressed to Sebastian's chest and grabbed his chin, so Kurt was forced to look at the body.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sebastian asked, pressing soft kisses to the back of Kurt's neck.

"You are crazy" Kurt said, struggling in Sebastian's grip. It felt so wrong, worse than ever. It wasn't just about sex, there was a dead body in the room with them, they shouldn't act like this.

"He deserved what he got" Sebastian said.

"Noone deserves to die like this" Kurt replied.

"Do you think so?" Sebastian asked. He put an arm around Kurt to keep him still and used his free hand to get Kurt out of his pants. "You know what kind of people I worked with. You know exactly what kind of man this guy was. Do you think he would have treated me differently? No, Kurt... He would have done the same to me. He would have tortured me, killed me slowly and then he would have found you and done the same to you. Probably he would have raped you as well... You are pretty, everyone knows that."

"It doesn't mean you have to act like this" Kurt said, trying to break free.

"I do" Sebastian said, enjoying how Kurt responded to his touch. Once he was done with Kurt's pants, he unbuttoned his pajama shirt and pulled it down from his shoulder, so he could kiss the bare skin.

"Stop this" Kurt said, still trying to break free. He could feel Sebastian's hard cock pressed to his ass and he didn't like it at all. They shouldn't do this... They weren't animals completely out of control...

"No" Sebastian said.

Once he had Kurt completely naked, he pushed his husband to the wall and reached for the buttons of his own jeans. Kurt didn't stay still, though, he tried to get to the stairs. Sebastian groaned in frustration and went after him, grabbing Kurt's arm before he could go upstairs. He pulled the man back and dragged him to the opposite wall.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked in fear. Sebastian usually wasn't so rough with him.

"Trying something new" Sebastian explained. "I already told you."

"Stop!" Kurt shouted this time as Sebastian grabbed his right hand and to Kurt's horror, he chained it to the wall.

"Don't worry, sweetheart" Sebastian said as he fixed Kurt's other hand to the wall. "You will love this."

Kurt could do nothing after that. He watched helplessly as Sebastian got out of his clothes and kneeled between his legs.

"I can't believe we never tried this before" Sebastian whispered, his hands all over Kurt's body. "Don't stop, honey. Keep struggling."

"You are insane" Kurt shook his head.

"Insanely in love with you" Sebastian replied.

Kurt had no idea what to expect but he didn't like the way Sebastian looked at him. He wished he could look away but he didn't want to see the body of the man Sebastian had killed, he knew he would be sick from that. So he closed his eyes instead and did what he could do: he imagined that he was with Blaine.

"Open your eyes."

Kurt kept his eyes closed.

"If you want to play it like this..."

Barely preparing him, Sebastian pushed his cock inside. Kurt's eyes snapped open instantly and he forgot how to breath for a few seconds, unable to get used to the feeling. Sebastian stayed still, luckily, at least he didn't seem to try to hurt him too badly. It didn't mean Kurt felt any better.

"What does it feel like?" Sebastian asked as he slowly pulled out and then pushed his cock back, watching Kurt's face from close. "Being so helpless... Completely at my mercy..."

"It's always the same" Kurt managed to say when the pain seemed to lessen a bit.

"Is it?" Sebastian asked. "Because you usually don't look like this. You usually aren't scared of me."

"I'm not scared" Kurt said.

"Is that true?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt gave him his most hateful glare in return.

"That fire in your eyes" Sebastian sighed. "I could never get bored of it."

Luckily, he fell silent after that, so Kurt could return to his thoughts about Blaine. He almost forgot that it was all just a dream when he felt movements around his neck and he opened his eyes, facing the cruel reality again. His eyes widened when he realised what Sebastian was doing. He had Kurt's favourite scarf in his hands, although Kurt had no idea how he had gotten it. But he couldn't think about it right now because Sebastian was busy fixing the scarf around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked in panic.

"Relax, babe" Sebastian said. "You will love this."

Kurt didn't believe him, of course. Sebastian only cared about himself, Kurt's well-being was never really important for him. And it seemingly wasn't important anymore. Because once Sebastian had the scarf around his neck securely, he pulled back slightly and grabbed the ends of the scarf with his hands, pulling it towards him slowly. Kurt panicked even more as the scarf tightened around his neck.

"No... No, please!"

"Quiet!" Sebastian ordered him.

"Stop it!" Kurt screamed.

Sebastian grabbed his underwear from the floor and pushed it into Kurt's mouth to silence him. For a moment, Kurt was sure that he would choke on the material or throw up. Probably both. But he didn't have time to get used to it either, because Sebastian was pulling at the scarf again, choking him. Kurt kicked out, trying to fight Sebastian off of him but all his efforts were useless. He couldn't do anything to stop this from happening.

"Better" Sebastian said and closed his eyes for a second as a moan of pleasure escaped his lips. "Much better."

A few seconds later, he stopped pulling at the scarf, allowing Kurt to breath again, as much as he could through his nose.

"Relax" Sebastian said. "I would never hurt you."

If Kurt had had a chance, he would have pointed out that being chained to the wall against his will while being raped and choked was definitely something that hurt him but again, he was unable to do anything. He watched in silence as Sebastian moved his cock in and out of him, much faster than before. At least he didn't have to enjoy this. It was a lot worse when he had to enjoy it.

Sebastian tightened the scarf around his neck again and Kurt tried to relax and find a somewhat comfortable position, hoping that Sebastian told him the truth and he didn't intend to end his life like this. He didn't want to die in a cold and dirty basement, not when he finally found someone to love...

Kurt had no idea when and how it ended. His sight went blurry at some point and he didn't know what was happening to him until he was free to breath again. Sebastian must have been done with him and pulled out the gag of his mouth. Kurt tried to take deep breaths but his lungs were burning and every breath he took hurt. He coughed as he turned his head away and made another weak attempt to breath properly.

"Easy, babe" Sebastian told him as he undid the chains around Kurt's wrists and pulled him into his arms. "You did it beautifully. I'm so proud of you."

His husband wasn't only a monster. He was a crazy one on the top of that, now Kurt was perfectly sure. It was just the matter of time and Sebastian would accidentally kill him. Maybe down here, making his newest victim watch them... Kurt pressed his eyes closed and carefully took a deep breath. He wouldn't throw up. He had to get out of here first.

"Let's get you back into our room" Sebastian said. He stood up and pulled Kurt into his arms as if he weighed nothing. He carried his husband up to their bedroom and gently put him down onto the bed. "Do you need anything?"

Kurt shook his head. There was only one thing he needed but Sebastian couldn't get it for him. The most Sebastian could do was get the hell away from him and possibly out of the house, so Kurt could visit Blaine. He needed him more than ever right now.

"I will join you soon" Sebastian told him. "I just have to take care of a few things."

Kurt didn't reply. He knew exactly what it meant. By the time he woke up the next morning, the body would be gone. Just like the previous ones. He would never figure out what happened to them, not that he wanted to. He just wanted his dreams back. He was only safe in those dreams...

~ o ~

Blaine had felt horrible a few times in his life. When he had been bullied in school, when his parents had pushed him away for his sexuality, when he had lost his beloved grandmother... But none of those times felt as bad as sharing Kurt's horrible secret. He didn't agree with Kurt. He didn't think they shouldn't do anything and let Sebastian destroy his husband. Even if he had promised Kurt not to do anything, he knew that he couldn't keep that promise. Because he loved Kurt. For the first time in his life, he was on love with someone, for real, and he wouldn't let the man suffer. He would help Kurt, one way or another. He knew he could do it.

So he started searching for the solution. He had to be careful, so Sebastian didn't find out what he planned behind his back, but after a few days of searching, he didn't feel so hopeless anymore. He found a detective who had locked up people like Sebastian and he was still alive, so Blaine believed he did his job well and if there was someone who could help them, it was him. He already arranged a meeting with him and couldn't wait to meet the guy. He hoped that he could help them, that he could catch Sebastian soon, so Kurt could be free... And they could be happy together.

That thought kept him alive and helped him survive the days. Kurt often visited him, every time Sebastian was gone. Blaine tried to be strong for him but it was hard for him as well. Seeing Kurt suffer like this without being able to help... It was just too much. But he had to believe that it would be over soon.

One morning, after a long, sleepless night, Blaine was sitting in his music room, watching his neighbours' house. He had heard noises the previous night. Cries that could have come from Kurt or somebody else, Blaine wasn't sure. He knew he was stupid for not doing anything when he had heard those cries. Maybe scared, too. The fact was that Blaine hadn't done anything and just let things happen, and now he was so worried, he was barely able to breath. He had to make sure Kurt was alright...

Sebastian left a few minutes later. Blaine watched him through the window, searching for possible signs that something had gone wrong. But Sebastian seemed perfectly fine. Maybe he should be happy. If Sebastian was fine and he could trust Kurt who believed Sebastian wouldn't hurt him, Kurt must have been alright as well. Maybe it had been his imagination playing with him the previous night... he was so worried about Kurt that he imagined things...

Minutes later, Kurt left the house and hastily walked to Blaine's door. Blaine jumped up from his seat and rushed to the door to open it for Kurt. Kurt arrived just in that second and once the door was open, he threw his arms around Blaine.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern. Kurt seemed more upset than before.

"Let's go inside" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine led Kurt inside and securely locked the door behind them. They managed to reach the living room before Kurt hugged him again, clinging into him as if Blaine was the only person keeping him alive.

"What happened this time?" Blaine asked, knowing that Sebastian was repsonsible for Kurt's mood.

"Nothing that hadn't happened before" Kurt replied.

Blaine pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes. Kurt was lying... He was paler than usual and hehad those huge dark circles under his eyes. And he was crying on the top of that. Blaine knew him enough to know that something had happened to him the previous night.

"Did he hurt you?" Blaine asked.

"Can we not talk about it, please?" Kurt begged quietly, pulling his shirt tighter around his neck.

Blaine frowned as he reached for Kurt's hand and gently pulled it away. That was when he saw them. Kurt's neck was covered by bruises, awful, dark marks that could only mean one thing. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist next, much to the man's protest and pulled up his shirt. He gasped when he saw that Kurt's wrists were bruised as well.

"I'm gonna kill him" Blaine growled angrily.

"Blaine, please..."

"We can't let him get away with this!" Blaine shouted. It was over. He wouldn't let that asshole hurt Kurt again. He didn't care about the consequences, he would get Kurt to safety and then kill that monster with his bare hands...

"We have to" Kurt said. "Please, Blaine. Let me handle this."

"I can't believe you're asking me for this" Blaine shook his head. "I can't... Kurt, I can't see you suffer and not do anything anymore. You can't ask me for this! It's like torture for me, too."

Kurt sighed and stepped away from Blaine. He walked around in the room and then went to the couch to sit down. Blaine took a few deep breaths, not that they helped him at all but at least he didn't scare Kurt. When he felt like he could talk calmly, he joined Kurt on the couch.

"Do you love me, Blaine?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. This question was completely unexpected. Not that he didn't know the answer...

"I do" he said.

"Say it" Kurt said as he looked up at him.

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine said.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"I love you, too" Kurt admitted honestly. "And I can't lose you. He can take everything away from me but not you. I wouldn't survive that."

Blaine was perfectly sure that he made a mistake but he wasn't thinking as he pulled Kurt into his arms and pressed his lips to his. It was surely a stupid idea. Kurt was tortured by his own husband, he surely couldn't handle this...

But to Blaine's surprise, Kurt kissed back. He didn't only kiss back, he grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pulled him close and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Even if Blaine had any concerns left, he couldn't share them with Kurt. Because in that moment, every thought he had had seemed to be gone and he could only focus on that beautiful man in his arms.

They didn't break the kiss for a long while. They knelt onto the couch to be more comfortable but none of them was ready to let go of the other. No matter what a horrible situation they were in, for a few moments, they could be happy. Noone could take this way from them.

"I love you" Kurt said when he pulled away.

"I love you, too" Blaine replied.

"He can't take this way from us" Kurt said as he kissed Blaine again. "I won't let him. Whatever he does to me, I won't let him hurt you."

 _And I will save you from him,_ Blaine thought. _Just give me some more time, Kurt. I will save you from him. I promise._

Once he was able to talk to that detective. Just a few more days... And then he would take Kurt to safety and not let Sebastian touch him anymore. He knew he could do it. For Kurt. The love of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing this story!**

Blaine was in love. Hopelessly and unconditionally in love with the most beautiful person of the world: his own neighbour. Although both of them had been scared of Sebastian at first, as the days passed, he realized that hiding their secret romance from Kurt's husband wasn't even that hard. Okay, it wasn't right, Blaine knew that, but what Sebastian did to his husband wasn't right either, and at least he made Kurt feel loved. Yes, he always tried to make him forget about everything but the two of them, with light kisses, whispered words, soft touches. Everything that made Kurt slightly better. Blaine didn't need much time to learn what Kurt liked, probably everything that was common in an ordinary relationship. Kurt never asked him for anything else, just the gentle man, and Blaine was ready to give Kurt that whenever he needed him.

He could never be sure when Kurt showed up at his door, though. They couldn't agree in real dates, they couldn't even leave the house because they would have gotten caught, or so Kurt believed. So they always stayed in Blaine's house, they sang, they danced, and when Kurt finally forgot about his horrible life outside of Blaine's house, they got lost in each other.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt wanted more the first time. Knowing what he went through every single day, he didn't expect anything like this from him. He wasn't even sure if Kurt would be ready for that step ever in his life. He surely wouldn't have been ready to let anyone so close to him if he had gone through the nightmare Kurt had to face every single day. But Kurt certainly didn't feel that way. One afternoon, after listening to Blaine's music for hours, Kurt slid one hand under Blaine's shirt and the man forgot how to play the piano in that second, freezing in surprise. Kurt misunderstood his reaction at first. He thought that Blaine didn't want to be with someone as ruined as he was but that wasn't the case. Not at all. Blaine was only scared that Kurt wasn't ready for that step.

"I've been waiting for this forever" Kurt whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you" Blaine said in concern.

"Then let me lead you" Kurt smiled.

And Blaine did. He let Kurt push him down onto the bed and undress him. He watched in awe as Kurt pressed soft kisses all over his body, how his hands moved up and down his side… And Blaine wanted to do the same. He wanted to push Kurt down onto the mattress but he was conscious enough to know that that was a horrible idea. So he reached out tentatively and slowly discovered the other man's body, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face. But Kurt never freaked out. He got rid of his own clothes and soon he was kneeling over Blaine, leading them towards something unforgettable.

When they were together like that, Kurt acted completely differently. He wasn't that shy anymore, he wasn't ashamed because of his injuries, because he knew that Blaine acepted him, no matter what. Blaine didn't think he was ugly, he pressed soft kisses over his bruises and made Kurt forget about them. He touched him gently like noone else before and he made Kurt feel like noone else could so far. They were the perfect halves of each other… Even if they could never really be together the way they wanted to.

Or so Kurt thought. Because Blaine didn't forget about his promise and was working hard on Sebastian's case. He was determined to sent him to jail and free Kurt from his clutches. But Kurt didn't have to know about it, at least until Blaine was sure he could do it. He didn't want to give Kurt false hope and that ruin everything. It would surely kill Kurt. No, he kept everything secret from him and tried his best to make Kurt's life better, even if just the slightest.

One morning when Sebastian left with a big pack, probably not coming back for days, Blaine waited some more and than walked to Kurt's home and knocked on the door excitedly.

"Who is it?" Kurt called out after a while.

"Me" Blaine whispered urgently. "I have to see you."

"Blaine" Kurt breathed as he opened the door. "Blaine, you are here."

Kurt looked around and when he was sure nobody was watching them, he pulled Blaine into the house and pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly.

"I missed you" Blaine whispered.

"I missed you, too" Kurt said.

"No… not here" Blaine said as Kurt reached for the buttons of his shirt. "I want to take you out… to a date."

Kurt froze. Jurt like every time he was scared that they would get caught, he pulled away, building those walls up around him again.

"No, don't be scared" Blaine said hastily. "We won't get caught, I promise."

"We can't be too bold" Kurt said.

"We won't be" Blaine smiled. "Just trust me, okay?"

After a second of hesitation, Kurt nodded. He trusted Blaine. He was the only person he trusted unconditionally.

"Follow me" Blaine said gently and took Kurt's hand into his.

They left the house and to Kurt's surprise, they walked to Blaine's door. Blaine led him into the house and then out into the garden. Kurt's eyes widened when he realized what Blaine had prepared for them. There was a blanket on the grass and on the blanket a big basket with every kind of food and wine. Blaine smiled as he led Kurt to the blanket and helped him sit down.

"I know we can't go on a real date" Blaine explained. "As much as I want to take you out for a dinner, I know we can't do that. So I prepared you this."

He grabbed the white rose he had bought for Kurt and held it out in front of him.

"This is yours" he said.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered. He reached out for the flower with a shaky hand and took it from Blaine, raising it to his nose. Flowers… He missed flowers. He loved them but he didn't remember when he had gotten one from someone who loved him.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked. "We have roasted chicken, salad, fresh bread, cheese…"

Kurt leaned forward, grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pulled him close to kiss him.

"I love you" Kurt said.

"I love you, too" Blaine replied.

Their first real date was magical. They didn't talk too much, not this time. They had talked so much earlier. They had shared so many secrets with each other, it didn't feel right to talk about anything this time. Not that Blaine would have been able to talk about anything when Kurt's sight made him forget about everything but the man. Kurt was beautiful, more beautiful than ever. His smile was honest as he leaned back on the blanket and enjoyed the sunlight. Blaine wondered when was the last time Kurt was out of the house. He was so pale, he surely didn't spend much time outside of his home. Or Blaine's house. It was the first time they left his house since they had been together.

"I dreamt about this so many times" Kurt said after a while.

"You never had a picnic before?" Blaine asked.

"Not once" Kurt shook his head. "I wanted to have one but..."

"I understand" Blaine nodded. He got on his knees beside Kurt and took his hands. "We will have as many picnics as you want. We can have them every day. Or whatever else you want. Just tell me what you need and I will get you everything."

Kurt smiled sadly as he reached out to touch Blaine's face.

"I wish we could have what we really need" he said.

Blaine sighed heavily and looked down. Of course he knew what Kurt meant. Even in their best moments, they couldn't forget about the reality. They couldn't completely be together, not until Kurt was free again. Blaine wanted to tell him the truth, to give him hope, because he needed to see Kurt completely happy for once.

"We will" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"It will be over soon" Blaine said. "I-I think I found a way to free you. Just give me some more time..."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked again, pulling away with wide eyes.

"I contacted this guy… a detective. He's searching for proofs against Sebastian, so he can arrest him" Blaine explained.

"You did… How could you do this, Blaine?" Kurt asked in panic.

"I just want to help you…"

"Do you have any idea what will he do if he finds out that you're trying to get him arrested? If he finds out that I know about this?" Kurt asked.

"He won't find out" Blaine said calmly.

"He will kill my dad… Oh, God" Kurt muttered.

"He won't find out" Blaine said again, grabbing Kurt's hand when he tried to pull away. "I swear, Kurt, I won't let you get hurt. I will help you, I will get you out of this alive and we will be together..."

"You can't be that selfish!" Kurt shouted. "You can't risk my family's life like this!"

He pulled his hands free and stood up.

"We have to stop this" Kurt said in the end.

"What? But Kurt…"

"It was a mistake" Kurt said. "I shouldn't have trusted you. I should have known that you..."

"What, Kurt? That I wouldn't sit on my butt and watch you suffer?" Blaine almost shouted. "That's right. I'm not that kind of person, I thought you knew that."

"I don't know what I should think about you anymore" Kurt said quietly.

"I thought I showed you that you could trust me" Blaine said. Yeah, he was hurt. He tried so hard to help Kurt, he couldn't understand why he didn't let him. They could end this. They could be together if they wanted to… Was it because Kurt didn't want to be with him anymore?

"I have to go" Kurt said in the end.

"That's it" Blaine called after him angrily. "Choose the easier way. But you know what, Kurt? Things won't change, unless you do something to change them."

Kurt turned around for a brief second to look at Blaine one more time. He was going to say something, Blaine could see it. He opened his mouth but in the end, he just shook his head and turned away from him again. Blaine let him leave. What else could he do? He wouldn't force Kurt to do anything, not even if it meant he could help him. Kurt had to realise on his own that there was only one way out of his relationship with Sebastian. If he wanted to leave alive, of course.

~ o ~

It seemed so familiar… Blaine had been there once, when he had scared Kurt away for the first time. They didn't talk to each other anymore, they didn't even meet, not even when Sebastian wasn't home. Kurt stayed locked up in their house and Blaine only saw him when he played the piano late at night, when Kurt was careless enough to think that Blaine couldn't see him through the bedroom's window. But he saw him, every single time. It seemed like all he did was watching that window, hoping that Kurt would appear again.

There was no sign of life in Kurt's eyes anymore. He was always sad, just like the first time they had met. He just stood there, watching Blaine play, with that deep yearning in his eyes. Blaine wanted to leave everything and go to him, he wanted to apologise and ask for Kurt to give him another chance. But he wouldn't do that. Because it would mean giving up on Kurt and he wouldn't do that, not until he had the slightest chance to free Kurt. He had made a promise once, he would keep it no matter what.

So he did what the detective asked him to do. He stayed up late every night, watched Kurt until he disappeared from the window and then forced himself to move to the other side of the house, with a camera in his hands. He often waited until dawn for Sebastian and his men, ready to get those proofs they needed. Just a few photos to show what Sebastian did in his house. Just a person forced to enter that place, a gun pressed to their side or so Blaine imagined it. He tried to be prepared for that sight, so he wouldn't miss the moment to catch Sebastian. But the man seemed awfully careful lately. There were no guests at the house anymore, not a black car, not a bulky man. Absolutely nothing. As if Sebastian knew what Blaine tried to do. He arrived home early every day, he didn't leave for more days anymore and Blaine couldn't hear Kurt's painful voice in the middle of the night anymore. Nothing happened in the Smythe house and it frustrated him. This whole situation frustrated him. Just when he was so close to free Kurt…

Then, one morning, just when he fell asleep on the couch after another sleepless night, the doorbell rang. Blaine groaned as he got up to his feet, feeling dizzy from the lack of sleep. He shouldn't keep this up any longer. His body needed at least a few hours of sleep or he would collapse one day. Not to mention his job… He hadn't written anything new in a long while, he had missed three important projects, all because if Kurt. If he kept this up, he would ruin everything.

He rubbed his tired eyes as he walked to the front door and opened it. Maybe because he was so tired, or because it was so unbelievable, he needed almost a whole minute to realise that it was Kurt standing in front of him. Kurt looked at him for a second but then turned away, seemingly worried about Blaine's reaction.

"You are here" Blaine said the first thing that came into his mind, knowing how stupid he sounded.

"Yeah" Kurt said quietly. "May I come in?"

Blaine nodded and got out of the way immediately. Kurt looked back over his shoulder just like every time before shutting the door. He checked if it was safe, Blaine reminded himself. So things didn't change after all...

"Would you like a coffee?" Blaine asked awkwardly. He wanted to kiss Kurt so badly, he hold him in his arms…

Well, Kurt seemingly had the same thoughts because he threw his arms around Blaine.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Not really" Kurt replied. "I-I'm so sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have said those things."

"You really shouldn't have" Blaine agreed, although there was no anger in his voice.

"I just… I'm scared" Kurt said as he pulled away. "I tried this before, multiple times but it never worked."

"Things were different then" Blaine said. "You were alone but you aren't anymore. You have me this time and I won't let you down. I promise."

"I know" Kurt nodded. "That's why I'm here. I want to help you."

Blaine blinked in surprise. That was definitely a change to their previous conversation.

"What do you need?" Kurt asked. "Against him. Tell me and I will get it."

"Could you… get photos of his victims? I think it would be enough" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"You have to bring my father to safety" Kurt said.

"I can do that" Blaine nodded. He knew for sure that they could ask for help from the detective and his men. They would bring Burt to safety if it meant they would get Sebastian Smythe in return.

"Let me know when my father is safe and I will get you the proof" Kurt said and turned to leave.

"Wait" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand to stop him. "Do you have to go? Couldn't you… just stay with me for a little while?"

"I want to" Kurt said. "God, I want it so badly, but I can't. I have to keep myself away from you if we do this. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Kurt..."

"You are just as important for me as my family" Kurt continued. "If I screw up… I won't drag you with me. I will take full responsibility, Sebastian will never find out that you…"

Blaine pulled Kurt close without thinking and silenced him with a kiss. When he pulled back a minute later, Kurt seemingly didn't know what to say.

"We do this together" Blaine told him. "I love you, Kurt, and I will be there with you, no matter how it ends."

"You are crazy" Kurt shook his head.

"I know" Blaine said and raised Kurt's hand to his lips to kiss it. "Just a little longer, Kurt. Once Sebastian is arrested, we will be together. I will make you forget that he ever existed."

"Once this is over" Kurt nodded. He couldn't believe they were doing this. He needed all of his courage to come over to Blaine today but he knew he would need even more if he wanted to get his husband arrested. But they could make it, together. Kurt believed in them. It would be over soon and once Sebastian was out of his life, he would be able to be happy again… With Blaine.

 **Things are getting more exciting from this point. Are you ready?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

Blaine had been pretty sure that Kurt's suffering would be over soon. He realized, after two whole weeks of waiting, that he had been wrong. It wasn't like he and Kurt didn't do anything to finally catch Sebastian, but the man was awfully careful around them, even around Kurt. Blaine started worrying that Sebastian knew about their plan. He must have seen something or heard them talk or… Blaine had no idea how he did it. But Sebastian acted like a regular guy and it frustrated Blaine more than ever.

One day, he was sitting in front of his house, drinking his usual morning coffee, when Sebastian appeared in front of him out of nowhere, scaring Blaine to death.

"Hey, Blaine" Sebastian greeted him. "Is everything alright?"

Blaine almost opened his mouth to tell Sebastian everything when he reminded himself that it just an innocent question and Sebastian only wanted to know about his well-being. He had nothing to be scared of.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course" Blaine said. He was quite good, considering how bad he was with lies. "What about you?"

"Everything is perfect" Sebastian nodded. "I've just realized how long we didn't do anything together. It seems like that dinner happened ages ago."

Blaine quickly went through his memories because he had no idea what Sebastian was talking about. Oh, yes, there had been a dinner...

"And you know how much Kurt likes you…"

"Really?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Well, he seemed to like you the last time" Sebastian replied.

"Of course."

"So I thought you could come over tonight and repeat that dinner. What do you think?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine hesitated. Normally, he would have said yes, just like he had the first time. But now he knew the truth about the Smythes and wasn't sure if he could act like a fool for a whole night, knowing what a monster Sebastian was and how much he wanted to punch him.

"Blaine?" Sebastian waved his hands in front of him when Blaine didn't reply.

"Sorry. I just…"

"Exhausted?" Sebastan offered.

"Something like that" Blaine nodded.

"You definitely need some time off" Sebastian said.

It wasn't like he could say no. He couldn't let Sebastian know about anything, so he had to join him and Kurt for dinner… Even if he wasn't sure if it was safe. Nothing seemed safe when Sebastian was involved anymore.

"Around 7?" Sebastian asked.

"Okay" Blaine nodded in the end.

"Excellent" Sebastian smiled and finally, he stepped away from Blaine. "See you tonight, Blaine."

Blaine looked after him until Sebastian disappeared from his eyes, then walked back into the music room to look up at the Smythe house, hoping to see Kurt. But there was no sign of Kurt… And it made Blaine worried.

~ o ~

Just when Blaine convinced himself that Kurt was in trouble and he had to call the detective, probably screwing up everything but hopefully saving Kurt, somebody knocked on his door. Blaine quickly left the room and got to the front door in no time. To his relief, it was Kurt, seemingly unhurt. Blaine grabbed his hand to pull him inside, then carefully locked the door and pulled Kurt into his arms, still shaking. He had been so scared that something had happened to the man he loved...

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked as he pulled away. "Your husband came to me this morning to invite me over for dinner. The guy who's tortured you and so many other people. Who kills people in his basement…"

"I know what he does, Blaine" Kurt said slowly. Blaine was panicking, he had to help him calm down.

"He wants me to go over tonight" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" Blaine asked.

Yes, he was definitely panicking.

"You didn't tell him anything, right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not" Blaine replied.

"Then you have nothing to be scared of" Kurt said gently. "He doesn't know anything. I'm pretty sure he only wants to meet you again because he felt that you were… attracted to me the last time. He just wants to check if you behaved well."

"Well, if you count that you cheated on him with me, I definitely didn't" Blaine replied. "And if he figured out what we had done behind his back, we are definitely in trouble."

"He doesn't know anything" Kurt said.

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked.

"Do you think I would be able to come over just like this if he knew?" Kurt asked, losing his patience. Blaine had been his rock so far, he couldn't lose him when they were so close… He had to help him calm down somehow or Sebastian would catch them.

"Oh" Blaine muttered.

"That's right" Kurt nodded. "Now take a deep breath and relax. He knows nothing. We're not in trouble, especially not you. He won't do anything if he isn't perfectly sure that you're in this. Killing a few criminals is not a big thing but the disappearance of a neighbour… That's completely different. And Sebastian is not stupid."

"So what now?" Blaine asked.

"Now you take a deep breath and act like nothing happened between us" Kurt said. "I know you can do it. I trust you."

"I know" Blaine smiled weakly.

"Just a quick dinner" Kurt said reassuringly.

"I think I can make it" Blaine nodded.

"Of course you can" Kurt replied. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Is there… anything new about my father?"

"They brought him to safety" Blaine said. "Sebastian won't be able to find him."

Kurt sighed in relief. At least his father was safe, now he only had to make sure Blaine wouldn't get hurt before they caught Sebastian.

"It will be over soon, Kurt" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands. "He will make a mistake sooner or later. And we will catch him."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled. He believed Blaine. No matter how careful Sebastian was, they would get him arrested. They would get him out of their lives for once and for all. Just a little more time…

~ o ~

When he had been in high school, Blaine had joined the drama club. Not because he had wanted to be an actor but because that had been his only option for an after-school activity that seemed suitable for him. Now he was incredibly grateful for those years. As he got ready for dinner, he remembered what it had been like when he had prepared himself for a role. He imagined a world where Kurt wasn't the husband of a crazy criminal but only his neighbour, a kind, sweet man who was in love with his own husband and Blaine had no chance by him because Kurt didn't even see how Blaine looked at him. Blaine did his best to convince himself that it was real and he had nothing to be scared of, but it didn't work. Every time he tried to see Kurt with Sebastian, he remembered what Kurt had told him about his husband, what Sebastian had done to him, how he had tortured his own husband, how he had almost killed Kurt one time…

In the end, Blaine was so pissed off that he needed all of his willpower not to go over in that second, grab Sebastian and beat the crap out of him. Maybe it was what he was supposed to do. Maybe Sebastian would let Kurt go if he realized that Kurt wasn't alone anymore.

 _You can't do that,_ he reminded himself. As much as he wanted to, he had to be careful around Sebastian. He was a dangerous man and he would hurt them both, probably even kill them, if he ever found out what they planned behind his back.

So Blaine took a deep breath, stepped away from the mirror and forced himself not to think about how he would kill Sebastian if he had a chance. Today was about denial. He couldn't make any mistake, not when they were so close. He had to act like everything was fine. He knew he could do it, for Kurt and himself. For their happiness.

When it was about time, he grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter and left the house. He slowly walked to their neighbours' home and knocked on the door, taking another deep breath while waiting. He could do this. It was just a dinner. They would go through this, he and Kurt, together. And once the night was over, they could be together again. Once Sebastian left for another business trip, of course. God, Blaine so hated that he couldn't be together with Kurt the way he wanted to. But it was just the matter of time…

Luckily, it was Kurt who opened the door for him. He smiled at Blaine reassuringly as he stepped back to open the door wider for him. He took Blaine's hand briefly to sqeeze it, only for a second, knowing that Sebastian could be there in any moment as well. But they needed that touch. They needed a moment that was only theirs before Sebastian came into the picture and ruined everything again.

Then Kurt stepped away from him and Blaine took a deep breath, looking away. When would this come to the end, he had no idea. But he couldn't wait for that second. He wasn't sure how long he could act like everything was fine and keep himself away from Kurt.

"Blaine!"

Blaine jumped as Sebastian walked down the stairs and stepped to them. He seemed awfully excited to see Blaine, something that so didn't fit into the reality. Sebastian Smythe, the cruel bastard who tortured his husband and killed people… Blaine felt sick as Sebastian squeezed his shoulder and did his best not to pull away too soon.

"I see you brought wine" Sebastian smiled.

"Uhm… Yeah" Blaine said awkwardly. "I thought it would be great to have something to the dinner."

"And you were right" Sebastian nodded. "Kurt is almost ready with the dinner. Do you want to try this now or wait for the food?"

"We can drink later" Blaine replied. "I'm not really in the mood to drink anyway."

"Such a shame" Sebastian said with a huge, scary smile on his face. "Why don't we sit down in the dining room?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt briefly and then nodded. He could do this… He was ready to play through the night, hoping that Sebastian would finally make a mistake and they could use it against him.

"So, Blaine… How are you doing?" Sebastian asked conversationally.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, looking around uncomfortably. How quickly could he make it to the door? Was he quick enough to grab Kurt and get him out of the house if necessary? Sebastian was surely a good shooter… Wait, did Sebastian own a gun? He had never asked Kurt about it…

"I barely see you nowadays" Sebastian explained.

"Oh… I have a lot to work" Blaine said in the end.

"I never hear you play" Sebastian pointed out.

"I usually work in a studio" Blaine lied smoothly. "My neighbours don't really like my music."

"Yeah, Santana told me that" Sebastian nodded.

Blaine gulped nervously. He and Kurt had been careful to hide from Sebastian and his men but they had forgotten about their gossipy neighbours… What if Santana had seen them together? She had surely told Sebastian, she was too evil to keep such things for herself.

"Are you alright? You seem so stiff" Sebastian said.

"Just because of the work" Blaine explained. "And what about you? I don't see you too often either."

Did he really want to hear the answer?

"I'm busy" Sebastian nodded. "It's a family business, you know? I took over from my father a few years ago, but he still checks on me sometimes to make sure I don't screw up."

Yeah, Blaine had heard about that, too.

"It must be hard" Blaine said.

"It is" Sebastian nodded. "But it won't stay like that forever. Not if I can help it."

Blaine definitely didn't want to know what it meant.

"Dinner is ready" Kurt said suddenly as he walked through the door.

Blaine relaxed immediately as Kurt walked inside, accidentally bumping into him as he walked to the table with two plates in his hands. Blaine smiled at him as he reached out to help Kurt, unaware of Sebastian's eyes on them.

"Thank you" Blaine said gladly.

"You're welcome" Kurt smiled at him before disappearing in the kitchen to grab his own plate.

As Kurt walked back inside, Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him close, pulling out the chair beside him for his husband.

"Thank you, my dear" Sebastian said. "Let's eat, guys. I'm starving."

There was something in Sebastian's eyes that made Blaine's blood run cold. He didn't understand what it was but he wanted to get over with this night and get out of the house as soon as possible.

"Why don't you eat, Blaine?" Sebastian asked after a while.

Blaine looked up with wide eyes, realizing that he was so lost in his worrisome thoughts that he didn't even get his fork. He quickly grabbed it and pushed a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"It's amazing" Blaine smiled once he swallowed the food.

"I was getting worried that you don't like my husband's meals" Sebastian said.

"I do" Blaine nodded.

"Not that you eat too much of what Kurt cooks, right?" Sebastian replied.

"Well, he cooked the last time I was here…" Blaine said slowly. He had to be careful with what he said.

"Oh, come on. I know everything" Sebastian said.

Both Kurt and Blaine froze for a second. He couldn't possibly know everything, right? They had been so careful...

"I mean, I know you're friends" Sebastian continued. "You surely spend some time together when I'm not home."

"Not too often" Kurt said calmly. "Blaine is a busy man."

"I bet he is" Sebastian replied.

Blaine could barely finish his meal, knowing that Sebastian was constantly watching him. There was something in those eyes that practically tried to force him to admit everything, even if Sebastian didn't say or do anything threatening. How Kurt could survive with him for so long, Blaine had no idea.

"So… what do you two do when I'm not around?" Sebastian asked.

"Play music, sing…" Kurt shrugged. "Nothing fancy."

"That's not what I heard."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, hoping that it was all innocent, but one look at his scared face told Blaine that it wasn't. They were in trouble this time.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Sebastian stood up from the table and walked behind Blaine.

"Do you know why I love small towns, Blaine?" he asked, gripping Blaine's shoulders painfully.

"I have no idea" Blaine said, keeping his eyes on Kurt. He had to stay calm, for both of their sake.

"Because people trust each other so easily" Sebastian whispered as he leaned down to Blaine's ear. "A party here, some nice words there, and they tell you everything you need."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Blaine said, proud of himself for his calm voice.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Sebastian" Kurt hissed, glancing from one man to the other.

"Shut up!" Sebastian said, his voice as threatening as his look had been earlier. He tightened his grip on Blaine's shoulders and the man hissed in pain. "I played nice. Right until I found out he fucks my husband behind my back."

Kurt pushed his chair back to stand up but the gun Sebastian grabbed from… somewhere within a second and pushed to Blaine's head made him still again.

"And you didn't even stop there" Sebastian said.

He left Blaine and walked to Kurt instead. Blaine watched helplessly as Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his arm and forced him to stand up, then turned him towards Blaine and pressed the gun to his head this time.

"Did you honestly think that you could get away with it?" Sebastian hissed into Kurt's ear. "I watch you and your family all the time. I have eyes everywhere, even where you think you can be safe with your fuck buddy."

"It's all my fault" Kurt said quickly. "I-I seduced Blaine. I convinced him to do what I tell him."

"Kurt…"

"That's true!" Kurt said, silencing Blaine with one look. "He's innocent. Punish me for not being obedient but leave him out of this."

"You like him" Sebastian smiled. "So sweet."

"Let's talk about this" Blaine said hastily, trying to buy themselves time to figure out how to get out of this horrible situation.

"What do you want to say, Blaine?" Sebastian asked. "Are you trying to save yourself? Tell me that it was all his fault? Because believe me, you can't say anything to save both of you."

Or any of them. Blaine knew that. Sebastian would kill him for sure and who knew what he planned for Kurt. But one thing was sure, none of them would leave the house, whatever he said.

Before he could say anything, though, Sebastian pushed Kurt forward and towards him.

"I don't think I showed you my basement before" Sebastian said, motioning for Blaine to turn around and walk. "I think you will love it."

The last thing Blaine saw before he turned around was the fear in Kurt's eyes. They were caught. And there was no way out of here anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I** **'** **m sorry for the long wait, I was sick. But good news, I** **'** **m working on the last chapter of this story, so the next updates may be faster. Yes, it also means that this story is almost over. I hope you will like the last few chapters.**

 **This chapter was very hard to write and I guess it** **'s also hard to read. So be prepared for everything (no character death, though – just to make sure noone gets a heart attack from the AN).**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Enjoy!**

Blaine had been in horrible situations before. Like when he had outed and asked his best friend to attend the Sadie Hawkins dance with him. When he had been beaten up so badly that he had spent weeks in hospital, trying to get over the happenings, unable to believe that the world could be so cruel to him. Or when his grandmother had died and he had been left all alone in the world, realizing how little he meant for his own parents. But he had never felt so hopeless as now. There had always been some hope for him, he had always known that things would get better, that he would get better with time. But not now. Now he was in huge trouble and there was no way out of it. He could practically feel it.

Sebastian had led them down the stairs, into his well locked basement and had forced them to stay still until he fixed the chains around their wrist, making them unable to run away. Blaine was shaking as he let it happen but he couldn't make himself to talk. He knew he should have said something to save themselves but his brain didn't seem to work at all. So he remained silent as he waited for his fate, wondering why he had to be the one ending up in such a horrible situation.

Not just him, there was Kurt, too. He looked at the man, standing on the other side of the room, chained to the wall just like him. Kurt didn't look at him, though. He kept his eyes on the ground and he was crying quietly. Blaine wanted to cry with him, he wanted to cry for this beautiful, innocent man, but one of them had to stay strong. And it seemed like it was him. So he forced himself not to cry and took a deep breath as he faced the man in front of him. Sebastian Smythe, the bastard who ruined so many lives, the man who was going to kill them both. Or at least Blaine. He wasn't sure if Sebastian would hurt his own husband as well. Well, not like that. Sebastian couldn't be that cruel, right?

Maybe he was… As Blaine looked into his eyes, he saw the real side of Sebastian he had never seen before. The one Kurt had talked about so many times. There was no kindness, no mercy in those eyes, just hate and anger and something Blaine couldn't describe but it made him forget how to breath for a moment. He wanted nothing but grab Kurt's hand and get the hell out of here, possibly out of the states, and hide somewhere on the other side of the world where Sebastian couldn't find them anymore. But he had no chance to get out of this house at all. He was restrained by strong chains that didn't allow him to move the slightest. So he could do nothing but wait in silence for his fate. Maybe Sebastian would kill him fast and it would help him calm down. Maybe he would spare Kurt. That was the only thing Blaine hoped for in that moment. He was going to die, no matter what, he knew that. But maybe Kurt had a chance to ge tout of here alive. Who knew, maybe he would find a way to break free. Kurt was a clever man, he would surely find a way sooner or later, and then Blaine wouldn't die for nothing. He would die for the man he loved and the thought that Kurt could be happy again was enough for him to accept his own fate. But he had to be sure it happened. He had to give Kurt a chance to live long enough for that.

"What do you want to do now?" Blaine asked, glad that there was no sign of fear in his voice.

Sebastian tore his gaze away from Kurt and walked to Blaine instead.

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked.

"I think we could come to an agreement" Blaine said.

"I don't think so" Sebastian said.

He was about to turn away and go back to Kurt but Blaine's next words stopped him.

"It's all my fault."

Sebastian turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Kurt is innocent" Blaine continued. "He has nothing to do with this."

"That's not what I heard" Sebastian snorted.

"Because nobody knows the truth. Not even him" Blaine said. He looked into Kurt's wide eyes for a brief moment before turning back to Sebastian. He had to do this. "I lied to him. I knew who you were way before Kurt told me anything. That detective contacted me and I said yes. I thought it would be fun. You know, make him fall for me. Make him trust me before I get you both arrested."

Kurt seemingly couldn't decide if he should believe Blaine or not. Apparently, Sebastian didn't seem to buy his story at all. He threw his head back and laughed.

"You're such a gentleman, Blaine" Sebastian said. "You want to save him? Cute. But you should have come up with a better story."

"It's true!" Blaine said. "I-I made a deal with him."

A sudden thought crossed his mind, an even better one. Maybe they could get out of here after all.

"They will come for me" Blaine said hastily. "The police. If I don't contact the detective soon, he…"

"He won't do anything" Sebastian said in a bored tone. "He's dead. He told me everything before he died, by the way."

Blaine had no idea what to say after that. He had to come up with something else, something that Sebastian would believe...

"Here's how things happened" Sebastian said and grabbed a poker from the ground, then took a step towards Blaine. "You wanted my husband from the first day. That's why you played the nice and helpful neighbour. Apparently, Kurt likes this type. So you started a secret romance behind my back and believed that you could hide it from me. When Kurt told you our dirty little secrets, you stupidly thought that you could take him away from me."

Sebastian raised the poker and brought it down, onto Blaine's right arm. Blaine screamed in pain, but he wasn't the only one. Kurt tried to break free from his restrains and get to him, trying to get Sebastian's attentions with his screams. It was all useless, though. Sebastian didn't even look at him.

"You should have left, right when you figured out who I am" Sebastian said as he leaned down to Blaine's ear. "You should have listened to him. There's no way out of this for him and he knows that. Noone is allowed to take anything away from me, especially not my most precious property."

"Can you hear yourself?" Blaine asked as he raised his head to look at Sebastian. He closed his eyes for a second to fight down the nausea before he was able to continue. "He's a human being. A person just like you or me. You can't keep him like a pet."

Sebastian raised the poker again and hit Blaine's left leg with it. Blaine pressed his lips together but couldn't suppress a moan as pain blinded him again. He fell forward, unable to stand on feet, but it just made everything worse because it made his injured arm hurt like hell. He tried to take deep breaths as he stood up, standing on his uninjured leg. He could hear Kurt scream in the background but forced himself not to look at him. He wasn't strong enough to see Kurt like that. He could barely keep himself together but he had to stay strong for both of them. Sebastian would kill him no matter what but maybe if Kurt didn't see how scared he was, he could move on eventually. He had to. Sebastian had taken so much away from him, Blaine couldn't let him take more.

"You should love him" Blaine continued. "You should make him feel how special he is and not treat him like some trash."

"Shut up!" Sebastian hissed.

"You disgust him" Blaine said. "He can't even look at you. No wonder he loves me. Anyone would be better to him than you."

Sebastian dropped the poker and used his bare hands to punch Blaine. He took it without a word. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the pain as it happened.

"Stop it!" Kurt screamed.

"You know nothing" Sebastian said as he hit Blaine again. "You know nothing about me. How dare you tell me what to do when you don't understand a thing?"

"Oh, I do" Blaine said, grimancing as pain shot through his cheeks. "You have to play dirty because you have no chance to have a real relationship. You knew that he would never be yours, so you took him. You kept him like an animal, locked away from the world because that was your only chance to keep him. You knew that he would leave once he had a chance. I still hope he will. He deserves so much better than you."

"Do you think that your big words will save any of you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm going to die" Blaine shrugged, wincing in pain again. "That's how you do things, right? We both know it. You always choose the easy way because you are scared to act like a real man once."

"You really want to die" Sebastian shook his head. "Damn, I didn't know you were so stupid. It will be pleasure to end your life."

"It won't change anything" Blaine said. He had no idea how he was still able to speak, or stand on his feet for that matter. Surely the adrenaline. Yeah, it had to be it. "You can kill me, you can kill everyone he loves but it won't make him love you. He will hate you until the last day of your life and wish for your death every second of every day."

"Maybe he will" Sebastian agreed as he glanced at Kurt but then turned back to Blaine. He grabbed his hair and pulled Blaine's head closer. "But he will be mine. He will always be mine."

"That's not true."

Both of them turned to Kurt who was standing straight on his feet with surprising determination in his eyes.

"I will never be yours" Kurt said. "Blaine is right. You disgust me. You make me feel sick. You can kill him now but it won't change anything. I will never be yours. I will find a way to be free again, even if I have to kill you with my own hands."

"Is it so, my darling?" Sebastian asked as he slowly walked to Kurt. "Oh, no. You're not capable of such things. You're just a weak little boy, nothing more."

"If you kill him, I will never forgive you. I will never let you touch me again and once I have a choice, I will kill you, too. I will make sure you feel the pain you caused him and me and then kill you slowly. Like you deserve to die" Kurt spat. "Slowly and alone, knowing that there's noone out there who loves you. At least Blaine and I have each other. You have nobody. Noone will miss you when you pass away."

"Should I feel bad, honey?" Sebastian asked, playing hurt.

"It doesn't have to be like that" Kurt said. "I know that you're scared of being alone. That's why you took me. You needed someone not to get crazy from being lonely forever."

"You can be replaced" Sebastian said.

"Who's lying now?" Kurt smirked. "I'm the only one who can fulfill your needs. That's why you choce me. You would never find someone like me."

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked in the end.

"Let him go" Kurt said.

"If you think I will let you leave with him…"

"I know you won't" Kurt nodded. "That's not what I want. I want you to let him live. I want you to let him go and never touch him again."

"What do I get in return?" Sebastian asked.

"Everything you need" Kurt said. "A willing partner. A loving husband. Everything you want me to be."

"No!" Blaine said, his voice a lot weaker than it was supposed to be.

"Show me" Sebastian said as he stepped closer to Kurt.

Blaine watched in horror as Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sebastian's. It wasn't how things should have been. Kurt shouldn't have kissed Sebastian like this, like he had kissed Blaine so many times… Like Sebastian meant something for him. Blaine blinked rapidly to force back his tears but he wasn't able to stop them as Sebastian grabbed the back of Kurt's head and deepened the kiss. It was too much. He couldn't watch this, he couldn't let the man he loved sacrifice himself like this, only to save Blaine. He tried to find the strength to say something but he couldn't form a proper word.

Sebastian pulled away after a while and smiled at Kurt. And Kurt smiled back. Blaine's heart broke into a million pieces in that moment.

"Fine" Sebastian said in the end. "Be that way."

"No!"

Blaine, in his panicked state, was finally able to speak again. He had to. He had to stop them before it was too late. He couldn't let Sebastian take Kurt away from him. He would surely destroy him completely, he would kill the remainings of life out of him, and Blaine couldn't let that happen. He would die if he had to but Kurt deserved a better fate.

"Kurt, don't do this" Blaine said. "Please, let him kill me. I can take it. I can take everything but please, don't let him do this to you again."

"Shut up, Blaine" Sebastian said.

"I won't let you get away with this" Blaine said heatedly. "I will tell everyone who you are. I will tell the police about you and get you arrested. You won't get away with this."

"I will" Sebastian said as he walked to Blaine. "Like every other time. We will get out of this town before you could alert anyone and you won't find us again. Say goodbye, Blaine, because you won't see him ever again."

"No! You can't…"

Blaine was silenced by a sudden blow that came with so much force that it knocked his head to the wall behind him. Blaine tried to stand on his feet and beg for Kurt not to do this but he lost the battle, His injured body gave up the fight and he barely had a moment to look at Kurt one more time before everything went black.

~ o ~

Blaine drifted in and out of unconsciousness for God knew how long. Sometimes he heard voices around him, some of them seemed familiar, the others not so much. Sometimes he heard someone cry in the background, sometimes he felt gentle touches on his hand and cheeks. And he always felt the pain. Where it hurt the most, he had no idea. It seemed like his whole body was in pain, he could feel it even when the voices were gone and he was alone in complete darkness.

He tried to remember where he was and what had happened to him. This feeling seemed familiar, even the voices around him. He just couldn't remember why. It had happened before, in the past, he had gone through this once. But when? Then he remembered being beaten up for being gay. For showing up on the Sadie Hawkins dance with his best friend. Oh, yeah, that was how it had happened. But… It had happened years ago. Why was he in such a situation again?

After some time that seemed like eternity, Blaine became strong enough to open his eyes. He was more aware of the voices around him this time, he could feel the uncomfortable bed under him, he could feel the bright light burning his eyes, even if he kept them closed. But he couldn't keep them closed for the rest of his life. He remembered that he had to wake up, even if he didn't remember the reason why.

So that was what he did. He moaned as he finally forced his eyes open and was blinded by the light filling the room he was in. He quickly shut his eyes again, berating himself for being so stupid and was about to fall back into his dreamless and dark sleep when the hand on his own tightened and he was forced back to reality.

"Blaine, honey, can you hear me?"

Blaine blinked a few times to clear his vision. He had to see if he was right about this voice. It still seemed unbelievable.

"Mom?" he tried to say but his mouth felt dry and he coughed once the whispered word lept his lips, filling his body with so much pain that he almost blacked out.

"It's me" he heard his mother's voice from somewhere above him. "I'm here."

Blaine had only heard his mother cry once, when he had woken up from the attack in high school after two whole days of unconsciousness. That had been the only time Blaine felt like his mother loved him. Pamela Anderson had never really cared about him, not like a mother was supposed to care about her own child. She only showed some kind of worry when Blaine was in great trouble. Like this time. So something really had happened to him.

"Don't move. I will call a doctor."

Blaine didn't say anything as the warm hand disappeared from his own and he heard as his mother left the room. He was all alone, just like before. Why did he feel so alone? It wasn't like he missed his mom, he had learnt how to live without her long years earlier. There was someone else he was missing, but who could it be? He didn't remember…

Another day or so passed until Blaine was able to stay conscious for a longer time. His head was clear this time, as clear as it could be with such injuries. He didn't need the doctors to tell him how bad he looked. He could feel it. It seemed like there was no part of his body that wasn't injured. He had dozens of cuts and bruises all over his body, especially on his face. His right arm was broken, just like his left knee. He wouldn't be able to walk on his own anytime soon, not to mention playing the piano. Kurt would be so disappointed… He needed Blaine's music to survive.

"Kurt" he whispered gently, blurry memories filling his mind.

"What did you say, honey?" his mother asked.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Who's Kurt?" Pamela asked.

My everything, Blaine wanted to say, but nothing came out. The sudden wave of memories hit him so hard that he could barely breath.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Pamela asked as Blaine started shaking. "Are-are you having flashbacks from the attack?"

Something like that.

"Wha-what happened to me?" Blaine asked. He needed to know how Sebastian had cleaned up after himself.

"You were attacked" Pamela said. "On your way home from the supermarkt. One of your neighbours found you lying there in your own blood and…"

She wipped her face and squeezed Blaine's hand before continuing.

"Thank God Mr Smythe was there" she said. "He saved your life."

Smythe… Of course. Sebastian knew how to clean up the mess he had caused and still seem like the hero of the day. That bastard.

Blaine's eyes landed on a bouquet of roses on the small table in front of him he hadn't noticed before. Roses… He had gotten Kurt similar roses… Did it mean that Kurt had been there to visit him?

"They are from a friend of yours" Pamela said. "We should get you fresh flowers, though. These are wilted."

"No" Blaine said weakly. He needed these flowers. He didn't need anyone to tell him but he knew that they were from Kurt. Kurt had come to see him, to make sure Blaine was fine. Blaine had no idea how he had done it but he had visited him before leaving. These flowers were the proof for that.

Leaving… Kurt had left. With Sebastian. That was the deal. The one Kurt had made with Sebastian, to save Blaine's life.

Blaine started crying, his eyes never leaving the roses. Kurt was gone. He sacrificed himself to save Blaine's life and now he was gone. Blaine would never find him again if he could believe Sebastian.

"Blaine, you're scaring me. Should I call someone?" Pamela asked.

Blaine shook his head. There was only one person he needed but he was gone. The only person Blaine truly loved, and he had lost him. And now he had nothing left of him… Just these wilted roses.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine couldn't decide if Sebastian hitting him with heavy metal objects or having his mother around when he couldn't get away from her was worse. After a few days, he was perfectly sure that he would rather let Sebastian beat him to death, happily and willingly, if it meant he could get rid of his mother. Unfortunately, there were no more bad guys around to make it easy for him.

"It's not like we didn't see it coming" Pam sighed. "I mean, with your scandalous behaviour…"

"You mean wearing comfortable clothes?" Blaine cut in.

"You know what I mean" Pam said sternly.

"Yes, mother" Blaine sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. He was usually happy to see his mother, for a few hours twice a year, but this visit had become way too long and he couldn't wait to slam the door into his mother's face, once he was able to do so, of course.

Pam's phone beeped and she glanced down at the screen for a brief second. Blaine lifted his head to see who had sent the text but he wasn't fast enough. He moved way too slowly, the pain still too much to bear.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter" Pam replied.

"Was it from dad?" Blaine asked. His father wasn't too concerned about him either. He didn't even call him to ask him how he was doing. He definitely wasn't scared of losing his son. "He could call me, you know. I can talk to him."

"Your father is a busy man, Blaine. He doesn't have time for this" Pam said.

"Of course" Blaine muttered. He shouldn't be surprised. His father didn't love him, a lunatic trying to kill his son wouldn't change that.

"You should have some rest" Pam said as she stood up. "I have to take care of a few things but I can't leave you alone…"

"Just go, mom" Blaine said. "I will be fine."

And his mother didn't need more. She quickly left the room, without wasting another second for her son. Blaine didn't mind, though. He wanted to be alone. His eyes landed on the wilted flowers in the corner and he started crying. The physical pain was nothing compared to what he felt inside.

~ o ~

Two horrible weeks later, Blaine was finally able to leave the hospital. He still wasn't healed but at least he could move on his own, slowly and heavily, but he didn't need people to take care of him anymore. His mother drove him home but once they reached the house, Blaine was left alone to get out of the car, however he managed it. He pushed the door open with his healthy hand and then grabbed the cane. The doctor was honest to him, he told Blaine that even if he managed to heal from his injuries, his leg wouldn't move like before anymore. He would be able to walk on his own if he was lucky but that was it. No more jogging, no more dancing… Nothing that could have made him feel a little better.

His arm was what made him really worried, though. He had gone through several surgeries but he still couldn't lift his arm. He could move his fingers, even if it hurt like hell but that was all he could do. He knew what it meant, even if he didn't discuss it with anyone. If his arm didn't heal, he would have to give up what was left for him: his career. He wouldn't be able to play the piano anymore.

Blaine sighed and pushed that horrible thought to the back of his mind. He had enough to deal with without being afraid of his future. He had to get over so much worse before…

He slowly got out of the car and took a few steps forward. He tried to avoid the sight of the Smythe house but he couldn't make it. So he looked straight at the building, his eyes searching for the familiar face behind the window. Nothing. Then he glanced at the front door. Again, nothing. He knew that it was pointless, that Kurt wasn't here and he shouldn't have made his heart ache more than necessary, but a stupid little voice told him that if he focused on those windows enough, he would be able to see Kurt again. It never happened, though. Because Kurt wasn't here. Kurt was gone and he wouldn't come back. He was gone, with Sebastian, forced to live in that hell for the rest of his life and it was all because of him. Kurt had saved him that night, he had sacrificed himself, only to make sure Blaine survived. And now he was gone and he would never be back.

"Blaine, what are you doing out there?"

Pam was back, tapping his foot impatiently. She didn't even notice how much her son was shaking or how he looked at the house in front of him with wide eyes. Of course she didn't notice, she didn't even care.

"Coming" Blaine muttered and with one last glance at the Smythe house, he walked inside.

He wanted to be alone. Even if he knew that his mother was right, that he couldn't take care of himself like this, he wanted his mother gone. Days passed and his mother became more and more annoying with every passed second. Blaine couldn't believe it was possible. He had thought that he knew this woman but he came to the realization that he didn't know his mother at all. At least at the beginning it had seemed like she was worried about him but all those feelings were since it became clear that Blaine would survive. Sometimes Blaine wondered why she hated him so much. Okay, he didn't have a child on his own but he couldn't imagine hating his own son like this, only because he wasn't planned. Was it really that bad that his parents had him? He wasn't a bad person, he had never been. He had been a model student, a perfect child of them, everything they wanted him to be. Fine, not everything. He wasn't straight and he hadn't followed his father into his business…

Wait. This could be useful.

"Mom" Blaine shouted as a crazy but also beautiful thought crossed his mind. His father knew a lot of person, he surely knew Sebastian as well.

"What is it, Blaine?" Pam sighed in frustration.

"Do you know the Smythe family?" Blaine asked.

"Should I?" Pam asked in a bored tone.

"You know, the guy who saved me" Blaine forced himself to say. "I-I want to thank him but I couldn't find him."

"I heard that they moved out" Pam nodded.

Blaine forced himself not to roll his eyes. Was there anything in that world his mother found actually interesting?

"I know" Blaine said. "I still want to thank him. I thought that maybe dad knew them. Maybe he could help me reach Sebastian."

"Blaine, your father is a busy man…"

"Please, mom" Blaine asked quietly.

"Fine" Pam said in the end. "I will ask him."

That wasn't the only way Blaine tried to find Kurt. Once he was feeling a little bit better and he was finally able to sit in front of his computer, he started searching for Sebastian, just like he had done it before. He knew that he wouldn't find Kurt but he hoped that he had a chance to find out where Sebastian was. If he found him, he would be able to find Kurt as well. Sebastian always kept him close, he would be with him.

But as time passed, Blaine became more and more desperate. It seemed like Sebastian Smythe disappeared. Like he hadn't even existed before. The articles Blaine had read about him earlier were all gone, just like the informations about his company, the photos, everything. Blaine had no idea how it was possible. Okay, Sebastian was powerful, but he surely didn't change his name just to get rid of Blaine. Right?

Maybe he did, Blaine told himself. Sebastian seemed determined to keep Kurt and he would surely do everything in his power to keep him away from Blaine. In that case, having a new identity was a wise step. Blaine would never be able to find them, at least not without having anothe rperson involved. But blaine would never do that again. He had learnt that Sebastian was willing to sacrifice anybody to save himself and Blaine was probably the only person of the world who had gotten out of his clutches without getting hurt. Or better say, without being killed. Sebastian had let him go but he had also made sure to ruin Blaine's life as much as he could before he left.

"Shouldn't you work?" his mother asked the other day when Blaine was sitting in front of his computer again.

"I'm injured, mother" Blaine said.

"Well, you seem fine" Pam shrugged. "You sit in front of that computer all day."

"It's none of your business, mother" Blaine said in a monotone tone. The one he usually used when he talked to his parents.

"Of course" Pam snorted.

"Have you asked dad about the Smythes?" Blaine asked before she could leave. He had no idea why she was still there. She didn't do anything to help him and she seemingly hated being in her son's company.

"He doesn't know them" Pam said, without turning back to look at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. He should have known that he was alone in this. His parents would watch him die first but they wouldn't do anything to help him once in his life.

He had a visitor that afternoon. Just when Blaine was ready to pack his things and leave, preperably without letting his mother know where he was, Sam came to see him. Blaine had never been so happy to have someone around.

"Hey, dude!" Sam said happily as he hugged Blaine, seemingly not noticing how Blaine hissed in pain. "How are you doing?"

"Sam… My arm" Blaine moaned as he tried to pull away.

"Oh. Sorry" Sam said and hastily stepped back. "I'm just so happy to see you alive."

"Me, too" Blaine said.

"You scared me to death, you know?" Sam said. "Who knew such a thing could happen in Lima."

"Yeah… Murderous muggers… Not something you expect in a town like this" Blaine muttered.

"You are lucky you survived with a few minor injuries" Sam said.

Blaine sighed heavily. Sam seemingly didn't understand how his injuries affected his life, not to mention the emptiness he felt since Kurt had left. Noone could really understand how he felt, of course. They didn't know what had really happened to him.

"When will you come over? The boys miss you, too" Sam said.

"I don't know, Sam" Blaine said. "I'm not feeling too well. My arm and knee hurt like hell and I have to be very careful."

"Oh, does it hurt so much?" Sam asked.

Not as much as my heart, Blaine thought.

"Santana told me that you're getting new neighbours" Sam said when Blaine didn't reply.

"Really?" Blaine asked, not really caring about the new people in his neighbourhood. He wanted one exact neighbour back.

"Yeah, a young couple with three kids" Sam smiled. "I hope you like kids because it will surely be hard to stand the noises they make. Santana isn't too excited to have them around."

"I can tell" Blaine nodded. He raised his head to look at the house in his neighbourhood. "Uhm… Do you know anything about Kurt and Sebastian?"

"They moved out" Sam shrugged. "Sebastian got a new job and they left, so he didn't have to leave his husband behind."

"Do you know where?" Blaine asked.

"They didn't tell anyone" Sam said. "They left so suddenly, you know? Just when we got used to them… I don't understand. I thought they wanted to raise their children here."

Blaine nodded silently. Just the thought of Kurt raising their children, Sebastian's children, while his husband torture dpeople in the basement made him sick. Poor Kurt, he was surely suffering and it was all because of Blaine. He had caused this. He had been stupid and he had dragged Kurt with him. And now Kurt had to pay the prize.

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Blaine said quietly. "Just tired."

As Blaine got better and he was able to take care of himself alone, his mother finally left, seemingly relieved that she didn't have to spend more time with her son than necessary. It hurt seeing how little he meant for his mother but at least Blaine should have been glad that his mother had spent some time with him while he had been recovering. It was still more than nothing. She could have stayed away just like everybody else, letting Blaine take care of everything.

Blaine was glad to have the house all for himself first but as the days passed, he felt more and more depressed. He knew he should have had more rest, he should have been careful not to use his injuries limbs too much but he couldn't make himself care. He locked himself up in his house, only leaving when it was absolutely necessary, and spent most of his days sitting at the piano, watching the bedroom's window over him. The one where he had seen Kurt so many times. When he had played for him, knowing that it made Kurt feel a little less hopeful. How many days had he spent in front of the piano, pélaying for that beautiful man in the other house… Now he couldn't even look at the piano. It wasn't like he didn't try to play but it seemed like he lost the ability. Every single time he raised his hands over the keyboard, he stopped, knowing that he wouldn't be able to play again. Not when he lost the only person who truly appreciated his music.

Blaine knew that he slowly destroyed everything around him but he couldn't make himself care. He ignored phone calls from his friends and family, he didn't work anyomore, he didn't do anything at all. Just survived. He forced himself to eat and have a few hours of restless sleep every single night but other than that, he didn't care about anything at all. On better days, he tried to find Kurt, he spent hours in front of his laptop, searching for him and Sebastian. He also tried to reach Burt Hummel but it seemed like they didn't exist anymore. So Blaine gave up after a while. He knew that Sebastian had told him the truth when he had said that Blaine would never find them again. There was no hope for him anymore. Kurt was gone and he would never be back.

Once Blaine accepted that fact, his condition became worse than ever. He barely left the bed, he ate even less, and he didn't do anything at all. He kept lying in the bed, facing the Smythe house, dreaming about how his life would have been with Kurt. It made his heart ache but it didn't matter anymore. He deserved the pain. He had ruined Kurt's life, so he deserved this. Who knew, maybe he would die one day soon. It would be the easy way for sure, he would be gone and there would be no pain anymore. Just silence and peace… Was there any peace for him after what he had done to Kurt? No, he didn't deserve it. He had to suffer.

The weeks turned into months but Blaine's misery was still the same. He lost some important jobs, he lost his friends and everything that had mattered one day. He was mostly healed but he didn't even notice it, too lost in his depressing thoughts about the angel who had sacrificed himself to save Blaine. Every single moment of his life was about Kurt and Blaine was too lost to come back from that point.

One night, unable to sleep, Blaine walked into the music room. He had avoided that place for a long time, scared of the memories it would bring back. He didn't understand why he came here right now when he hadn't been able to step inside for such a long time. But now here he was, just a step away from his piano, feeling like an invisible force pulled him forward. He wanted to play. No. He needed to play.

Blaine quickly sat down and once his fingers touched the keyboard, his music took over his body and he wasn't able to stop himself anymore. He started playing. A sad melody from the past that was all about Kurt. That was all Kurt. Blaine had written this song for Kurt.

He closed his eyes as he kept playing, lost in tears and pain and darkness. His arm hurt like hell but he didn't care. At least it made his aching heart hurt a little less. Blaine wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, lost in a song from the past, from those days when Blaine had been happy, even if it hadn't lasted long. For a brief period of time, he had been with the man he loved. He had felt what true love meant. Blaine had almost forgotten the feeling but he didn't want to lose it completely. That was the only thing that kept him alive. He needed it, more than air.

He kept playing until the pain in his arm became unbearable and his body shut down. He woke up the next morning, lying on the ground beside the piano. The sun was shining at him through the window, as if he deserved its beautiful light. Blaine sighed and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. He winced in pain as he tried to stand up but he fell back, his injured leg preventing him from moving from the ground.

"Great" he muttered to himself. So he would just stay here until he was able to move again. Maybe a few hours or days. Did it matter? Not really.

"Let me help you."

Blaine froze, his heart skipping a beat. Hell, it stopped beating completely. Was it real? Was he really there with him or was it just a cruel game of his mind?

"Blaine?"

Blaine slowly turned his head, preparing himself that he wouldn't find anyone there. He was pretty sure that he lost his mind and now he was hallucinating. He must have been pretty good in it because the image of the other man seemed so real.

"Blaine, you're scaring me. Please, say something."

Blaine reached out with his uninjured hand to touch the other man's cheek. It felt so real. It was just like how he remembered, a perfect memory of the real man. Unless… It was't just a memory.

"Kurt?" he whispered.

Kurt smiled as he crouched down beside him, touching Blaine's face with shaky hands.

"I'm here, Blaine" he said. "I missed you so much."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone!**

 **This is the last chapter, there is only an epilogue left. Enjoy!**

Blaine was pretty sure that he was dreaming. He had a cruel nightmare again, worse then ever, that seemed so real and tortured him more than any other he had had since Kurt had disappeared from his life. He pressed his eyes closed for a second, desperately wanting to wake up from this dream. He couldn't do this. He had already suffered too much, pretending that Kurt was here with him was unbearable.

"You aren't dreaming."

Now fake-Kurt wanted to make him believe that he was real. Great.

"Blaine, please, open your eyes" Kurt said.

"I can't" Blaine replied.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because you will disappear and I can't take that" Blaine said honestly.

Gentle hands touched his cheeks and Blaine opened his eyes in the end. Even if it wasn't real, he couldn't not look at Kurt. Beautiful Kurt, the man he loved so much.

"I won't disappear. Not anymore" Kurt said.

For some reason, Blaine started to believe him. What could he lose? He had already lost everything that mattered.

"Here, let me help you" Kurt said.

Blaine moaned in pain as Kurt put an arm around his waist and helped him stand up. Falling asleep on the ground was definitely a bad idea but it was too late. Maybe the next night, if there would be a next at all. If he was hallucinating, it meant that death was close. Maybe it would take him before the next night came. Before he woke up from this dream and realized how very wrong his own life was. Yeah, that was what he wanted. He had nothing to live for anymore.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you" Kurt said as he led Blaine out of the music room and back into his bedroom. "I wanted to come sooner but…"

He helped Blaine sat down onto his bed and checked on his injured arm. Blaine watched in silence as Kurt ran his fingers down his arm, only hissing in pain when he touched the most painful spot. Kurt pulled back his hand immediately, looking away guiltily.

"I did this to you" he said.

"Sebastian did this to me" Blaine said.

"Because of me" Kurt shook his head.

Blaine reached out to touch Kurt's face. It was different from what he remembered. Kurt was usually pale and had those dark circles under his eyes but this time he looked a lot more healthy, he gained some weight and it looked like he spent a lot time outside. Unlike Blaine, he looked a lot better than before. Blaine didn't want to know how he looked in Kurt's eyes. Probably awful. He hadn't changed clothes for days, hadn't had a shower, not to mention food. He couldn't remember when was the last time he ate something. Kurt must have come to the same conclusion because now he was looking at Blaine in worry.

"Should I run you a bath? Make you something to eat?" Kurt asked.

Blaine only nodded in response. At least he could enjoy this dream until it lasted. It wouldn't make anything worse.

"Stay here" Kurt said.

Blaine watched in silence as Kurt disappeared and only came back a few minutes later. He helped Blaine stand up again and brought him to the bathroom. Blaine leaned against the wall and let Kurt get him out of his dirty clothes. It seemed so weird. It had been him who had helped Kurt and not the other way around. But this Kurt was different, he wasn't the lost man Blaine had known. This Kurt seemed strong and full of life.

With much more effort than usually, Blaine climbed into the tub and only relaxed when he was lying in the hot water. He missed having such baths but since he had been injured, he couldn't have one, afraid that he couldn't get out of the tub alone. Not that he deserved one...

"I'm gonna get you fresh clothes" Kurt said and walked out of the room before Blaine could make himself to say something. He was still in shock, waiting to wake up from the dream. Because it had to be a dream, it couldn't be real. Kurt was gone and he wouldn't come back to him. And it was all his fault…

Kurt returned a few minutes later and found Blaine where he had left him, crying silently. He quickly dropped the clothes onto the chair beside the tub and knelt down beside Blaine.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to wake up from this dream" Blaine said. "I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Blaine" Kurt said gently. "This is real. Please, believe me."

Real? Could it be real? But how? How could Kurt escape, how could he come back without Sebastian coming after them? Were they in danger again? Should they be worried about Sebastian? So many questions Blaine couldn't answer.

"Hey, don't be afraid" Kurt said, stroking Blaine's hair. "You are safe. He can't hurt you anymore."

It was something they had to talk about, Blaine knew that. But he was too weak, his head was still spinning and after months of suffering, he didn't want to lose Kurt again. So he remained silent. He let Kurt clean him up, help him out of the tub and into his fresh clothes. He was barely able to stand on his feet as Kurt led him back into his bedroom and helped him lie down.

"You look horrible" Kurt said in concern. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I can't remember" Blaine smiled weakly.

"I won't let you destroy yourself" Kurt said.

He turned to leave but Blaine called after him before he could step out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked desperately.

"You have to eat" Kurt explained. "Stay here and try to sleep a little. I will be back as soon as I can."

Blaine wanted to point out that there was no food in the house, he had gotten rid of everything days earlier and he hadn't gone out to buy more, unable to leave the house. Kurt probably came to the same conclusion because Blaine waited and waited but he didn't come back. Not until Blaine fell asleep.

He woke up to the gentle whisper of the other man who knew how much time later. Kurt was there with him again, kneeling beside his bed. Blaine frowned. Kurt was here. He was awake. Did it mean that Kurt was real?

"You are here" Blaine said.

"I told you" Kurt smiled. "I won't go anywhere."

He waited until Blaine pushed himself up into a sitting position and then placed a plate full of food in front of him. Blaine grabbed the fork with a shaky hand and decided to try the eggs first. Real food… He hadn't had anything like this for weeks. Maybe even longer.

"Hey, slowly" Kurt said as he watched Blaine. "I can make you more."

"I'm so hungry" Blaine said.

"I see" Kurt smiled.

Blaine ate in silence, his eyes never leaving Kurt. It was so unbelievable that Kurt was here with him. He had tried to find him, he had been desperate for a sign of Kurt for months and now, suddenly, here he was. No wonder Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. As much as he was happy to have Kurt around again, he didn't understand how it was possible. He wanted to ask Kurt but he was scared of the answers. He was scared that Kurt would tell him that it was just temporarily, that he would leave him again to go back to Sebastian. Blaine didn't want to hear that. He wanted Kurt just for himself and he wasn't ready to let him go again. He would never be.

"Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked when Blaine finished eating.

Blaine nodded in silence, unable to make himself say anything.

"Should I bring you anything else?" Kurt asked.

"My painkillers" Blaine said quietly. "On the table in the living room."

Kurt nodded and walked out of the room to get the pills for Blaine. When he returned, Blaine took the small bottle from him and took out two pills. He was still in pain, even if the hot bath helped him relax a bit.

"You should sleep" Kurt said.

"I don't want to close my eyes" Blaine said, unable to suppress a yawn. He was exhausted. He hadn't had any real sleep since leaving of the hospital and his body was fighting for the rest it deserved.

"Hey, I will be here with you" Kurt said gently. "Close your eyes, honey."

And Blaine did so. He closed his eyes and let Kurt lull him with his calming words and gentle touch on his hand.

When Blaine woke up the next time, he couldn't find Kurt anywhere. He got out of the bed, panicking. He was scared that Kurt left him again. As quickly as he could, he walked out of his room to go after Kurt. He didn't have to go far, though. Kurt was sitting in his music room in front of the piano, moving his fingers over the keyboard without touching it. He must have heard that Blaine joined him because he looked up, smiling.

"Hey" Kurt greeted him. "You look a lot better."

"Because I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks to you" Blaine said. He walked to Kurt and sat down beside him. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt ran his fingers down the keyboard, closing his eyes.

"I'm reliving those days with you" he said quietly. "I missed this. I missed you."

Blaine took a deep breath. Now that he was convinced that Kurt was here with him, for real, he knew that they needed to talk. Talking about Sebastian was hard, though. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that. But they had to go through this anyway and it was better to do it now rather than later.

"You visited me in the hospital" he said quietly.

"I had to make sure you were alright" Kurt said. "I was worried about you."

"But then you left" Blaine said.

"I didn't have a choice" Kurt replied.

"And now you are here…" Blaine said carefully. "What's going on, Kurt? I'm confused. And scared. What if Sebastian comes after you?"

"He won't" Kurt smiled sadly.

"What does it mean?" Blaine asked.

"I took care of everything" Kurt answered mysteriously.

"You took care of everything? What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked in worry.

Kurt turned to look at him and Blaine was surprised to find a new man facing him. It wasn't his gentle and kind Kurt but someone a lot stronger, someone who seemed capable of everything to protect what was important for him.

"He's not coming back. Ever" Kurt said seriously. "I made sure he can't."

That strange light in Kurt's eyes scared Blaine. Whatever had happened to him, Blaine wasn't sure if the man he knew anymore.

~ o ~

Days passed but nothing changed between them. Kurt stayed with him all the time and took care of the household and Blaine. He helped him with everything and Blaine should have been happy to have the man he loved back but he couldn't. Something had changed, something had gone horribly wrong and Blaine wasn't sure if he liked it.

Kurt didn't talk about Sebastian anymore. Blaine tried to come up with the topic a few more times to make sure Kurt hadn't done something stupid but the short answers he got from him just made him more concerned than ever. Because Kurt never told him the exact details, he never talked about how Sebastian had been arrested or killed by an enemy, he always replied with the same mysterious words that told Blaine that it was Kurt who had stopped the man. And Blaine didn't need much time to figure out what exactly it meant. Sebastian had made it clear that he wouldn't let Kurt go until his last breath. But Kurt was here, so it meant… It could only mean that Sebastian was gone. Forever. And it was all Kurt's work.

Blaine should have felt relieved that the world was safe from Sebastian but the thought that Kurt was capable of such things scared him. Was he even better than Sebastian? He had killed someone… Even if Sebastian deserved it and the world was a lot safer now that he was gone, it was something Blaine couldn't accept. He didn't believe in violence. He was pretty sure that it didn't solve anything. It was enough to look at them. Kurt got rid of Sebastian to get him back but they couldn't get back to what they had had before because of what Kurt had done.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He wanted Kurt, he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life, that was what kept him alive. But dealing with what Kurt had become… It was another case. Something huge that kept them apart and it became worse with every passed day. Kurt tried to get close to him again but Blaine pushed him away, unable to decide what was the best for them. It didn't solve anything, of course, Kurt seemed hurt and Blaine knew that it was just the matter of time that he would try to talk about it. One night, after Blaine got up from the couch to go to sleep, that time came. Kurt wanted to give him a kiss but Blaine turned his head away before it could happen. That was when when Kurt lost it.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea what you mean" Blaine said, not feeling up to this conversation.

"You know exactly what I mean" Kurt said. "You're acting like this since I came back."

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"You keep pushing me away. Don't you want me anymore?" Kurt asked, his eyes full of sadness.

Blaine sighed heavily. It wasn't fair of him that he acted like this when Kurt was always so kind to him.

"I-I do" he said quietly. "I just…"

"What, Blaine?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't continue.

"I'm not sure I can live with what you did" Blaine admitted.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He finally understood what bothered Blaine.

"You should go to sleep" Kurt said in the end. "It's late."

"Kurt…"

Kurt turned around and ran out of the room before Blaine could say anything else. He reached out towards him but didn't go after him. They couldn't do this anymore. Blaine had to make his decision and discuss it with Kurt. It wasn't fair that he used Kurt like this and punished him with his words when Kurt had done nothing wrong, at least to him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night but he had to figure out what he wanted from this relationship.

Blaine walked out of his room early in the next morning, still not sure of what to do. He wanted to make himself a coffee to help him think but to his surprise, he found Kurt already in the kitchen, fully dressed. It was weird. Kurt usually spent the mornings in his sleepwear, saying that it was more comfortable. As Blaine stepped inside, he noticed the bag lying at Kurt's feet. Kurt's bag. Full of his things.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I'm leaving" Kurt said quietly. "It was stupid of me that I came back like this."

"What? No, Kurt, I…"

"It's okay" Kurt said. "I shouldn't have expected anything else from you, actually. You are a great guy, Blaine. I don't deserve you."

He grabbed his bag from the ground, ready to leave. The thought scared Blaine. He wasn't sure what he thought about Kurt anymore but he was perfectly sure that he wanted him to stay. So he made his way to the man, as quickly as he could, and grabbed Kurt's arm. He couldn't let him go again. He wouldn't survive that.

"Stay" he whispered.

"Blaine, I..."

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine said honestly. "Yes, we have some things to discuss and I think we need some time to go back to normal, I mean, if you can call normal what we had before…"

Kurt smiled, shaking his head.

"That was certainly not normal" he said.

"But I believe in us" Blaine continued, taking Kurt's hands. "You are the love of my life. The only person I will ever love and I can't lose you. Not again. So please, stay. Give us a chance. I know we can get over this. Together, we can."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely" Blaine nodded.

To proove his point, Blaine leaned close and pressed his lips to Kurt's. There was nothing forced in the movement, he didn't only do it to make Kurt stay but because he really wanted to kiss him in that moment. The moment their lips touched, Blaine knew what an idiot he had been, keeping himself away from Kurt for so long. It was Kurt, his Kurt, the man he loved, unconditionally. The man he had been waiting for for so long, believing that he couldn't get him back anymore. He was so lucky to have another chance with Kurt. He should have known the moment he had come back to him.

"Don't leave me again" Blaine whispered as he pulled back.

"Never" Kurt promised.

"I love you so much" Blaine said, leaning in for another kiss. "I-I can't… I can't live without you."

"Me neither" Kurt said.

There was a long road before them, one that wouldn't be easy, Blaine was pretty sure in that. But he also knew that they would make it together and whatever was waiting for them, they would be able to get over it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone!**

 **So here is the last chapter. It doesn** **'t explain what happened to Sebastian, so I guess I should make it clear. Yes, Kurt killed Sebastian. He knew that his only chance to be free and go back to Blaine was to end Sebastian's life, and since he had noone to help him, he had to do it on his own. How was Sebastian actually killed? Well, this is something I'm gonna leave to your own imagination.**

 **Thank you all for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story. You are amazing!**

 _2 years later_

Blaine looked around nervously as he and Kurt stepped into the huge room full of people. His first Oscar nomination… He couldn't believe it was happening, even if he knew he had no chance to actually win it. He was too young, he wasn't experienced enough and the others were a lot better than him...

"Hey, don't be nervous" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's free hand.

"They are staring at me" Blaine whispered.

"Only because they know you will win" Kurt said.

"Or better because of this" Blaine said, glancing down at his cane. "I look so old."

"You look hot" Kurt said.

Blaine sighed heavily. That was what Kurt always said when it was about Blaine's injured leg or arm. Blaine still couldn't get used to moving like an old man, not being able to run or walk properly without his cane. Not to mention his arm… It was hard to admit that he couldn't play like before anymore. Although his arm healed and he was able to use it again, he still couldn't play the piano anymore, not like before. He could spend some time with his favourite instrument but not enough for his taste. And it would never get better… He would get older and it would be worse, maybe even worse than it was on rainy days when he could barely get out of the bed. He was lucky he had Kurt to help him with everything. His husband never complained, he never showed anything but love towards him when it was about helping Blaine. Blaine couldn't express how grateful he was and that he was perfectly aware of how lucky he was to have Kurt. Maybe tonight. If Kurt was right, of course.

"Come on. Let's find our seats" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded in agreement. It was another cold night and his leg hurt like hell. He couldn't wait to sit down and wipe that forced smile off of his face. Just a few more hours and they could go home… He couldn't wait for that moment.

Being home with Kurt was the best thing in his life. Almost two years earlier, Blaine had offered Kurt to move back to Los Angeles, so he could be close to his father and Blaine would be closer to his job. Flying back and forth between Lima and Los Angeles was exhausting. Blaine had to admit for himself that he wasn't his old self anymore and he would never be. He had to slow down, so moving to LA was his best decision. Luckily for him, Kurt supported him. No wonder, none of them wanted to stay in that house anymore, not when the reminder of their most horrible night was always there for them to see and they couldn't make it go away.

So they had moved to Los Angeles, into a nice, one story house with a huge garden for Kurt and a sunny music room for Blaine, close enough to Burt but far away from neighbours. It was just perfect. Blaine loved living there and he knew that Kurt felt the same way.

Just after moving to LA, Kurt had surprised him by how talented he was. It wasn't just his voice that amazed Blaine but also how easily he learnt. He had quickly learnt the basics from Blaine and soon he had become a great musician. He played the piano with such grace, Blaine loved sitting beside him and just watch him.

After a few months, Kurt had offered Blaine to help him with his music. Blaine had been sceptical at first, not knowing if he could write songs with Kurt helping him at the piano but he had soon realized that it was a great idea. Kurt played him everything he asked him for and it was a lot easier to work when Blaine didn't have to be worried about his injured arm anymore. So when he wasn't able to play for some reason, it was Kurt who did the job for him. Blaine created music in his head but it was actually Kurt who made it real. And now here they were, as the result of their amazing job together. Although it was only Blaine who had been nominated, his husband never taking his well-deserved place beside him, he was well aware that he wouldn't have been here without Kurt. He just hoped he would have a chance to thank Kurt for everything he had done for him at one moment, the way he deserved it.

"I'm so excited" Kurt said when the event finally began.

Blaine leaned back on his seat, knowing that it would be a very long night. It didn't matter now that he was sitting in his comfortable seat, with Kurt beside him who held his hand tightly. He was still nervous, though. He wished they would get over his category soon, he would be so much calmer after hearing that he didn't get it.

Kurt was enjoying the night, though, like every other event they attended. Since they had left their past behind, Kurt had changed a lot. He had become the brightest spot of Blaine's life, always happy and full of energy. He had become everything Blaine wanted him to be. Blaine was so glad it happened that way. Kurt deserved to be happy and it seemed like he finally was. Blaine hoped he could make him feel that way for the rest of his life.

"The best original song" Kurt whispered excitedly.

Blaine closed his eyes as he listened to the names. Soon they would name someone who won over all those amazing people… No, it wasn't him, he reminded himself. Although it would be so good to win, he had been waiting to be on that stage for so long...

"...Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine looked around in confusion. He had heard his name once as the nominees had been listed. Did it mean that...

"Oh, my God! You won!" Kurt screamed into his ear as he threw his arms around him.

Blaine wasn't sure if it was really happening or he had fallen asleep at one point and now he was in a beautiful, although unbelievable dream. He didn't have time to think about it, though. Kurt helped him get up and walk to the stage, up the stairs and when Blaine needed him the most, Kurt stepped back. Blaine looked back at him but Kurt only nodded in encouragement and walked back down from the stage. Blaine took a deep breath and walked forward to get his own statuette. He couldn't believe it was real…

Blaine was ushered forward, to the microphone, before he could remind himself what he wanted to say. He didn't even remember how to talk, not all those things he wanted to say. His eyes were searching for Kurt again and when he found him, he calmed down a bit. Kurt was here with him, things couldn't get wrong.

"I remember when I was 5 and I saw the first Oscars with my mother. I told her that I would get it one day. I guess I was right" Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good with words. I always use music to express my feelings and I don't want to embarrass myself more with this speech, so I will be short. I want to say a few words, though, because I wouldn't have gotten this without the most important person of my life."

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized that Blaine was talking about him. Blaine winked and turned back to the audience to continue.

"I was in an accident two years ago" Blaine said. "It was a terrible one, I almost died. The doctors did the best they could but they couldn't save my arm. It works, obviously, but I can't play like before. I thought it would be the end of my life. Music is part of me, I can't live without it, but I had no idea how I would make it when I couldn't play anymore. I almost gave up, really. I was this close."

He took a deep breath before continuing. Talking about the past was always hard but he reminded himself that those horrible days were over and Kurt was still there for him.

"My husband didn't let me do it" Blaine said. "He was there with me the whole time and helped me through those dark days. He is still there for me and although he hates being in the spotlight, I want you to know that I wouldn't be here without him. He's not only my muse, he's a lot more than that. We create music together, he's there in all my songs. So he deserves this just as much as I do."

Blaine almost laughed as Kurt turned towards the crowd, seemingly ready to pass out as the light was directed at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to ask for a huge applause for my husband, Kurt Anderson" Blaine said.

Blaine watched as Kurt finally got the applause he deserved. It was nothing compared to what he truly deserved but at least he finally saw that he mattered. Not just for Blaine, for everyone who listened to their music.

Blaine slowly walked back down from the stage and joined Kurt who was happy that the show continued and not everyone was looking at him.

"You are crazy" Kurt said as he threw his arms around Blaine.

"I'm just honest" Blaine replied. "I mean it, Kurt. You deserve this as much as I do."

"I did nothing" Kurt said.

"You know it's not true" Blaine replied.

"Oh, not fair. I'm starting to believe you" Kurt teased his husband.

"Very good, honey, because we will get it next year, too" Blaine said.

"Someone seems confident" Kurt smiled.

"Because I know we can do it" Blaine said. He grabbed Kurt's hand and raised it to his lips to press a kiss to the soft skin. "We can reach everything together."

Kurt's eyes told him that he believed him completely. They had gone through so much together and they still loved each other, if not more than before. Nobody could take this way from them anymore.


End file.
